Purple with Shock
by Dark Pink Pterodactyl
Summary: Neve has just graduated High School and is looking forward to a quiet summer. Unfortunately the world has other plans for her and Hunter as they are thrown back into 1995. Sequel to Green with Rage.
1. A new Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys, here it is chapter one of Purple with Shock. I know it is painfully short but the first two chapters might be rather short but after that they'll pick up in length. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will be getting the graphics for this story up soon, so make sure to check out my profile every now and then for new ones. **

********Also a friend of mine, Jeremy Shane has posted a new story, a Power Ranger/Victorious Crossover which features Neveah who I have allowed him to write into his story. It is a great story and he does a wonderful job capturing Neve even though there is only one chapter so far. So go check it out. ********

********On another note I should let it be known that Neve is now Sixteen, her birthday passed in April and the story starts in July. David is almost two and the Dino Rangers are all either Eighteen or almost Eighteen. The Ninja Storm Rangers are all either Nineteen or almost Nineteen with the exception of Hunter who is almost Twenty and Cam who is almost twenty-one. Hopefully that does not confuse anyone. ********

* * *

><p><strong>Purple with Shock.<strong>

**Chapter 1: A new beginning.**

**Reefside, California;**

**July 20th, 2012: **

A full year had passed since they had defeated Mesogog and lost not only their Ranger powers but their teammate and friend, Tiernan. They had all moved forward with their life since the tragedy but of course they would never forget the sacrifice the Gold Ranger has made. Neve was happy to be done with Ranger business, but to be honest she missed them a little. But as mentioned she was mostly happy to finally be retired. Not only was she retired, she had also finally graduated school, meaning one less thing to worry about.

Of course being only sixteen she had managed to graduate two years early and that had called for celebration in the family. A small party at Hayley's cafe made of the former dino and Julie, Tom – Julie's brother – and their new little sister, Faith along with Trini and Jason. Now that school was over she could enjoy the summer of relaxation before she began as a teachers aid and helped with the four Spirit Ninja's training.

She had planned to eventually go to college close to Reefside to get a Teaching degree but right now the petite brunette didn't know if she'd have the time with the Spirit Academy becoming closer to being opened every day. It was still years away from opening but still, she had priorities with them first. But her parents were encouraging her to go ahead and attend the community college in between Reefside and Blue Bay, and from what she'd heard Sensei Hikari felt she'd be able to handle both. She just wasn't decided yet, and it didn't matter really, she had around two or three months before the semester began.

Rolling over in her bed Neve smiled as a soft fury body jumped onto her chest and she opened her eyes. She was instantly met by the soft white and black tabby on her chest with piercing deep blue eyes that sort of reminded her of a deeper blue version of Hunter's eyes. The kitten was small, only three months old. She had named him Stormy because of his light coloring and blue eyes. He was a surprise, Hunter had rescued a abandoned cat not long before her sixteenth birthday, a female with bright green eyes whom he named Ghost much to her amusement. It wasn't until a few days after he'd given Ghost to Neve for her birthday that they'd realized Ghost was going to be a mommy.

It wasn't two weeks latter she gave birth to a litter of kittens, three to be exact. Neve kept the largest of the litter, which she named Stormy and Tori took the middle kitten, which was a darker tabby, a brown tabby instead of the white of it's older brother and mommy. The youngest and the runt was taken in by Kira, it looked identical to Stormy except it was a girl, not a boy, and had golden colored eyes. Tori and Kira named them Eclipse and Topaz

"Stormy, it's too early to wake up," Neve muttered. The black and white tabby meowed and rubbed his small fury head against her face and she chuckled, and turned it to the side as she heard her bedroom door being opened. She groaned slightly as her mother peaked inside the door, David, who was almost two years old in her arms.

"Neve, it's eleven. Time to wake up honey," Kim told her and Neve sat bolt up right in her bed, startling Stormy off of her chest and she gasps. It couldn't really be that late!

"That late?" Kim smiled at her daughter and then sighed as the cries from Neveah's new baby sister echoed through the house. Teddy Rose Oliver had been welcomed into the family only five months ago on February 10th, four days before her mother's birthday.

"I'll see you downstairs," Kimberly said as she left and Neve sighed before getting out of her bed. Making sure not to step on Stormy or Ghost who had walked in like she owned the place, she made her way to her closet and selected her clothes for the day. A Purple tank top with emerald green lace on the v neckline and an pink jean vest jacket and black skinny jeans. She brushed her hair and made sure to pull half of the curly brown hair into a purple sparkling butterfly hair clip in the back.

"Wish me luck today Stormy," Neve said as she knelt down pet the kitten and then petted Ghost who was rubbing against her pants leg waiting for attention before she stood back up. It was something she said everyday to the kitten since she'd gotten him and Ghost – though at first she'd said it to Ghost but Ghost tended to be her own cat, she wasn't as needy for lack of better word. She was independent and disappeared at times. She figured, since her luck tended to be so bad so she needed all of the luck she could get.

The kitten meowed back and Neve left the room leaving the door ajar for Stormy and Ghost if they wanted to leave the room. She wasn't surprised when Ghost followed. As it was Davie loved the small kitten but stormy didn't always love Davie. Ghost avoided the baby as much as possible but she was much more docile the the kitten and let him have his way but she let everyone know when she'd had enough of the almost two year old's antics.

"Hey Neve, you want lunch?" Kim asked as she rocked Teddy in her arms while her father fed Davie, who sat in his high chair. Neve shook her head with a smile.

"Nah, Hunter and I will eat while we're out," she answered and Kim nodded and Tommy looked up.

"Be careful Princess," he said and Neve rolled her eyes slightly and chuckled. It seemed every year that passed and she got closer to being a adult he got even more protective then before.

"Yes dad," Neve began as she pulled on her black boots. "See ya latter!" With a wave of her hand she was was out the door and Kim chuckled.

"Tommy, you know she'll be okay right?" Kim asked as she looked at her husband.

"I just want to protect her," Tommy said with a sigh. "She won't be back for a while, if not for us then for her." Kim sighed and nodded as she took a bottle for Teddy.

"She'll be fine, nothing will happen to her while she and Hunter are there. You remember just as well as I do." Tommy sighed and nodded and Kim walked over and kissed his cheek slightly.

**xXx**

"So, how does it feel to be finished with high school?" Hunter asked as they walked along the park. Neve chuckled.

"I don't know, how did it feel when you graduated?" she asked as she smiled smugly up at him. Hunter smirked and laughed lightly.

"I don't know, relieved? Are we really having a conversation about school?" he asked and Neve laughed as she kicked a rock with her boot as they walked. She had missed him in the last few weeks. She had not been able to see him because of the work load at the Academy and other things. Not to mention with Blake having asked Tori to marry him and them getting married in November Hunter had a hard time getting away from Blue Bay.

"I guess we are," Neve began amusement in her voice. "How are your students?"

"They're fine, and yours?" Neve sighed, shaking her head.

"They're not exactly my students Handsome," she said and Hunter laughed. To hear them say it, they were very much her students in their minds.

"Not the way they say it," he answers and Neve shakes her head and leans into his side as they came to stand at the lake side.

"Life is normal now, I never thought I'd say it but I miss the action. I'm bored!" she said, exasperated. Hunter narrowed his eyes as he looked around and noticed something. The park looked a bit different, not only was there more people but there was a trail like sidewalk and a tree that had never been there before.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Beautiful." Hunter motioned around them and Neve turned and gasped. Somehow they were in Angel Grove, she'd grown up here, she knew this place like the back of her hand and this was definitely not Reefside.

"I don't think we're in Reefside anymore," Hunter said and Neve sighed.

"I just had to say it, didn't I?" she muttered. She didn't realize it yet, but this was the start of a new beginning, for both her and Hunter.


	2. 1995

**A/N: Oh, these short chapters are killing me. Anyways here is chapter two. We get some action this chapter, not much but also some humor, not much but still. I would also like to point out that I like the movie version of how they got their powers instead of the shows because Ninjor annoyed the crap out of me. So that is why the next couple chapters are going to be the awakening of the Ninjetti without Ninjor. Anyways enjoy and R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Purple with Shock<strong>

**Chapter 2: 1995.**

"What do we do now? It looks like Angel Grove, but how is that possible?" Hunter asked as they looked around. Neve nodded, running a hand through her hair she sighed.

"It is, but I can't figure out how we got here," Neve said and then looked at Hunter. "I don't understand how..." Neve trailed off and Hunter sighed seeing the slight fear in his girlfriends eyes. He didn't like knowing this was upsetting her and shaking his head he looked around again before nodding at a news stand near by.

"Come on, there's a news stand over there," Hunter said and she nodded. They quickly jogged over to the stand and Neve picked up a paper. Looking over it she shook her head in confusion before she saw the date in the corner.

**March 10th, 1995.**

"That's not possible!" she exclaimed and Hunter raised an eyebrow at the younger girl in question and she silently handed the paper to the older former Ranger. It was almost instantly that his face paled as he saw the date as well.

"Oh crap!" he said as he lowered the paper and put it back on the stand. "1995, that seventeen years..." Neve nodded as Hunter trailed off.

"I can't believe this, you'd think we'd notice if we'd been pulled into the past." Hunter shook his head to clear it as his girlfriends words before sighing.

"I don't know, do you have your communicator?" Hunter asked and Neve nodded and dug into her purse. She pulled out her spirit morpher a moment latter. Unlike the others Neve's still had one of or two good morphs left in it from the whole Lothor coming back from the Abyss last year thing.

Hunter smiled and Neve brought the morpher to her mouth and hit the button for communication with Cam. It made a loud noise as it tried to connect but all it did was screech, like a TV did when it wasn't hooked up to the cable, and had that fuzzy snow stuff on the screen. Neve groaned as she turned it off and placed it back in her purse.

"I should have known that would happen," Neve said. "We're in the past, I don't think the com-system will work since we're not really in our time frame."

"It hasn't even been created yet," Hunter realized and Neve nodded.

"Come one, maybe walking around will help clear our head." Neve nodded and Hunter wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked around the park. They were looking around, still not sure what to do when she gasped. Hunter looked down at her and looked at what she had pointed to and saw a group of teenagers not much older then Neve herself roller blading. He noticed the color scheme first; White, Pink, Yellow, Blue, Red and Black. Then he realized the one in Pink looked a lot like Kimberly and Neve as well.

"The original Rangers," he muttered.

"And my parents," Neve said and Hunter tightened his grip as they watched the six Rangers stop and look at their watches before going off behind some bushes. Neve and Hunter looked at each other and Neve smiled.

"Zordon, that's who we need to get to. We need to get to Zordon," Neve said and Hunter looked at her as they noticed six colored lights fly through the air.

"Okay, but how are we going to find him?" Hunter asked. Neve bit her lip. She didn't know where the command center was, and she couldn't just call him, she didn't have either of her parents of wrist communicators. She could only think of two ways and neither were very fun for her.

"I can only think of two ways," Neve began and at her silence he looked at her and blinked.

"And..." he trailed off in question and with a sheepish look she answered.

"Well, one I can morph and attack the city," she began and Hunter's eyes widened. "Or I can morph and hope Zordon notices, but it might take to long and people may wounder why another Pink Ranger has appeared and no monster is around to fight."

"I don't think destroying the city is a great first impression Neve," Hunter teased as he smiled at her and Neve sighed.

"I didn't say I'd destroy the city, I said attack and I don't have to hurt anyone. People run away screaming and Zordon notices, Rangers come and we get to the command center and then hopefully back home." Hunter nodded and sighed.

"What about simply morphing?" he asked and she sighed.

"Like I said, there is no guarantee that he'll notice and if I remember right today is the day Ivan ooze is freed and they get their Ninjetti Powers." Neve looked up at Hunter. "If that is the case we need to do this now, before it is too late."

Hunter sighed and nodded. He looked around and then nodding at the bushes the others had gone behind to teleport to Zordon and they looked around once and Ninja streaked behind the bush.

"You do realize this will drain the power disk right, you'll only have enough power for one of two morphs after this?" Hunter asked as she dug in her purse for the morpher. She smiled and nodded. Hunter watched as she pulled it out and slipped it onto her wrist and taking one last look at Hunter she began her roll call.

"Spirit Storm, Ranger From! Ha!" Hunter grinned as a flash of pink came over his girlfriend and her suit snapped into place. She turned to him and he looked her over, it had been so long since he's seen her in that suit and it looked as great as he remembered it. Pink really was her best color.

"You look great," he said and she chuckled and nodded.

"You don't have to do this Neve," Hunter said and she shook her head with a sigh.

"I do, but don't worry, I won't hurt anyone," Neve told him and together they Ninja streaked out of the hidden place into the park. Hunter appeared on a large branch of a near by tree and Neve a few feet in front of it. Many people stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her, in confusion and wonder, realizing this was not their Pink Ranger.

Whispers broke out as Neve moved her hand almost slowly and lifted her Phoenix Dagger and then Hunter watched as she released a pink energy blast from it and it hit in the front of a group of people. He could tell though it was not powerful enough to hurt anyone just enough to shock and frighten them. As a after thought Neve let out one of her famous evil laughs as people screamed and ran.

From his tree Hunter winced and shook his head. This was just an act, just an act. She continued this, and deliberately fired an hotdog stand which was abandoned and it blew up just as six lights appeared and the Power Rangers stood in the lights place.

"Stop right there!" the White one, Dr. Oliver Hunter realized said and Neve turned slowly and as each Ranger attacked she avoided them but did not attack as well. Neve sighed as she back flipped away multiple times and then raised her hands in front of her in surrender.

"What?" the Pink one asked as she tilted her head in confusion and the others all stopped as well.

"Wait, I'm not here to hurt you," Neve said and the original Rangers all looked at each other in surprise as the Red one stepped forward.

"Could have fooled us, you were just terrorizing the park!" Rocky exclaimed and she sighed as she lowered her hands.

"I was just getting your attention. If you haven't guessed, I'm not from around here," she said and they all watched as a streak of crimson appeared next to her and then they saw a tall boy, about 6'3 give or take with sandy blond hair that was short and sort of messy along with a blue eyes. He wore a black gold and crimson shirt and jeans.

"I'm Hunter, we're sorry we had to do that but we need to talk to Zordon and we didn't know how else to get your attention," Hunter said and each of them nodded slightly after a hesitant moment.

"How do we know we can trust you?" the yellow one, Aisha asked.

"You don't, " Neve began. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't trust me, but Hunter didn't do anything and if you can't trust me at least trust him."

"I believe them, they seem to be telling the truth and the Pink one didn't hurt anyone, it almost seemed her attacks were deliberately shot into area's without people," the White one, Tommy said and the others nodded trusting their leader.

"We'll take you to Zordon, but first can you tell us your name?" Kimberly asked as she motioned to the Pink Ranger which seemed to have a shield almost identical to the Green Ranger and a dagger almost identical to the Dragon dagger.

"My name is Neveah," she said and they nodded. Rocky went over to Hunter, and Kim took Neve's arm as they touched their belt buckles with their frees hands. Each figured it would be easier if the colors matched to teleport them along side and they were gone in eight lights, two pinks and two shades of red.

**xXx**

"RANGERS, WHO HAVE YOU BROUGHT WITH YOU INTO THE COMMAND CENTER?" Zordon's loud but friendly voice boomed as Neve and Hunter stumbled a bit. They had not done that in a while and Cam's device that allowed for teleportation was different then Zordon's.

"Zordon, they claim to need your help," Tommy said as he stepped forward. "We do not know what, but I believe them to be truthful."

"VERY WELL TOMMY," Zordon began. "WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE RANGERS?"

Hunter looked at Neve who instantly powered down and swayed some from staying morphed so long. Hunter was at her side instantly and she smiled as he kept an arm around her waist. Everyone's eyes widened to see how pretty the new Pink Ranger was. She was a little taller then Kimberly, but just as petite with long dark brunette hair, with highlights around the same shade as Kim's hair. Her eyes were a dark brown that were very familiar but they couldn't place it. Actually they noticed she looked a little like Kim but they chalked it up to coincidence.

"Like we told the others, I'm Neveah and his is Hunter," Neve began. "And we're seventeen years out of our time frame."

The other Ranger gasped and Zordon looked to them and nodded as if answering an unanswered question and the six Rangers demorphed.

"Hi, I'm Tommy Oliver. I'm the White Tiger Ranger and the leader of this team," Tommy said as he smiled at the two future Rangers.

"I'm Kimberly Hart, and I'm the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger." Neve smiled back widely at Kim and everyone blinked at how familiar the smile was.

"I'm Aisha Campbell and I'm the Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger."

"I'm Billy Cranston, and I'm the Blue Triceratops Ranger."

"I'm Adam and I'm the Black Mastodon Ranger."

"I'm Rocky, and I'm the Red Tyrannosauruses Ranger," Rocky said last and Hunter and Neve grinned.

"We know, we're from the future and your all around then," Hunter said with a chuckle and Neve elbowed him in the side.

"Ow," he muttered and the others with held chuckles at the obvious couples antics.

"He's right we do know you but we can't tell you much about the future or we might mess up our timelines." Neve bit her lip. "I'm sorry, but we can't risk it. Future consequence and everything."

"It's understandable," Kim said.

"NEVEAH, HUNTER DO YOU KNOW OF HOW YOU GOT TO THIS TIMELINE?" Zordon asked and the two shook their heads.

"No, we were just walking in Reefside park when suddenly we were in Angel Grove by the lake," Hunter explained and Zordon nodded before looked to the Rangers.

"I HAVE NOTICED THAT YOUR MORPHER IS NOT FULLY FUNCTIONAL NEVEAH? WHY IS THAT?"

"The Spirit Morpher was my first one, we defeated our bad guy over two years ago. A year ago he came back from the Abyss in Blue Bay and turned me and three of our teammates evil by tricking us into taking fake power disks and morphers," Neveah began and Hunter nodded and took over.

"I and the other three, our Navy and Green Ranger went into the Abyss to get Neve and our Yellow, Blue and Red Rangers right power disk along with our morphers. The technical adviser on Neveah's new team, the Dino Thunder Rangers, said that the power had been drained out in the last battle and there had only been enough left for one more morph. Neve didn't take part in the battle that finally destroyed our enemy and the Spirit Morpher has always been more powerful," Hunter explained and then finished. "Hayley, the tech adviser said that she would probably only have around three morphs left."

"You were turned evil?" Tommy asked, shocked that such a fun loving looking girl could possibly have been turned evil.

"Your were on two different teams?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the first time. I actually started out Evil working for our enemy, and was evil a total of four times after, not while with the same powers though. I joined the Dino Thunder team a few months after loosing my Pink Spirit powers as the Green Parasaurolophus Ranger. I also started out evil then as well, along with our White Ranger at the time," Neve explained and they all blinked. For some reason the fact Neve had been evil in the past hurt Kim and Tommy but they didn't know why.

"RANGERS, WE UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR MORE INTRODUCTIONS," Zordon began, drawling their attention to him. "IVAN OOZE CAN NOT BE ALLOWED TO BE FREE AGAIN. I WOULD REQUEST THAT HUNTER AND NEVEAH GO WITH YOU AS BACK UP. I CAN FILL A POWER IN THEM, THAT IS DIFFERENT AND MAY COME IN HANDY IF YOU RUN INTO TROUBLE." The Rangers all looked at each other and nodded.

"Of course Zordon, we wouldn't mind going," Neve said and Zordon nodded.

"ALPHA TELEPORT THE RANGERS TO THE LOCATION," Zordon instructed and Alpha nodded and not long after the eight Rangers disappeared.


	3. The Ooze is Back

**A/N: Okay here we go, chapter three. I am so glad it turned out longer, and am happy with it. It took me so long because I am having to watch the MMPR Movie and stop and pause while I type and then sometimes rewind, and then...it's just a really long process. Anyways next we get to Phaedos and the Great Power. ****Also a friend of mine, Jeremy Shane has posted a new story, a Power Ranger/Victorious Crossover which features Neveah who I have allowed him to write into his story. It is a great story and he does a wonderful job capturing Neve even though there is only one chapter so far. So go check it out. ******

******On another note, please R&R! I really look forward to seeing what you all think so far. This is going be pretty original besides the episodes I follow from season three of MMPR. ******

* * *

><p><strong>Purple with Shock.<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Ooze is Back!**

It was only fifteen or twenty minutes before Zordon had teleported the eight Rangers out that Rita, Zedd, Goldar, and Mordant – Goldar's second cousin three times removed on his mothers side - teleported to the construction sight.

"Why should I care about something stupid egg?" Rita demanded in annoyance as she began to walk forward to the stand on the other side of her husband. They all completely ignored the securtiy guard as they did.

"This is no ordinary egg!" Zedd growled as he mentally rolled his eyes at his annoying wife.

"Well I say we hard boil the thing!" Rita replied, really not seeing the appeal of a large purple egg. Mordant made a noise of appreciation at the idea.

"I'm with her, I'm hungry," he said and Goldar hit the pig in the chest in annoyance. Though because of the armor Mordant wore it wasn't like he could feel the hit.

"That's because your a pig," Goldar told his distant cousin and Mordant looked down sheepishly for a split second. Over closer to the egg the more aware guard stared wide eyed at the evil villains and stood waling quickly over to his partner.

"Hey, hey curt, look at this." Zedd turned to the guard and with everyone turned along with him to watch what he had in mind.

"No need to wake," Zedd began. "In fact, take a little nap yourself!" he said and pointed his staff at the guard and as the purple lightning like energy left and hit the guard they began to convulse and fall to the ground.

"huh, I could do that," Mordant said looking at Goldar. "I just didn't want too." While the pig said this Zedd walked closer to the egg and grinned, or at least would have had it not been for the permanent grin like features of his face.

"After two thousand years of searching, you are finally within my grasp," he said and then stood back a little before placing his staff over the egg and zapped it as he spoke. "Now, lets crack this egg!"

The egg opened slowly after the claw holding it in place lifted and Rita stepped forward and making a face she dipping her fingers into the purple goo and twirled it around before lifting it out to take a closer look at the snot like substance.

"What?" Rita asked before flicking her finger to get the goop off. "You spent two thousand years, looking for a tub of snot!"

"Patience, motor mouth!" Zedd snapped and they all watched in silence as the purple goo rose up and slowly but surely formed the galactic being known as Ivan Ooze. They watched as he made a yawning like noise, but then being cooped in an egg for so many years probably do that to someone.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ivan began his face bright the prospect of his freedom and release. "The Ooze is back!" he finished and Rita giggled, almost like a young school girl with a crush and the other two nodded and cheered a bit before.

"He's so handsome," Rita said smiling slightly and Ivan bowed, and made a motion almost as if tipping a hat.

"Why thank you my dear," he replied and Rita almost seemed to blush. A moment latter Lord Zedd bowed his head in honor of finally meeting Ivan Ooze.

"I am Lord Zedd, sworn enemy of all that is good and decent. It is a supreme honor to finally meet you."

"How can I ever repay you?" Ivan asked, almost mockingly but Zedd chose to ignore it.

"Do you recall the name, Zordon of Eltar?" Lord Zedd asked and a moment latter Ivan's face grew angry and a brighter purple it seemed as he threw his head back and roared in anger, purple lightning lit the sky as he did.

"I think he's heard of him," Mordant said as he flinched back.

"I want you to destroy Zordon! So that my evil may once again reign supreme," Zedd said and Ivan gave them both looks of determination and some of the anger was still very present on his face.

"I will not only destroy him, I will obliterate his entire legacy! It will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed!" Ivan cried, his voice raising with every word. Rita smiled, she liked this man, he had flare and determination.

"Finally," Rita began as she turned, giving Zedd a look that only a married man might recognize. "A real man."

"We will leave you to weave your evil ways," Lord Zedd said before turning to Rita. "Let's go, Rita." Without much more said on the subject, the four left and Ivan asked sniffed the air as he observed his surrounding a little, frowning.

"What is that odious stench?" he wondered, as he asked himself and then a look of understanding comprehension came over his face.

"Smells like, teenagers," he growled before making haste for the next part of the plan. He always did have a way with dramatics and this time was no different.

**xXx**

As they teleported through the air Neve could not help but wounder how she and Hunter had gotten into this mess. She couldn't figure out how she and Hunter had wound up there, wouldn't they have seem the portal? She felt bad though, her bad luck had struck again and she'd pulled Hunter into it with her.

It was only a split second latter that the Rangers landed on a pile of rocks and looked around.

"Do you guys see anything?"Kim asked as they looked around and Neve shook her head.

"No, but I don't like this," Neve muttered and Hunter placed an hand on her arm and smiled.

"That's just because it's dark," he said and she glared at him playfully as the others withheld chuckles. Neve had to admit, she didn't like the dark but at least it wasn't as bad as being in narrow tunnels that were really spooky and dark.

"Let's take a look over there," Tommy suggested and pointed over to where the cones and yellow tape were. Everyone nodded and went up the side of the hill, Hunter helping Neve a bit since the fact it was so dark made her a bit uneasy it also made her a bit clumsy. It didn't take them long at all before they found that the egg and were worried to find that it had been opened.

They all made faces at the bad smelling disgusting slime in the egg and Neve and Kim shared very similar, almost identical facial expressions of disgust.

"Damn, we got here to late," Hunter muttered and Neve leaned into his side a bit, to calm her nerves.

"Hey!" The Rangers whirled around and Kim and Neve gasped at the unexpected arrival. The security guard, though Neve felt something was very off with him.

"What are you kids doing here?" the guard asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kim looked at the others before stepping forward a little and asking. "You haven't by chance seen any morphological beings lurking around here?"

The security guard looked at them confused." Morphological beings?" He rubbed the back of his neck and as the teenagers looked at each other his face changed to that of a look of realization.

"Wait a second, did it look something like this?" he asked and suddenly as they turned back to the guard his face turned purple and he morphed into Ivan Ooze. The Rangers dropped into defensive stances as they jumped back.

"Ew! Gross!" Both Kim and Neveah said in unison and Ivan chuckled.

"Too kind. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the galactically feared, globally reviled, universally despised." Ivan's face then became more serious. "They call me Ivan Ooze."

"Well, pack your bags cause we're sending you right back where you came from," Rocky said as he pointed and glared at Ivan.

"Yeah, if you think your staying on our planet your sadly mistaken," Hunter said, his voice hard and demanding and very serious.

"Gee, teenagers with a big mouth," Ivan began as he began to lean closer to them and they instinctively leaned back and then as he finished he straightened back up. "Not much has changed in six thousand years."

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, Mr. Raisin head," Kim said, and Neve smirked.

"You really don't," Neve said her eyes flashing pink though only Ooze and Hunter really noticed.

"Yeah, we're the Power Rangers!" Tommy said proudly as the others smirked and nodded. Hunter couldn't really say he was an active Power Ranger and neither could Neve but Ooze didn't need to know that and Neve could morph for now and she had an idea as long as Hunter still kept his morpher around.

"Ooooh! Where's my autograph book! Ha!" Ivan roared in exaggeration as he rolled his eyes.

"Power Rangers, huh? So Zordon is still using a bunch of kids to do his dirty work. Well!" He held his hands up beside him like he was waiting for a hug, which he would never get. "Meet my kids!"

Electricity shot out of Ivan's finger tips and a bunch of ooze like creatures, much like himself popped up next to him as he continued to laugh manically.

"From this moment forth, the world as you know it shall cease to exist!" Smiling an evil smile he cackled and finished. "Welcome to my nightmare! Bye bye kids!"

With those words He disappeared.

"He's gone!" Rocky said and the purple ooze creatures hissed.

"We don't have time to think about that Rocky," Neve said, her voice laced with kindness and a need to hurry.

"What are we going to do?" Kim asked worried and Billy looked behind him.

"Looks like there is plenty of room down there!" he exclaimed and Tommy nodded.

"Let's spread out!" he instructed and Tommy and Hunter kicked some of the creatures out of the way and the others leaped down to the ground below and then a moment latter after sharing a glance, Hunter and Tommy joined them and they split up to take on the oozemen.

While the others handled their own fights Neve and Hunter handled theirs.

"Okay, who's first?" Neve mocked as she edged away and around some oozemen and then chuckled and flipped over one as it charge her. She spun around and kicked it in the back as she landed and then twirled her elbow hitting another in the face and then swept it's feet out from under it. She gasped as about five more approached her and she saw Billy and Kimberly back flipping away and she smirked before shrugged.

"See ya latter snot-heads," she said and began to join her mother and uncle. Soon they all met at a cliff facing and Kim lent forward to help Adam as he was spun towards them and hit the ground hard and she went forward to catch Hunter with her own body as he to was thrown at them. Tommy moved forward to make sure Neve did not loose her balance and steadied them both.

"Thanks Beautiful," Hunter said smiling at Neve and Tommy and Kim looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't like their nicknames were private or made just for them, other couple probably had the same ones.

"They're too strong!" Aisha exclaimed as she stood beside Adam, and they were being forced back. Tommy looked at the others and said, nodding at his teammates.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

WHITE TIGER!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" In flashes of light the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers morphed. When they were done, the oozemen were gone.

"They're gone!" Rocky said looking around.

"Where'd they go?" Kimberly asked and then the others shook their heads and then Kimberly gasped and turned back to the two unmorphed Rangers.

"Hunter, Neve why don't you to morph?" Kim asked, tilting her head.

"I wish I could, but only Neve has any power left in her morpher and who knows how long it will last," Hunter said and the Rangers looked at each other confused about what to do. Neve bit her lip.

"Hunter do you have your morpher with you?" she asked and he looked down at her and reaching into his back pocket he pulled out the thunder morpher. Neve raised an eyebrow.

"You keep your morpher in your back pocket?" she asked, and Hunter chuckled.

"Not all the time, but since the whole thing with Lothor last year I like to keep it on me."

"Good, what I was thinking was I could transfer some of the energy from my power disk into yours so we can both morph even if it is only temporary," Neve explained and Kim tilted her head and Billy nodded.

"Exceptional idea Neveah, the power flow will indubitably allow for a metamorphosis to consist," Billy said and everyone looked at him.

"Uh, yeah. I'm smart Billy but I only go a few words out of that," Neve said and Hunter chuckled and she held out her hand for his power disk as she took hers out as well. Hunter handed it to her and she clasped them in either hand and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Power of Spirit!" she called and a pink glow surrounded her and a line of pink energy left the power disk and went into the glowing crimson power disk. It was only a few seconds latter she stopped and shook her head to clear the haze. She then smiled and placed her disk back in it's place before handing Hunter his.

"You Ready?" he asked and nodding the already morphed Rangers watched as the two through their left hands up in a beginning of what was their morph. It was so different from their own but yet similar.

"Thunder Storm!"

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" Both called and in flashes of crimson and pink stood to Rangers. They had seen Neve's suit and they could tell Hunter's was part of the team as the suits were similar. They noticed instantly that his suit was not Red like Rocky's but darker, deeper, crimson a color they had never seen before on a Ranger but Hunter pulled it off.

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Power of Spirit!" they struck their poses and then straightened and walked forward just as Aisha turned seeing something.

"Cool suits," Adam said nodding and Hunter and Neve nodded back with smiles on their faces.

"Look! Over there!" Aisha pointed to the building which was not finished and the Rangers moved over to it.

"Be careful guys. They could be anywhere." Tommy said as they went into the building.

"Hunter, next time I say I'm bored," Neve began as she moved casually through the building in between her mom and Hunter. "Hit me." Hunter chuckles at this and Kim hides a giggle when suddenly the oozemen came at them at once.

"Spread out!" Tommy called as he took on one and they nodded and did as he asked spread out and took on the purple creatures. Now that they were morphed it was almost too easy to take them on and as Neve worked side by side with her younger mother, flipped one oozemen onto his back and slamming her foot onto his chest, making him goo again. Neve then laughed as her mother had one at her mercy, kicking it repeatedly.

"You make me sick, sick, sick!" the oozemen flew away and into a beam, becoming goo once more. Then Neve drew her spirit fans and slashed the air, before flicking her fans just as her mother turned to her, her face undoubtedly shocked behind her helmet.

"Spirit Fans, fire!" she called and Kim gasped as the Phoenix blades flew past her and hit a oncoming oozemen and made him into ooze sushi.

"Thanks," Kim said giving the girl a thumbs up and Neve nodded and the fight continued.

"Sky of wounder, power of thunder!" Hunter yelled as he threw his hand up into the air and then brought it down and crimson lightning hit four oozemen that were coming at him, Tommy and Adam. The Black and White Rangers watched in amazement as the oozemen were electrocuted and became smoking ooze on the ground.

"Wow, remind me never to have to fight you alone," Adam said in good humor and Hunter smirked.

"Your in luck, I haven't been evil in years," Hunter joked and Tommy raised an eyebrow before smiling and spinning around to kick a on coming oozemen.

Soon the eight Rangers had the purple oozemen cornered under under an iron dumpster as they stood on a ledge of some sort. As Tommy flipped onto the ledge, in the middle in between Neve and Kim he pulled out Saba.

"I want you guys to meet Saba," Tommy said as he tossed Saba into the air and Saba flew around and then floated and zapped the chain holding the dumpster up and it fell, squashing the oozemen into a puddle of ooze and Saba flew back to Tommy.

"Yeah!" Aisha cheered and high-fived Billy who was next to her. As the threat was dealt with Hunter and Neve demorphed first, feeling weakened and knowing they needed to conserve what energy the morphers had left. It was a moment latter that the other Rangers were forcefully demorphed and Hunter and Neve watched as colored lightning sparked over their bodies before stopping.

"What's happening?" Neve asked and Hunter shook his head and answered.

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

"Alpha, come in?" Billy said into his communicator but nothing happened.

"Something's wrong," Aisha voiced what everyone thought and Tommy nodded.

Let's get back to the Command Center." They nodded and left on foot, unprepared for the destruction that awaited them as they arrived in the command center.

**xXx**

It took about half an hour to get to the command center after they had finished at the construction sight and the sight that met them worried them greatly.

"Oh no!" Neve cried out and Billy nodded in agreement to that statement.

"Ooze," Billy said as they saw the door was covered in purple ooze.

"Let's get this open," Tommy said and he, Hunter, Billy, Adam, and Rocky pulled the doors open and Kim and Neve let out startled yelps at what was inside waiting for them. It was completely destroyed they all noted as they went in.

"This has to be some nightmare," Neve said as she moved herself into Hunter's arms. She had seen two lairs torn apart in the last two years, Ninja ops and the Dino Lair but none had been as bad as this. Things sparked as they walked further in and Kim looked through the smoke to see Zordon's tube smashed and she let out a small gasp.

"Oh no," she said and ran down the ramp with Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Neve, Hunter and Tommy following her. They came to stand over where Zordon lay amongst the crystals and Neve placed an hand over her mouth, her eyes tearing up. She had never really met Zordon, but her parents spoke highly of him, and before she'd know of who he was she had been told stories of her 'grandpa' Zordon. She had always thought he was her fathers biological father or something before she knew they had been Rangers.

"Zordon!" Aisha cried.

"What's happening to him?" Kim asked.

"Outside of his time warp, he's dying." Billy explained and Neve shook her head.

No, he can't be!" Neve said, and everyone could tell this was not just because he was her and Hunter's only chance to get home, she genuinely cared and Hunter placed an hand on his girlfriends shoulder as he looked on in shock, surprise, and sadness along with many other emotions.

"Rangers," Zordon began his voice soft and weak. "I am grateful you are safe."

"Come on, we're gonna get you back inside," Tommy said and Zordon smiled sadly as best he could in his current situation.

"I am afraid that is impossible," he began. "The power has been destroyed. It is gone; the Zords, the weapons, all of it."

"The Power Rangers are no more, Ivan ooze has won."

"No, Nothing is impossible, and he hasn't won yet," Neve said shaking her head. Her tears threatening to overflow. "Zordon, you can't die."

"Zordon you can't leave us!" Kimberly exclaimed next, as she was unable to hold back some of her tears. "Ever since you've come into our lives you've been like a father to us all."

"I haven't know you long Zordon, but there has to be a way to save you," Hunter said and Neve wiped at her eyes as a tear escaped. She had to hold it together.

"You must be strong," Zordon said and the Rangers lowered their head, their emotions threatening to take them but they refused.

"Rangers." Alpha said as the robot came out of the shadows, wires sticking out of him.

"Alpha!" The Rangers cried and went over to Alpha while Kim and Neve stayed by Zordon and Neve placed a hand of comfort on both girls while they listened from where they were.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked and Alpha nodded.

"I'll be fine," Alpha began. "There may be a power that can save Zordon."

The Rangers looked at each other and the back to Alpha.

"What power?" Adam asked.

"It is on the distant planet of Phaedos, it's very dangerous," Alpha warned. "All who have tried for it has perished."

"We have to try Alpha," Rocky told the robot.

"Zordon's life force will not last much longer," Alpha told them. "You won't have much time."

"How can we get it?' Hunter asked as he walked over to them, after making sure Neveah and Kimberly would be alright by themselves.

"If I can download the very last plasmatic morphing gem into the transport core then I might have just enough power to get you six there, but their won't be enough to get Neveah or Hunter there and you back either," Alpha said and Neve joined Hunter with the others as she looked at him and with the telepathic powers that were somehow second nature to Ninja's they nodded and took out their power disks.

"These still have a little power Alpha," Neve began as she took Hunter's and walked over to the robot.

"Will you be able to use these to get me and Hunter there along with the others?" Alpha took them and then nodded.

"Yes, thank you Neveah, but you realize once I do you will have used up your powers for good?" Alpha asked and Neve nodded.

"It won't matter if we can get the power on Phaedos," Neveah said and Alpha nodded.

"So how do we get back?" Rocky asked and Kimberly walked over to them finally.

"We have to hope that the Great Power is there," Kim began as she came to stand in between Tommy and Rocky.

"She's right, Zordon's life depends on it," Neve said and the Rangers nodded.

"Are you ready?" Alpha asked as he turned around and Tommy and the others nodded.

"Yeah," Tommy said the eight Rangers stepped back in a line and Tommy looked at them and spoke.

"We might not have our powers, but we're still the Power Rangers."

"He's right. Once a Ranger," Neveah began and Hunter grinned and finished.

"Always a Ranger." The Rangers all smiled at the two newest additions to their team until they found a way home and Alpha turned back to them one last time.

"Remember Ranger, Zordon does not have a lot of time," Alpha said before typing in a few more things and after once failed attempt Alpha was able to teleport the eight Rangers to Phaedos.

**xXx**

On the moon, Rita watched as the Rangers – two more then she was used to - were teleported to Phaedos from the balcony of the Moon Palace. She turned to Zedd and screeched, her face flushed in anger.

"I can't believe it, how could he let them slip through his hands!" she fumed and then turned to Zedd. "He's no better then the rest of the hired help around here!"

"Oh, give it a rest," Lord Zedd said, annoyance the main emotion in his voice. He was about to speak again when the door to the throne room opened and Ooze walked in like he owned the place.

"Honey, I'm home," he announced as he chuckled to himself.

"You egg sucking purple pin head! The Rangers are after the Great Power!" Ooze rolled his eyes as Rita continued to rant as the husband and wife duo walked further in.

"I thought you said this guy was the master of disaster! He's nothing but a slim infested jelly doughnut..." she was cut off as ooze outstretched his arm and purple ooze covered her mouth. Lord Zedd through his head back and chuckled.

"Finally, someone shut her up!"

"Your feebleness is staggering," Ivan began walking forward. "You obviously need a vacation."

"I think circumstances force us to choose a new leader. And I pick..." Ivan stopped and looked up as if thinking before laughing. "Me!"

"Who does this clown think he is?" Lord Zedd fumed as he watched Ooze walk slowly away and sit in his throne.

"The bogyman is taking over!" Ooze announced. Zedd said, pointing his staff at Ooze in anger.

"No one double crosses Lord Zedd and lives!" and with that he sent his purple/blue lightning at Ooze, who laughed as it covered his form.

"Oh stop, stop! It tickles!" Zedd stopped and Ooze said, glaring after he'd stopped laughing.

"My turn." He sent purple lightning at them and for a moment it looked like he's vaporized them until a snow globe appeared in his put stretched hand.

"Way to go bonehead," Rita said form inside the snow globe.

"It's getting so you can't trust anyone in this galaxy!" Zedd said, throwing his hands up from inside the globe.

"Oh, I love snow globes," Ivan said before shaking the globe.

"Now, you have a choice," Ooze said as he look up at Goldar and Mordant. "You can serve me, or you can join these insufferable dingle dorks."

"Goldar let us out of here!" Zedd demanded.

"Don't listen to that purple pooper! Don't betray me!" Rita cried. Goldar, ignoring Rita and Zedd's words looked at his distant cousin before looking back at Ooze.

"We never liked those dingle dorks anyway," Goldar said and then Mordant nodded. "So what are you going to do about the Power Rangers, my hideous one?" Ooze nodded and stood.

"Ah, yes the Power Rangers," he inhaled and then made some noises before he sent a ball of snot flying onto the ground and it began to bubble and grow until it turned into a group of tengas.

"Shut your beaks!" Ooze demanded. "Now my Tengu warriors, you will fly to Phaedos, you will find the Power Rangers and you will tare them apart!" Ooze rared and the birds cawed loudly and with out another word took off for Phaedos.


	4. The Great Power of Phaedos

**A/N: Here it is, chapter four. Sorry once again that it took so long. Since there is no script that I can find on the internet I have to watch the movie and sometimes pause and rewind to get the scenes right and then their is adding Hunter and Neve in an original way. It's a lot of work but soon it will get easier, once I get in the habit and can write faster. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, also I have graphics ready to go up so check out my profile for the new story banner and graphics of the Gold and Purple Ninjetti Rangers. **

**Some people are asking how Neve and Hunter got to the past. And thought I don't know if it will be explained in the story yet, here is the short version and the only version I can come up with right now. **

**For some ungodly reason their was temporal matter - I don't know if that is what you would call it or not - in the area they walked in the first chapter and the morpher in Neve's purse, the power disk and her spirit powers reacted to it unknowingly pushing them back to a similar time and place. Hence, 1995 Angel Grove.  
><strong>

**R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Purple with Shock.<strong>

**Chapter 4: The Great Power of Phaedos.**

After what seemed like seconds, but was really more like four minutes the Rangers landed on a rocky beach like area under a clear, blue sky. Waves crashed up against the side of the rock formation and onto the beach as the Rangers looked around.

"My god, look at this place," Kim said as she stared at the place in aw.

"It's beautiful, a lot like home," Neveah agreed and the others nodded as well. As they moved along the rocks when Aisha who had wondered away from the group called out them to them.

"Guys over here! Quick!" The Rangers all turned and darted over to the kneeling yellow Ranger and Neve yelped slightly at seeing the dead bone carcase of some sort of animal, looked a lot like a dinosaur skeleton really. Hunter chuckled as she latched onto his arm and Kim smiled but also made a face t the thing. Neve still found it hard to believe she was here, that she was seeing first hand the day that got her father interested in paleontology.

"Wow," Kim said and Aisha nodded.

"Looks like somebody had a bad day," Aisha quipped and Neve smirked.

"Looks like it was harnessed, something someone rode?" Neve stated but it turned into more of a question.

"Someone rode this?" Adam asked looking at the girl in purple, green and pink. "What is it?"

"I think the question is," Billy began and Hunter realizing where this was going finished for the blue clad boy.

"What was it?" Billy sent Hunter a small smile in thanks and nodded, and Kim shrugged.

"Definitely not the welcoming committee that's for sure," Kim said.

"Come on you guys, we've got a job to do," Tommy said with a sigh and the others nodded and they moved on, walking along the rocky beach. They had been walking for around four minutes or so when they scaling bigger rocks to get to other areas of the beach.

Neve and Hunter where behind Kim and Tommy and looked back as the two stopped on another rock, Kim had a concerned look on her face. Looking at Hunter Neve smiled and pulled him farther away onto another rather large rock and she leaned into his side and looked at the waves that seemed to crash against the rock higher then before.

"I've always wondered what they were like when they were my age," Neve said as she looked back at her boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow and then turned to where Kim and Tommy stood talking and smiled back down at his girlfriend.

"They remind me of us, though I think technically it's the other way around," Hunter said, a slightly confused look on his face. Neve sighed.

"Hunter, what are we going to do?" Neve asked. Hunter blinked down at her.

"What do you mean, Beautiful?" he asked and she sighed and leaned her head on his chest before looking back up at him.

"What if we fail, what if we can't get back home?" Neve's voice cracked. "I can't even imagine not seeing our friends and family again. They've already lost so much, Tiernan is still so fresh and if we don't get home..." she trailed off and Hunter shook his head and kissed her lightly before smiling, leaning his forehead against hers.

"That's a lot of what if's Neve, and we could come up with a lot more but I know this," Hunter began. "We'll get home." Smiling Neve took a step away from Hunter and then they all turned as they heard Kim's scream and then as they did Neve caught something black out of the corner of her eye and turned screaming as well before ducking and bird like creatures flying over head.

They stood back up and the two couples looked at each other and almost in unison they flipped off the rocks onto flat land, an area that was not as rocky with the others. Just as the landed the birds flew back over where they had once stood. They all began dodging and ducking as the bird creatures began flying lower over them, and

"Whoa!" The rangers dove out of the way again.

"They're everywhere!" Hunter exclaimed as he pulled Neve out of the way of one sweeping in from behind her. She sighed as she was pulled into Hunter's chest and then the two ducked down out of another swoop attack.

"Take cover!" Tommy instructed and they all threw themselves out of the way. A moment latter the birds landed and they began to fight. Kim and Tommy backed into a large rock before they both kicked out hitting the bird in the chest, using the rock to keep balance.

Neve back flipped away from the one attacking her and Hunter as Hunter grabbed it and swung it around twice and let it go. It was dizzy and Neve then proceeded to take the advantage and did a tornado kick which made it fly back against a rock facing.

"You know the funny thing about morphing?" Billy asked as he stood in a stance after flipping over one of the bird creatures, causing it to smash into a rock facing. Rocky briefly looked in Billy's direction before kicking one in the head and staying on guard as one approached him.

"What that?" Rocky asked as he kicked one of the birds out of the way.

"You don't appreciate morphing until you can't do it anymore!" Billy said and was knocked over by a bird as was Rocky. Aisha jumped out of the way of one, falling onto the ground in between two rocks and the others got out of the way as well. Kim kicked on in the chest just one one approached her from behind and Neve turned seeing this.

"Kimberly, behind you!" she yelled, not aware that another was coming up behind her. Hunter's eyes widened.

"Neve, watch out!" he called and she turned to him and was about to turn around when not only was Kim picked up by the bird creature but so was Neve. Both girls began to struggle as they got higher and higher.

"Hang on Kimberly, Neveah!" Tommy called as he kicked one away but was knocked down by two more. Hunter tried running after them and used his speed to confuse and dispatch of the bird creatures.

"Hunter, help me!" Neve yelled as she kicked and grabbed at the birds legs.

"Let go of me big bird!" Kim cried out not far from her.

"They're too strong!" Aisha called as they were each over powered though Hunter put up a hell of a fight, having his Ninja abilities where as the others didn't have any but their fighting skills.

"Neve!" Hunter yelled. "Your gem power!" Neve's eyes widened as she gasped and then smirked. Why hadn't she thought of that? Oh, yeah she was dangling feet off the ground by a bird creatures, that's sure to put anyone brain to mush. Grabbing the bird legs she closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly with a yelp the bird screeched and was electrocuted with green lightning bolt like sparks running through him and he dropped her. She screamed but was able to catch herself on shaky legs.

"M..Kim!" Neve yelled, catching herself from making a mistake. They couldn't tell them who they were in the future, or she could never be born. At least not until she was sure she was conceived. Which is she was right was some time in the next five months or six months.

Just as it looked like the Rangers, the bird holding Kim – Neve was not sure her power would shoot that far without the boost of having her dino gem in working order and if she's not accidentally hit her younger mother on accident – a woman jumped over the side of a cliff and threw off her cloak. She was wearing a small green leather like bikini outfit - similar to something a amazon would wear they were sure - and green boots.

She knocked over a few of the tengas by hitting them with her staff before she split her staff in two. She then began to swing them around in circles at her sides and it made a high pitch whistling sound that drove the birds crazy and was not to pleasant to human ears either. The creatures took off and slowly the Rangers all came forward. Neve and Hunter already knew who the woman was, but decided to keep quiet. It wasn't like Dulcea knew who they were in this time period.

Rocky was the first to come forward and hold out his hand to be shaken.

"Thanks," he said but the woman spun around and whacked his hand with her staff, much tot he shock of them all.

"If you want to thank me, you'll go back to wherever it is you came from!" Dulcea demanded, glaring at them.

"We can't go back," Aisha said shaking her head.

"We we're told there was a great power here," Billy said.

"We can't leave until we find it," Hunter said, though from the glare he received from Dulcea he took it that this was not the right thing to say.

"Is it true?" Adam asked.

"Yes, the ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried for it and failed," Dulcea said.

"But where different, we won't fail," Tommy said as he walked forward. They were all shocked and worried when the woman reacted quickly and used her staff to sweep Tommy's legs out from under him, making his fall hard onto his back.

"Leave Phaedos, before it is too late," Dulcea warned as she leveled her staff at his throat.

"Looks," Aisha began, holding her hands up slightly to show she meant no harm. Kim stood on one side of her and Neve on the other. "We don't want any trouble. Our leader Zordon.." Dulcea's head snapped up and she asked interrupting the girl.

"Zordon? Did you just say Zordon?" she asked.

"You know Zordon?" Kim asked.

"How, who are you?" Neve asked, though she already knew who she was, she needed everyone else to think she did not. Dulcea stood straighter and back away from Tommy, letting him up.

"I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of the Planet Phaedos," she said. "What has happened to Zordon?"

"He was attacked by this cosmic being named Ivan Ooze," Neve replied before anyone else had time to and Dulcea's eyes hardened and she became even more serious.

"Ivan Ooze is free?" The Rangers all looked at each other.

"You've heard of him?" Hunter asked.

"Ivan Ooze is a monster," Dulcea began. "If we don't hurry, your planet is doomed. Follow me." She started walking and without much more motivation they followed Dulcea and walked to the plateau. It took all day to get their and by they time they were on the Plateau the sun was setting.

"There, beyond the jungle is the monolith." Dulcea stood at the edge of the plateau overlooking a jungle. "Inside awaits the power you are searching for. The Monolith is heavily guarded against intruders. No one has ever survived a attempt to reach it."

"Then, how can we?" Aisha asked.

"You where chosen by Zordon," Dulcea began and Hunter and Neve looked at each other. "I have faith in his wisdom."

"But we weren't chosen by him. We just wound up back in time," Hunter said and Dulcea looked at him and Neve.

"I can since the temporal energy still around you, it is fading but it is still there. I can also since the Ninjetti inside you, you are here for your quest, and I believe so much more after this," Dulcea explained and the Neve and Hunter nodded.

"Can you help us?" Tommy asked and Dulcea looked at him.

"We will call upon the sacred Ninjetti for help," Dulcea explained as she turned and walked back to the center of the Plateau. The Rangers looked at each other and began to walk back as well, and made a semi circle in front of where Dulcea stood and lit a fire.

"Buried deep within each of us, is an animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes, and look deep inside." The Rangers all looked to one another and slowly they each closed their eyes and did as she asked as she blew dust into the fire. The fire roared to life, flames shooting high, as tall as them and their clothes changed into the Ninjetti suits in their individual colors.

Dulcea smiled and was a bit shocked to see the two future Rangers were not in a color she had seen in a long time. Neve was in a light purple, as she stood in between Kim and Billy and Hunter was in a brilliant gold as he stood in between Tommy and Adam.

They each opened their eyes and inspected their suits and the gold coins on the chest before they each took down their masks and Dulcea walked over to them.

"Aisha, you are the Bear. Fierce and unstoppable." Aisha smiled and Dulcea moved on to the person in red next to her.

"Rocky, powerful, smart. You are the mighty Ape," she told him and the moved on to Billy.

"Billy, you are the Wolf. Cunning and swift," she said smiling and Billy grinned as he looked down at the golden coin in the center of the suit. Moving on to the one in purple she grinned.

"Lithe and powerful Neveah, swift and courageous. You are the Dragonfly and animal both honored and feared in different parts of your world," Dulcea said and Neve smiled and touched the coin, she had not been in this form but once and she'd only been able to hold it for so long even in the dream like coma world she'd gained her animal spirit in.

Dulcea smiled as well as she moved on to Kimberly, and instantly, upon seeing the animal spirit which the pink clad girl possessed and sensing the Falcon and Crane inside Neve, protecting her she knew. Neveah was the future daughter of the White and Pink Ranger but she said nothing, knowing it could do more harm then good.

"Agile Kimberly, light as a feather. You are the Crane." Kim grinned and Dulcea moved on to the one in Black.

" Adam. . . Adam what's wrong?" Dulcea asked seeing his depressed look.

"I'm a frog." Dulcea looked down as she grinned and laughed softly.

"Yes, a frog. Like the one you kiss," she said and kissed his forehead. "Your the handsome prince."

Adam smiled and looked at the others, his face flushing slightly and Dulcea moved on to Hunter. Gold was yet another color she had not seen in the Ninjetti in some time, not as long as purple but almost as long. White was also a rare color, mostly she was used to seeing blue, black, pink, yellow and green, though there had not been new Ninjetti in centuries.

"Hunter, You are the snake, but not any snake the noble King Cobra, calculating and powerful," she said and then moved on to Tommy.

"And you Tommy are the Falcon. Winged Lord of the skies." She grinned once more and then moved back up the steps overlooking the jungle of Phaedos.

"To be in harmony with the sacred animal spirits is to have the force of the Ninjetti," she said and turned to look at them. "For those who are Ninjetti, _anything_ is possible."

"But I am afraid you must do this on your own," she said, looking at each of them.

"You're not coming with us, Dulcea?" Aisha asked.

"If only I could. One step beyond this plateau and I would begin to age as rapidly as Zordon is now. The strength is inside your, trust it!" Dulcea smiled. " Your Animal spirits will be your guide." She then transformed into an small white owl as her last words floated to them almost like an echo.

"May your animal spirits watch over you, good luck Rangers." The she flew away, leaving the Rangers to their journey.

"What do we do now?" Kim asked.

"We should get some rest," Hunter said. Neve nodded.

"We have a long journey ahead of us and even if we wanted to we can't do anything tonight." Neve smiled slightly. "We have to trust that we'll be able to do this in time, besides I think we're far enough from earth that night here is probably still day there," she said and Billy nodded.

"She's right, geologically it is improbable that we are even scientifically close to earth any longer," Billy began. "We've probably not been gone long."

Everyone looked at Billy and he smiled sheepishly. "I mean we're probably not on the same time schedule as Earth anymore." Everyone nodded and after a minute they all found placed to call it a night.

**xXx**

Once the sun began to rise the next morning they were up and Tommy stood at the steps overlooking the monolith and jungle. He was tightening his gloves as Kim came to his side and then slowly the other Rangers followed. Neve on his other side and Hunter beside her, then Billy and Adam. On the other side of Kim was Aisha and Rocky.

"It's time," Tommy said, nodding his head and without further words they began their decent into the jungle. They walked along the flatter land towards the deeper jungle and it seemed like a hour before they reached it as the sun was high in he sky by then. Tommy and the others were walking through the jungle, even hours latter and going up a pretty steep incline.

"Man, this jungle goes on forever," Billy said, to exhausted from hours of walking to use bigger words.

"We've got to keep moving guys," Tommy said and Neve nodded.

"Tommy's right you guys, Zordon's time is running out," Neve replied and everyone nodded and kept going. They did not walk for very much longer when they came upon a area littered in skeletons of dinosaurs and other bones.

"Looks like some kind of graveyard," Billy said as they looked around them.

"Something tells me this isn't your everyday graveyard," Hunter said as he looked around and Neve agreed as she moved closer to the gold ninjetti.

"I agree, something about this doesn't feel right," Neve mentioned.

"I wounder what happened to them all?" Kim asked and Neve scuffed.

"I'd rather not find out," the purple clad girl replied and They moved passed a large dino skeleton into more that were around them.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park," Adam said and as Billy looked into the eye holes of a rather large triceratops skeleton Aisha answered.

"Very funny, Adam." It was then the tail of the skeleton Billy was looking at lifted and came towards him but he jumped to the side as he heard it and laded close to the head. The head then reared up and roared some, before he rolled away and to his feet.

Aisha stared in horror, frozen and Kim gasped as Neve's eyes widened.

"I knew there was a reason I hated science!" Neve hissed as she backed away some. Hunter groaned, and nodded, agreeing with his girlfriends words.

"Aisha get out of there!" Rocky cried as the skeleton went after Aisha. Aisha screamed as she tripped and kept screaming as it kept trying to take a bite out of her. Adam ran forward trying to help only to be bated away and Rocky used a bone to hit it but was bated away in a tree hard.

Neve gasped and used her gem power on it only for it to bounce back and hit her sending her to the ground sparking. She groaned as Hunter helped her up and thanked the fact her ninjetti gear seemed to absorb some of the impact or else she was afraid of what might have happened. Electrocution wasn't the way she wanted to kick the bucket, especially not by her own power.

"I'm coming Aisha!" Unfortunately, he was knocked aside and unconscious by the triceratops' tail.

"Rocky!" Kim yelled, seeing Rocky hit the ground as Tommy went to make sure Neve was alright and Billy helped Adam up. Kim's yell gave Aisha enough time to get away though it did have the unfortunate effect of attracting the skeleton's attention. To herself, and Kim ran and said, climbing through the ribs of another skeleton.

"Get away from me!" She screamed and everyone attention went to their Pink Ranger.

"Kimberly!" Neve yelled and clinched her fist, knowing her gem power would not help and her spirit power would probably have the same effect. Tommy didn't wait for much though as he leaped into action.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled, as she tried to keep her feet away from the dino skeletons mouth which had knocked a lot of the ribs away in it's attempt to get her.

"Hold on!" Tommy called and hit it with something but it only drew it's attention to him as he ran at a tree and flipped off it onto the dinosaurs back.

"Whoa!" he called as he held on against it's bucking.

"Tommy hold on!" Aisha called.

"What are we gonna do?" Hunter asked, trying to think of ways to help out his girlfriend younger past father.

"I don't know," Billy said.

"Hold on tight Tommy!" Rocky called and Tommy held on as it tried to buck him off. It was only a few seconds latter he saw a bone which was on the dinosaurs neck and he smirked. He hoped he was right about this though, he never had been the best at science before.

"Hey, I've got a bone to pick with you!" Tommy said as he pulled the bone out and the skeleton fell apart and Tommy went down with it falling into the pile of bones.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked as she ran to his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"Looks like biology finally payed off for you, huh?" Billy asked and Tommy smiled and nodded. ""

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should go," Neve said and Hunter nodded. Rocky looked around and nodded as well.

"She's right, let's get out of here before he decides to pull himself together or something," Rocky said and they all nodded and continued on to the Monolith, where the Great Power would reside.

**xXx**

It only took a little further before the Rangers reached the gigantic monolith.

"Hey guys check this out," Rocky said.

They each looked around, checking to make sure there were no dangers.

"What do you think?" Hunter asked, as he stood beside Tommy and Tommy looked at him and shook his head.

"Wait her," he replied and Hunter watched as Tommy went up to where four statues were embedded in the walls touched it before he turned to face the others and Kim and Neve screamed.

"Tommy!" they cried in unison and Tommy whirled around and moved back, narrowly avoiding being sliced in two by the now solid stature dog like creature with armor and two blades in hand. The creature kept coming as the others had already begun backing up and Tommy back flipped off the monolith steps to stand in front of his friends. He looked down at his Ninjetti suit and said, taking a stance as did the others as the other statues came to life.

"What now?" Kim asked and Tommy was the first to act.

"Ninjetti, the Falcon!"

"The Snake!"

"The Frog!"

"The Ape!"

"The Crane!"

"The Dragonfly!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Bear!" The Rangers called and Aisha gasped and ducked from getting her head cut off and rolled. They all split up to take on the four statues. Neve and Hunter worked together on one and Neve was thrown into the monolith stairs, letting out a small scream as her back hit the indent of the steps. Tommy came to her aid as Hunter flipped over the creature and he used his speed to confuse it and grab one of it's blade and using it against him.

It confused the rock creature even more and hurt it as well before Neve had stood back up, Tommy having helped her regain herself and used her spirit power and released the light pink energy from her hands which blew the creature back some before making it into little pebbles of rock as it blew up.

"You alright beautiful?" Hunter asked as he reached her side and Tommy ran to help Kim who was trying to get a boulder moving.

"Hang on, Kim!" Tommy yelled as he swung over on a vine and they pushed the boulder onto the statue, crushing it under it. Back in front of the monolith Neve nodded.

"I'm going to be sore, but otherwise I'm fine," she said and it was true. She was positve that her back would be very sore and possibly bruised if it was not already but once they got the power Ranger healing would be even faster. It had been proven before that former rangers never fully lost the power, which meant they didn't age as fast as normal people, hence why her parents looked barely into their twenties when they were in their thirties and why they healed faster, but not as fast as when they had active powers.

"Right," Hunter said. It was not a minute latter that Billy, Kim, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky came together with the purple and gold ninjetti and were fighting the last statue together when Tommy said from where he was standing in on a branch.

"Ninjetti Corkscrew kick!" He twirled around as he came down from the limb and kicked the statue into the monolith with force, landing on his feet once it was over.

"Eight ball, quarter pocket," he quipped as it shattered into pieces exactly where it had come to life from. With the last statue defeated they took off their masks, and the ground started to shake. They looked at each other.

"What now?" Aisha asked.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Kim asked and Neve looked around

"Look!" she said and pointed as the monolith opened and a pyramid with a embedded crest of their Ninjetti animals- the Falcon, frog, Dragonfly, Crane, Ape, Beat and Wold - was in the center of the pyramid.

"The great power," Hunter said as he looked at it and Neve smiled.

"The sacred animals," she replied just as the crest glowed and their animals came to them, with the crys of their animal, flying around them.

"New Zords!" Adam said and then the animals went into them and gave them their powers back. Though each noticed that the power coins in their belts were different, a new power coin, and new powers. Hunter's suit was just like the Green Dragon Ranger they noticed but the shield was silver and had the snake crest in the center and was of course gold. Anything that had once been gold was now silver and the helmet was slightly different. The main difference was that their was fang like teeth coming down lower over the visor on either side which really made it look snake like.

Neve's was just like Kimberly, only in light purple like her ninjetti suit. The visor was the only difference and it was only slightly. It was slightly large, more oval shaped then Kim's but also still had a bit of the heart like shape of Kim's to it.

"Alright!" Adam cheered.

"We did it!" Aisha cried.

"Our communicators are back online!" Billy said, letting everyone know and Hunter and Neve turned to each other and smiled. It felt good to be back in uniform.

"This is awesome!"

"Right, we've done it, but we should get back," Hunter said and everyone nodded.

"Hunter's right guys," Tommy began. "Let's go deal with Ivan!" They put their hands on their belts and together they teleported back to Earth.

"Good luck Power Rangers," Dulcea said from a tree were she was perched in her owl form. Feeling the effects even in her owl form the warrior of Phaedos cried out and flew back to the plateau where she'd take refuge and reclaim her health.


	5. Ryan's Comet

**A/N: Here is chapter five. I would have had it up sooner but I had to work on the house a bit today. Actually the rest of the week, so updates may be a bit sluggish for a few days. Just bare with me, I'll try to get chapters up each day like usual but I might not be able to this next week. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it and messing with the original way it happened and making it my own. Hopefully it is just as good. **

********Also a friend of mine, Jeremy Shane has posted a new story, a Power Ranger/Victorious Crossover which features Neveah who I have allowed him to write into his story. It is a great story and he does a wonderful job capturing Neve even though there is only one chapter so far. So go check it out. ********

********Anyways enjoy, and R&R!********

* * *

><p><strong>Purple with Shock.<strong>

**Chapter 5: Ryan's Comet.**

It didn't seem like long before the Rangers had landed back on earth but what they found when they did was not something they wanted to find. The downtown of Angel Grove was in destruction, small fires around them let them know it was pretty fresh.

"Oh my god!" Neve gasped as she looked around.

"Oh man! Look at this place!" Tommy said as he and the others looked around, gathering in one spot.

"This is Ivan's work," Hunter said, clinching his fist. "I can't believe it got this far." Neve placed an comforting hand on his arm and they shared a look, even through their helmets they knew each other so well it was second instinct to know what the other was expressing.

"We should get to the command center," Adam suggested.

"He might be right, we can't do anything right now but we can save Zordon," Hunter said and they were about to agree when Billy heard something and held out a hand.

"Wait, did you hear something?" he asked. The Rangers looked at each other and then around them. Suddenly Aisha spoke, pointing at something in front of them.

"I think we're about to find out," she said. "Look!" Instantly they saw the metal like creature the size of Zords, maybe, coming forward. It was one of Ooze's ectomorphicon titans, moving towards them slowly and they all fell into a stance like position ready for fight.

"Ew, and I thought I'd seen the ugliest monsters back home," Neve began and Kim nodded, she agreed that thing was ugly. "I hate bugs."

"Wow, what is that thing?" Kim asked as the giant bug like creature moved a scorpion like tail above it.

"I guess Ivan's been busy while we've been away," Tommy said and Hunter shook his head.

"Well, let's destroy his hard work," Hunter suggested and everyone held back a small chuckle and nodded.

"Whoa!" the Rangers gasped as the scorpion like metal creature fired a laser out of it's tail and then they heard something from behind him.

"What was that?" Tommy asked and they turned as Aisha spoke.

"There's another one." Neve sighed.

"Great that's just what we need," she said and Kim made a face behind her helmet.

"That one's even uglier," Kim said and Neve nodded.

"You said it, sister," Neve said and it was a common saying. She had said it to Tori and Kira before but saying it to her mother, younger past version or not felt strange but at least it didn't make them curious about the fact she did resemble Kim so much. If they realized she looked so much like her father as well though, it could end badly. Best to keep things quiet, because Neve had a feeling they'd be here for a long while yet.

"Oh no," Kim said as the taller fly like zord shot at a car, destroying it. Neve clinched her teeth.

"We've got to stop these thing guys," Neve said as she looked at them.

"She right," Tommy began. "We've got new Ninja Zords, let's use them!" The other Rangers all nodded.

"Right!" they said in unison and then they called on them one at a time, going into complex motions that related to their new powers.

"Ninja Crane Zord!" Kim called finishing her stance and Neve was next.

"Ninja Dragonfly Zord!" she called and finished her stance which was almost exactly like Kim's only her ending was a bit more claw like, her her hands were farther apart, her right hand going straight up above her head and her feat together gracefully as she finished.

"Ninja Wolf Zord!" Billy called next.

"Ninja Frog Zord!"

"Ninja Ape Zord!" Rocky called after Adam and then it was Aisha's turn.

"Ninja Bear Zord!"

"Ninja Falcon Zord!" Tommy called and then Hunter finished last.

"Ninja Snake Zord!" Hunter finished in his stance, which was a lot like Tommy's only, it also seemed to have aspects of the Green Dragon Ranger as his stance finished in a almost striking pose. Then almost immediately after they all threw their hands out in front of them – having been standing in a circle before - each Ranger holding his or her new power coin in front of them as golden light shot out and met in the middle. Then it shot into the air and they back away, moments latter the cry of their Zords could be heard.

"Look! It's the Zords!" Adam called out pointing into the sky and the Rangers cheered as their new Zords came towards them.

"Ninja Zords!" Billy said.

"Awesome!"

"Let's do it!" Tommy said and they all nodded.

"Right!"

"Ninja Zords, power up!" they all called and they sort of teleported into their zords.

"Ready to ride," Tommy said as he was seated in his cockpit and Billy said, looking around the cockpit of his new Zord.

"All systems online," Billy said and Neve chuckled, a bit of her old evil chuckle coming through but it simply made Hunter laugh as well when the others chuckled but could not suppress a slight shiver. Tommy did as well, though he blinked, that laugh was so familiar but he just couldn't place it.

"Cool controls, reminds me of my Phoenix Zord," Neve said and Kim laughed as she grinned in her own cockpit.

"Nice stereo," Kim said and Adam grinned from his zord as he flipped a few switches.

"Activating weapons system," The Black Ranger said.

"We're out of here," Rocky said and Hunter chuckled.

"Let's not get to exited yet Rocky, we still have Ivan's butt to kick back to whatever toxic waste he came from," the gold Ranger said from his cobra zord and the others nodded.

"Alright Rangers," Tommy began from his zord. "I'm over the east quadrant. My sensors are picking up a disturbance. I'm going in!" Tommy then swooped closer to the ground with his zord and The crane and Dragonfly flew together in graceful arcs close bye.

"Somebody call for an exterminator?" Tommy asked as he readied his zord for combat. "I've got a lock." As the beeping got steadier three places on the Falcon Zords wings slid away to reveal three missiles.

"Rocket's away!" Tommy called and the rockets left hitting in front of the scorpion like zord below. It retaliated shooting at the Falcon zord and hitting it's left wing.

"I've been hit!" Tommy said. "I'm pulling out."

"Don't worry Tommy, frog zord takes in position," Adam's voice said through the link as the Falcon zord flew off for repairs.

"Alright guys, let's take care of these things and show Ivan what he's dealing with," Neve said as she flew around and Hunter, Kim, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy replied, in unison.

"Right!"

"Tongue tied and twisted," Adam said as the frog Zord's tongue wrapped around the scorpion based monster's neck. "Ye ha!"

"Nice one Adam," Neve said as she flew over head and the as she gracefully arced back around her Zord staled and out of her wings and tail came a string of fire of tornado like winds so it looked like a fire twister was shot from the zord at the monster. It impacted but did little damage except make the metallic zord spark and angry and Neve had to think quickly to avoid a hit by the scorpion's tail laser.

"Stupid brute," Neve muttered and Adam chuckled.

"That was great Neve," Adam said and then the scorpion turned it's tail on the frog zord who had reattach it's tongue to it's neck. "Bad move sparky!"

"Play with fire and you're going to get burnt!" Adam said and flipped a switch as blue like lightning currents went through the tongue and zapped the scorpion and a few seconds latter it fired another laser at the frog zord which hit.

"I need backup!" Adam called and Billy answered as Neve circled above, keeping herself available if needed as Hunter and Billy came into the area. The Cobra Snake Zord, slid in beside Adam and it's up body sat up as it's eyes glowed red and fired lasers out of them, hitting the enemy scorpion head on. It flinched back as the Wolf Zord approached from behind.

"Wolf Zord in position," Billy said. "Keep him tied up Adam, I'm loading hydraulics's." Billy then proceeded to hit some buttons at his side.

"I'm loosing him!" Adam called and the Cobra Zord hissed and it's tails lashed out, wrapping around the Scorpions neck as well.

"Thanks Hunter," Adam said and Hunter grinned from his own Zord.

"Anytime," he replied and the Wolf Zord appeared read to pounce.

"Here it goes," Billy said. And the Zord pounced biting down on the Scorpions tail. "Alright got him." Billy groaned though as the Scorpion's tail began thrashing, shaking him from side to side. Over with the fly like creature Aisha's bear zord was standing in the middle of the road in front of the now turned fly.

"Alright time to boogie with the Bear," Aisha said as she hit some controls in her zord. As the bear zord stood on hind legs ready to attack the fly sent lasers at her and shot the zord back and into a building.

"Whoa!" she cried out as her zord sparked some. "I've been hit hard!" Above the fly Rocky came into view on top of a building.

"Ape Zord, locked on target," he said and punched in some control demands. "Ye ha!" Rocky yelled as he jumped and landed on the fly, the Zord's arms wrapped around the fly monster's neck.

"Hang in there Rocky," Aisha said from her now functioning Zord.

"Hanging, I'm hanging," Rocky replied as he tried to keep his grip on the Fly like Zord. Back over with Adam, Hunter and Billy they were barely hanging in.

"I'm getting air sick up here!" Billy cried as he was shaken from side to side.

"My stabilizers, they've ruptured!" Adam said. "I can't hold on much longer." Neve was about to swoop in to help when she noticed Ooze had her mother's zord in a hold and she clinched her teeth and looked between the two.

"I'm gonna go see if I can help Kimberly," Neve said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Go on Beautiful, we'll be fine," Hunter said as he growled low in his throat and sent the lasers from his Zord's eyes at the scorpion once again as Neve flew off.

"I'm burning up in here!" Kim cried out as she struggled to get out of Ivan's hold. Neve's Zord cried out as he swooped around the Crane Zord before sending purple energy like beams out of it's eyes, much like Hunter's zord could do and Ooze, just as Aisha told Kim to use her thrusters. All at once the beams hit as Kim hit her thrusters and Ooze was forced to let go as he stumbled back and Neve's Zord cried out in victory as it swooped by where Ooze was at a fast agile pace back to the others.

"Thanks Neve," Kim said as she got loose and gained control of her speed once again.

"Your welcome," Neve replied nodding.

By the time Neve got back the tail on the Scorpion had come off and the Wolf Zord flew back, landing a few feet away. The ooze began to leak out of the metal zord like creature and ooze was gushed everywhere, including on Billy's Zord, and Neve barely avoiding it as she was flying sort of low but with her grace and skill in a flying Zord she was able to maneuver out of its way.

"Ew," Neve muttered.

"Ugh, I've been oozed," Billy said and Adam groaned as he tried to keep a hold on the Scorpion.

"I'm loosing my grip!" he cried and Hunter made a sound in the back of his throat as he tried to keep his Zord's tail in place.

"So am I, I don't think I'll be able to hold it any longer!" Hunter said as he struggled.

"Hold on guys!" Neve cried as she swooped around them and smiled as she saw the Falcon Zord.

"Tommy, you up for a double team?" Neve asked and Tommy smirked.

"You've got it," he said. "Falcon Zord is back in the game!" Together they swooped down.

"Disengage guys!" Neve called out as she readied her own missiles which came out of the of the middle of the wings, by letting them down in a holder of some sort.

"We've got a clear shot," Tommy said.

"He's all yours," Adam said and both Hunter and Adam pressed some buttons and disengaged their Zords.

"Alright big guy, it's lights out for you," Tommy said and Neve chuckled as they both slowed down and readied the missiles.

"Time to squash this bug," Neve agreed.

"Right, rockets away!" Tommy cried and together they both pressed the button that controlled that for them and six missiles each left their Zords and impacted the Scorpion and as the flames danced around and slowly faded both Dragonfly and Falcon Zord flew over them and back, higher into the sky.

"Alright, he's out of there!" Adam cheered and.

"I love it when she blows things up," Hunter muttered and the others laughed.

"No time for lovie-dovie right Now Hunter," Neve said, teasingly and Hunter chuckled.

"Target neutralized guys, now let's go get the other one," Tommy said, as he smiled, amused at the banter.

"Right!" Hunter, Neve, Adam and Billy chorused.

"He's too strong!" Rocky cried out as he still hug from the now thrashing fly like creature zord. Though it was probably more like a hornet but it still made them think of a fly in ways.

"Whoa!" Rocky groaned as the zord creature threw him over it's head and the Ape Zord landed on it's back. Just as he did though the others came to his aid.

"Everybody close in, this streets a dead end," Tommy ordered and the others nodded.

"They've destroyed my beautiful creation," Ooze said, growling as he did. "Now I'm beginning to get really angry!" He then began stretched himself out, ooze like and fill the Hornitor – which was the proper name for the fly like creature they found - so that he was now zord size.

"Oh, I'm going to be sick!" Kim said as she grimaced and Neve groaned as well.

"God, could this get any grosser?" Neve moaned in disdain and then hit her helmet with her palm. "Great, had to say it."

"It's okay Neve," Hunter said. "With your luck you wouldn't even need to have said it."

"Thanks," Neve grumbled with a sigh.

"Time for a little sword play," Ooze said as he grabbed the tower like place he and Goldar had been and tore it out of the ground. He then moved forward, stepping on the monorail track.

"He destroyed part of the monorail tracks!" Kim exclaims and Tommy clinched his fist before making the proper motions.

"We need Ninja Megazord Power, Now!" he cried and the others nodded.

"Ninja Megazord, Power up!" They cried out in unison making their own hand motions and the sequence began.

"Guys, I'll finish the sequence later. The monorails in trouble," Tommy said.

"Right, we'll take care of Ivan," Kim told him and the The Falcon flew off and the Crane, Dragonfly, Snake, Wolf, Bear, Ape, and Frog Zords combined to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Battle mode, now!" they called in unison as they all came into one big control room. Neve sat beside Kimberly and Hunter on the other side of Kim, beside Rocky.

"Activating Ninja battle mode," Billy said and then they all made a single set of hand motions.

"Power Sword now!" they called in unison and the slim yet ready power sword appeared to them.

"Now we Tango," Ooze said and hit the Megazord with it's make shift weapon and then they began their battle. At the Monorail a group of kids, and teenagers were on the train when they realized the monorail track was broken.

"The tracks broken!" one of them cried out. It was then the cry of the Falcon could be heard as it swooped down.

"Hang on kids," Tommy said as he came closer. "Falcon Zord is coming in for a landing." With that he sat the Zord down, it's tail and head connecting the once broken monorail tracks and the kids cheered inside.

"Good luck Kids," Tommy told them, though they could not hear him. Back with Ivan and the other Rangers, the Megazord had just ducked under a swing from Ivan and was standing back up when it's weapon connected with the power sword and sparks flew.

"Oh no, the Power Sword has been destroyed!" Neve said, and then she looked at Kim. It was pretty obvious to everyone that when Tommy wasn't around to lead it fell to Kim. The same could be said about Neve when it came to the Ninja Storm team and even the Dino Thunder team looked to her when Dr. O wasn't around because she was a more active Ranger then her father or mother had been.

"Pressure is dropping!" Rocky called as they all worked to keep themselves running as a warning was flashing inside the Zord.

"Tommy we need your help!" Kim called out.

"Hold on guys," Tommy replied back as he made his way back to them.

"Everybody hang on!" Neve exclaimed as Ivan held the Megazord up above his head and spun around before throwing them through Angel Grove First Bank. They landed on the road on the other side of the bank and skidded to a stop.

"All systems are down," Hunter said as he gripped the console.

"Tommy! Get your butt down here!" Kim cried out as Billy tried to get the megazord back to it's feet.

"I must have been crazy to miss this, but then again..." Neve trailed off as she pushed some buttons to help assist Billy.

"Falcon zord coming in to finish the sequence," he said as he flew in and the Falcon Zord connected to the back or the Megazord.

"Ninja Falcon Megazord!" Tommy called as he left his cockpit and came into the bigger control room, above Kimberly and in between Adam and Aisha.

"It's good to see you Tommy," Neve said as she smiled, looking up above her. Hunter nodded.

"Yeah, we really need the help," he said, nodding at the White Ranger.

"Alright guys, let's get ooze out of here before he destroys everything!" Tommy told them and they all twirled back to their stations in their chairs.

"I'll set a course for outer-space," Billy said and began doing just that.

"Great idea Billy," Neveah said.

"Let's do it," everyone chorused and began working at their own stations, readying for the outer-space battle.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Ooze said as he followed them into outer-space.

"Got it, I think I know how to get rid of Ivan," Billy said as he turned around some.

"Really, how?" Adam asked and Billy smiled under his helmet.

"Ryan's comet!" Billy answered.

"Billy that's brilliant," Neve told the blue clad Ranger beside her.

"What?" Kim asked looked over at the Blue Ranger as well.

"We get Ivan in the comets path," Billy said and Aisha finished for him, understanding where he was going.

"And boom! He's space dust!" Aisha finished, her fist in her hand and a grin on her face.

"Alright guys, main thrusters," Hunter suddenly said and they all nodded and turned back to their stations, activating the main thrusters.

Over on the Moon Palace Rita and Zedd see the Rangers and Ooze fly by.

"Well, if isn't the double dealing dough head!" Rita exclaimed.

"I hope those Rangers put that lousy low life out of my misery," Zedd said. "Go Rangers!"

"Go Ranger!" Rita cheered, following her husbands example.

"Go Rangers!"

"Go Rangers!"

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick," Rita suddenly said as she swayed. Zedd growled and nodded.

"It had to be done," he said, grimacing.

Farther out in space the Rangers came to a stop.

"We're approaching the comets coordinates," Billy told them.

"Alright, this is it," Tommy began. "We'll wait here and lour him in."

"I love an stupid villain," Neve said shaking her head and the others chuckled a bit.

"I'm going to tare you apart," Ooze said, as he flew closer. "Zord by Zord."

"Here he comes," Hunter said.

"Brace yourselves!" Tommy exclaimed and at the last minute they did just that.

"Pressures in the red!" Adam told Tommy and Rocky exclaimed, almost seeming shocked.

"We're imploding!" Neve shook her head and clinched her teeth.

"Oh this is just not my day!" she exclaimed and hit a button firing lasers from the zord but it only seemed to makes lights sparks against Ivan.

"Dammit!" Hunter yelled.

"Baring zero-zero-nine," Billy said. "We're right in the comet's trajectory."

"We need to break away!" Neve said with a gasp.

"Have you hugged your Zords today?" Ivan asked, he looked in on the Rangers.

"Here it comes!" Rocky pointed out.

"We have to break his grip," Hunter said.

"Desperate times, call for Desperate measures," Aisha said as she hit some button beside her and Neve looked over and chuckled.

"I like the way you think," she said and smirked. Hunter looked over at her slightly and narrowed his eyes. He almost felt sorry for Ivan, almost.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Taking care of business!" Aisha said and she hit a red shell covering to a large red button that was for emergency use only and the Zord's leg hit Ivan in the groin and he flipped backwards, right into Ryan's comet.

"Were out of here," Tommy said and the others nodded and as the rangers headed back to Earth, Ivan was hit by the comet, and exploded. Once back on Earth they teleported back to the command center.

"Alpha!" Aisha called as they came forward to where Alpha stood, bowed over Zordon who lay motionless, his eyes closed.

"Rangers!" Alpha exclaimed. "You made it."

"I'm afraid you're too late," Alpha said as they made a circle around the place where Zordon's tube once was.

"No," Neve muttered. Hunter gripped her hand from her side, he knew she did not handle death well, everyone knew. The Rangers were all brought to tears as they stood beside Zordon.

"Too late?" Billy questioned, looking at each of his friends, their helmets all resting on the edge of where the tube once was, next to the crystals.

"This can't be happening," Kim said, she was obviously fighting back tears as well.

"Guys, remember what we learned?" Hunter asked, looking at them realizing something.

"Dulcea," Neve said in realization.

"To those who have the Power, all things are possible," Tommy said, understanding.

"Come on, What do we have left to loose?" Neve asked and the Rangers looked at each other and made a wider circle and hey raised their hands up so they were almost touching the ones beside them and closed their eyes.

Then, the crest on their chest began to glow, a circular glow in gold as their animal spirits shot out of them and blue dot like glitter came around them, sort of like the dust Dulcea had used on Phaedos and everything began to heal. The Command Center and Alpha were fixed as if they had never been broken and the computers were back online. Then Zordon was brought back to life, his eyes flying open as he breathed in breath once more, and his tube was fixed.

"RANGERS!" Zordon exclaimed happily.

"Zordon!" They all cried and smiled.

"He's alive, he's alive, he's alive!" Alpha cheered and Zordon smiled.

"We thought you had..." Kim couldn't finish the sentence and Zordon nodded.

"IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, TOO," he responded.

"We're glad you're back Zordon," Hunter said as he smiled, his arm wrapped around Neveah's waist.

"I AM GLAD YOUR BACK AS WELL HUNTER," Zordon began. "I SEE YOU HAVE POWER AGAIN. I WOULD ASK YOU HELP THE OTHER RANGERS UNTIL I CAN FIND A WAY HOME FOR YOU." Neve smiled and nodded.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," she said.

"They're our team now as well," Hunter said and the others smiled and patted the two new Rangers on them on the shoulder or hugged them in Kim and Aisha's cases.

**xXx**

That next night, after the battle Tommy, Hunter, Neve, Kim, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Adam were at Ernie's on the outdoor patio where they could see the fireworks the city was letting off.

"To the new Rangers," Tommy said as he raised his smoothie and the other raised their as well.

"Well, sort of new," Kim said, smiling and they all laughed as they lowered the drinks.

"Funny," Neve said as she grinned.

"Yeah, we're not that out of practice. After all we're ninja's," Hunter said and the Rangers chuckled.

"Yeah that cool man," Rocky said. "You have to show us how you do that ninja streak thing."

"You probably already can," Neve said with a shrug. Hunter nodded.

"It probably comes with the Ninjetti package," Hunter said. "We'll have to try it some time."

"Hey guys," a kid said, no older the thirteen or twelve. The Rangers all smiled.

"Hi Fred," Kim said. "Fred these are our friends. My cousin Neveah and her boyfriend, Hunter."

Fred smiled at the two new teenagers. Neveah being Kim's cousin was the cover story, Alpha even created a small gadget that made Kim's parents think that Neveah was their mother's sister's daughter. It sort of worked out, Neve could live with Kim and Hunter could stay at the command center living quarters. Sadly though it was almost too convenient as said Aunt of Kim's had recently died in a car crash in Los Angeles.

"Hey, I'm Fred," he said and then grinned. "Did you see the Power Rangers. They're was two more with them, a purple and gold. Isn't that great?" The Rangers all smiled and nodded and then stood as the fireworks began.

"Looks like a new adventure huh, Handsome?" Neve asked looking up at Hunter and he grinned.

"Looks like it," Hunter said and wrapped an arm around her waist. "That's alright though. We'll be ready."


	6. Fourth down and Long

**A/N: Well her it is, chapter six. It was pretty fast, but it took me around four hours to get it right so I hope you all like it. I'm rewatching Stop the hate master right now so I can go into that episode next. I also need to let everyone know that Neve and Hunter will get home but not before Zeo and I am thinking about having them join the zeo team as well, but right now it is not decided yet. What do you think about them joining as the Purple and Silver - because there was already a gold ranger when Jason returned - when they quest for the zeo crystals? That won't be for a while though. **

**Also another thing while Neve and Hunter will be in the past for about a year, little to no time will pass in the future. Not to mention Kim and Tommy will know where they are, their memories were under a time lock but once the day came that they'd go back their memories were unlocked so they know that Neve and Hunter are okay. They'll return about three days after leaving even though they would have been gone almost a year for them. It is a time difference thing, something I am fond of using even if it might not be scientifically correct. Anyways Enjoy and R&R!**

**NOTE: I FORGOT HALF THE CHAPTER AND DID NOT NOTICE UNTIL NOW, SO GO BACK AND READ IT IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Purple with Shock.<strong>

**Chapter 6: Fourth down and Long.**

**Angel Grove High School;**

**March 20th, 1995:**

A week had passed since the day Neveah and Hunter had arrived in Angel Grove, and not just any Angel Grove, 1995 Angel Grove. In that week Neve and Hunter had helped the Rangers battle their way to the Temple to protect Ninjor – the keeper of the Ninjetti Temple on earth and the place their powers were protected – though this only counted for the Power Coins since he had created them and teleported their new ones to them after they'd received the great power.

They had also dealt with Rita messing with Kimberly through her dreams – Neve was really sick of the evil messing with their dreams – and them coming after a simple paper lantern which seemed to have a story and power behind it that Adam had. And them their science teacher was turned into a monster and Rocky had to try and teach his class. It was a unforgettable week, and Neve had forgotten just how tiring being a Ranger could really be.

To make things worse, she had to return to High School. She had grumbled and groaned, pleaded and given puppy dog eyes but her grandma Hart - who thought she was her Aunt at the moment – would have none of it. Today was officially her first day, but she's gotten revenge – so to say – when she'd convinced Zordon that if she was going to High School then so should Hunter. Hunter may have been almost twenty but he could easily pass for an seventeen or eighteen year old.

Second class of the day? Chemistry...she was in hell. Science had never been her most loving of subjects and worse of all was Chemistry. Oh, she passed the class but it was only through rigorous study sessions and sitting long hours at a table with her father and mother going over it because she really wanted to get it right. It had all payed off in the end but to go through high school a second time? It was bad enough the first time.

Right now though she sat at the table with her partners – Aisha and Billy since there was a uneven amount of students – and was going over the notes Aisha had lent her. In front of them was Rocky and his partner, Allen.

"Hey Rocky? Is it true your uncle's going to be speaking to the football team after school today?" Billy asked as Aisha measured something and Neve looked up, interested in where this would go. She had never been a big fan of football but she knew enough to get by, but just barely.

"Yeah," Rocky replied as he turned in his seat. "Mr. Kaplan asked him if he'd give us some good pointers before the Stone Canyon match."

"Uncle Joe," Allen mused from beside Rocky. "I can't believe your uncle is Joe Hayley!"

"He's the best pro-quarterbacker around!" Aisha said, exited. Neve looked between her friends and shrugged.

"Is he?" she asked. "Maybe I should check out a game or two. I've never been much of a football fan."

"You should, it's a great game," Allen said nodding at Neve.

"He's right, I think you'd really like it Neve," Rocky said and Neve nodded. "Anyways, I've always just known him as Uncle Joe. He really helped me out a lot as a kid."

"Enough chatter everyone!" the teacher called and put his goggles on. "Let's don those goggles and begin mixing."

"Hey Allen, could you read those equations from that book for me please?" Rocky asked and Allen nodded, looking down at his book. Neve barely heard as Allen was reading off the equations to Rocky. She was too busy, following what Billy said or trying to anyways. Thankfully, she was familiar with this, since she'd already been through High School once and she had gone to Angel Grove high until the middle of Sophomore year when they moved to Blue Bay Harbor.

It was a shock when they heard a small explosive sound and then smoke began to fill the room.

"Don't panic everyone, just fill out of the room one at a time in a orderly fashion," the teacher instructed

"Oh man, what happened?" Rocky asked as they where the last ones left inside.

"I don't know Rocky," Allen said and then they left as well, to catch up with the other students.

**xXx**

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Rita exclaimed as she gazed through her telescope, and then turned walking down from the balcony like area.

"If those brats can't do a simple chemistry problem, why can't we defeat them?" she asked.

"Here Zedd!" Goldar called as he held a football in hand and then threw it to Zedd. Finster came up beside Rita, a long green thing in his hands.

"Rita, I have a magic centipede monster that I think you will truly appreciate, " Finster said and Rita looked at it and scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"No more bugs!" she ordered. "I need something the Rangers will truly fear!"

"Go wide your athleticness!" Goldar called as he once again threw the ball to Zedd. Zedd growled as the ball hit his hand and bounced off.

"Your lordship, let me get that for you," Finster said as he came over and bent down to pick it up about the same time as Zedd, bumping their heads together and he dropped his centipede next to the ball.

"My centipede!" Finster exclaimed as Lord Zedd grumbled.

"What's this?" Lord Zedd wondered as the football and centipede glowed and then became a strange monster. A mix of a large football player and a centipede.

"Wow, our own personal quarterback!" Rito exclaimed. "Toss one over here!" the football-centipede monster raised the football and did as he was asked and Rito caught it.

"Oh yeah, it's touchdown time!" Rito yelled as he began doing the earthlings strange touchdown dance, but then he simply disappeared in a flash of reddish light.

"Where'd he go?" Rita asked.

"Wait, I see something!" Goldar exclaimed and walked forward and bent down to pick up a football, that sort of looked like Rito.

"Look, he's finally useful," Goldar said and Rita laughed.

"Oh, I like it," she said.

"Goldar, let's play some Rito ball," Zedd said and Goldar raised his hand and threw the ball to Zedd who caught it and chuckled.

"Great ball, they don't make them like this anymore," Zedd cackled, then looking at the monster who nodded.

"You know, I'll call you Centiback," Zedd said and then kicked the back back to Goldar who let it fall to the ground. Rita chuckled and then zapped Rito with her crescent staff and he turned back into Rito.

"Any body get the number to that bus?" Rito asked, rubbing his head.

"On sheer accident, you've created something you could have never created on purpose!" Lord Zedd said, almost happily. "You are going to defeat, the Power Ranger!"

**xXx**

"Okay, alright, nobody panic!" Bulk said as he came to stand behind Rocky and Skull behind Allen. Neve stood beside Aisha and rolled her eyes. "Angel Grove junior police patrol is on the case."

"Great," Neve muttered, shaking her head and Aisha hid a chuckle as she smirked slightly.

"Anyone know who is responsible for all this smoke?" Bulk asked and Allen sighed looking down almost shamefully.

"Everybody back inside," the teacher, Mr. Molten said, waving everyone back in.

"I know you heard the man," Bulk began. "Get inside."

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" Mr. Molten asked and Neve scuffed.

"Don't you have classes as well?" Neve asked and they shook their heads.

"Actually Mr. Molten, we are on celebrity detail," Bulk said. "We've been assigned to guard Rocky." Rocky turned his eyes shocked and wide and he scuffed.

"You guys?' he asked and shook his head. Neve giggled some and Aisha hid a smile behind her hand. Billy bit his cheek to stop from smiling.

"I suggest you get to it!" Mr. Molten said, pointing away and the two nodded, a bit scared.

"Yes sir," Bulk said.

"Right away sir," Skull said and they both scurried away, knocking over Allan's book from his hands as they did. Neve bent forward to pick it up and opened it, looking at the notes she was a bit confused. They were pretty good notes, but something didn't seem right.

"Allan," Neve began looking from the notes to Allan. "Are these the notes you used to mix the chemicals?" Allan looked kind of sheepish and shy as he nodded.

"Yeah, they are," he replied. Neve passed them to Aisha who blinked as she looked them over. She couldn't see where anything was wrong either but there had to be, if the result of the smoke was anything to go on.

"I don't get it, they look fine to me," Neve said. "Aisha what do you think?" Aisha sighed and then handed them to Billy who looked them over.

"Billy, can you see where he did anything wrong?" Aisha asked and Billy sighed.

"Well," Billy began. "Judging from the explosion that occurred and the formula you've got written here. I'd say you reversed the elements." Neve looked over at the paper, as she moved in between Aisha and Billy and nodded. But that didn't make much since, how could he have reversed the elements, it wasn't a common mistake. At least she didn't think it was.

"What?" Allan asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you read them backwards. That's what caused the chemical reaction that transpired," Billy explained and Allan sighed a look of understanding coming over his face.

"Oh man," Allan groaned.

"Until you can get your grades up, I'm going to suggest the couch suspend you from the team," Mr. Molten said.

"But sir, the Stone Canyon game!" Allan exclaimed.

"Wait, Mr. Molten, what if I helped Allan study?" Rocky asked and Mr. Molten sighed.

Well," Mr. Molten sighed again. "Allan, if I can see your making an effort starting today, I won't say anything to the couch." Allan grinned and nodded.

"I understand sir, thank you," Allan said and they all entered the classroom again.

**xXx**

"How is your day?" Hunter asked as he leaned against the locker next to hers before their math class together. Neve turned and smiled. Putting her chemistry and English book inside she grabbed her Math book and notebook before shutting it and leaning against it as well.

"It's been..repetitive. School really hadn't changed much in seventeen years. Angel Grove High is scarily the same as I remember," Neve said and moved closer. Hunter put his hand on her waist and Neve leaned up to kiss him before they pulled apart barely thirty seconds latter. The last thing they needed was one of the teachers or the principle to catch them, she didn't know if it was still against school policy to kiss during school hours but in the future it had been.

"Sorry beautiful, it's not been much better for me either," Hunter said and she sighed and they began to walk to class together as the first warning bell rang.

"I'm sorry about this, I just didn't want to go alone," she said. "I know I have the others as well but, I wanted you here with me." Hunter smiled and chuckled.

"It's alright, I didn't really enjoy school to much the first time around," he said and Neve smiled back and Hunter motioned for her to go into the classroom first and she raised an eyebrow and smirked coyly at him before going inside. Hunter chuckled and shook his head before following her in. This wasn't exactly how he thought they'd spend their time in the past, hell he didn't even expect them to be in the past but he wouldn't complain. It just meant he would have more time with Neveah before he was to busy to get away from the Academy.

**xXx**

That day after school Rocky and Allan sat outside of Ernie's studying. The others were busy doing their own things. Kim and Tommy were on a date, Aisha was working on her English report, Billy was messing with some new invention of his, Adam was messing with soccer ball somewhere and Hunter was at the command center helping Alpha out with fixing up the communication links, though mostly he just did what Alpha said and handled the tools. As for Neve, she was still at the school, having decided to go to the football field where Rocky's uncle was giving his speech thing.

"I don't get it Allan," Rocky began. "Your really smart, why do you have such a problem with school?" Allan shrugged, before looking at his friend.

"I guess I'm just not any good at it," he said. "Even when I was a little kid I hated reading. It's like words and numbers were out to trick me."

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked, not understanding what he was saying.

"When I check things I've written down. It's like I'm seeing things, upside down," Allan explains. Rocky nods, that made a little more since, actually it sounded a lot like his Uncle Joe's problem.

"You know, Uncle Joe had problems in school too," Rocky said. Allan's eyes widened.

"Your uncle! Oh man, I bet we missed your uncles talk!" Allan exclaimed and Rocky nodded.

"Man, " Rocky groaned. "Let's go see if we can catch him," Nodding the two boys got their books together and stuffed them in their bags before standing.

"Did your uncle really have problems with school?" Allan suddenly asked as they walked away.

Boy, did he," Rocky said nodding. "Your know what? I bet Uncle Joe could tell you were your gone wrong."

"Great," Allan said with relieved sigh. "Let's go."

**xXx**

Neve had listened intently to the talk Rocky's uncle had given and it was interesting to say the least. She still couldn't say she was a big fan of football but she at least found it interesting and would like to see a game in the future. The upcoming game would probably be a good place to start. After everyone had left she practically skipped down the bleachers and ran up to the man who was packing up to leave.

"Hi, I'm Neveah Gordon," Neve said holding out her hand. It was only half true of course, Gordon was her grandma's younger older sisters married name and when the cover story had been created it was this name she'd taken.

"Hi, I'm..." Neve didn't give him time to answer as she nodded smiling.

"Joe Hayley, your Rocky's uncle. I'm a friend of his," Neve said and Joe chuckled nodding.

"Well any friend of Rocky's is a friend of mine," Joe said and Neve smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "Anyways I just wanted to say that talk was great, really inspirational and stuff." Joe chuckled and nodded.

"Are you on the football team?" he asked and she laughed, shaking her head.

"No, knowing my luck I'd probably be trampled to death," she said. "No, I don't even follow football, actually it was Rocky who suggested I might like it so here I am."

"So what do you think so far?" he asked.

"It's great, well I still don't understand half of it but it's a lot more interesting then I gave it credit for." Joe was about to say something when they both heard voices running towards them and she sighed, rolling her eyes as she saw Bulk and Skull.

"Them however, not so interesting," Neve muttered and Joe smiled as Bulk and Skull closed in on them. At first they didn't see Neve but when they did Bulk smiled.

"Neveah, your looking beautiful today," Bulk said.

"Yeah, beautiful," Skull repeated and Neve sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood today boys, so can you get to the point," Neve said and the two nodded turning back to Joe. Sometimes she woundered how Bulk and Skull had made it out of High School in the future.

"Right, Mr. Hayley," Bulk began. "We're your junior police patrol escorts." Skull nodded.

"We're here to take you back to your hotel and protect you from any harm," Skull said and Neve rolled her eyes turning slightly so her back was pretty much turned to them.

"Yeah right, bunnies are better protection," Neve muttered in a whisper and Joe had to hold back a laugh, he doubted the others heard the young girl who obviously was not Bulk and Skulls biggest fans – and he could see why – but he had good hearing and she was closer to him then them.

"And get your Autograph as well," Bulk said bringing out a yellow paper as Neve turned around and she raised an eyebrow. That looked suspiciously like a ticket.

"Uh, this is a parking violation," Joe said. "I'm not going to sign that." Neve had to bite her lip to stop from laughing.

"On the back," Bulk clarified and Joe nodded.

"Right, on the back. Who do you want me to make it out too?" he asked and Bulk pointed to his tag and he nodded. "Right Bulk and..." he trailed off and only Skull noticed when Centiback appeared on the field.

"Welcome to the big game sport fans," Centiback said as he moved forward a bit, though he was to far away for anyone to hear.

"Bulk," Skull whispered urgently and Neve looked at Skull confused.

"Bulk!" Bulk turned to see what Skull wanted and his eyes widened.

"Oh no not again," Bulk said and both Neve and Joe turned to see what the problem was and Neve took a step back in shock. Great this was just what she need now, she could even do anything with Bulk, Skull or Rocky's uncle around.

"What is that?" Joe asks and Neve shrugs.

"That, oh just your local monster," she said. "No big deal, just the thing which is going to ruin my first day of school!" Joe looked at the seemingly angry girl and blinked. Farther away Allan and Rocky were walking into the field when Allan noticed the monster.

"Rocky, look!" Allan exclaimed as he stopped his friend from moving forward. Rocky's eyes widened upon seeing his Uncle, Bulk, Skull and Neveah being cornered by the new monster. Looking at each other they took off towards them, to help.

"Guys, we need to go," Neve said deciding it better to use we instead of telling them to run. The last thing she needed was the headache of trying to get them to leave while she stayed behind and then them getting suspicious when she disappeared and the Purple Ranger appeared.

"Your not going anywhere!" Centiback said. As he pointed at Neve and Mr. Hayley Bulk and Skull jumped in front of them and Centiback threw his spiked football and it hit Skull making him glow bluish color and become a football.

"Oh no!" Neve gasped, shocked.

"Okay, fourth and long," Centiback began as he placed his football down on the ground. "Time for the field goal." he then ran forward and kicked it, right into Bulk's chest, turning him into a football as well. This left Neve alone to defend Mr. Hayley.

"Yeah, it's the sand-monsters two, Earthlings zilch!" Centiback said just as Rocky and Allan came to their sides.

"Rocky, thank god," Neve said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Alright, replacements!" Centiback exclaimed and tossed his football once more, and Allan acting on instinct caught the football and it began turning him into another football. Neve gasped and Rocky's eyes widened.

"Allan!" Rocky cried as he knelt down to pick up the purplish football.

"Your going to pay for that!" Neve exclaimed pointing at the Centiback who moved back some and chuckled as if finding Neve's anger amusing.

"Rocky! Watch out!" Joe cried and he dashed in front of his nephew and caught the ball before it could hit Rocky. Neve's eyes widened and she placed her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Uncle Joe!" Rocky cried out as he moved forward and grabbed the ball. He then stood and Neve glared at the monster as she and Rocky stood side by side.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me lace face," Rocky said pointing at the monster. Neve nodded as she looked at Rocky and they nodded.

"Now it's time to teach you not to pick games you can't win," Neve said and they put their hands behind their backs.

"It's morphin time!" Rocky called.

"Red Ranger Power!" he called.

"Purple Ranger Power!" Neve called and they were both consumed in colored lights and after they were done they both flipped through the air, Rocky planting both his feet in the Centiback's chest but was only bounced back and hit the ground hard. Neve seeing this decided to reposition her self she landed on the monsters shoulders, standing and then she flipped backwards off to land in front of him, and then proceeded to round house kick him only to have nothing happen and her arm grabbed and she was propelled into the air and landed on Rocky, forcing him back to the ground.

"Whoa," she cried. "Sorry Rocko." Rocky nodded as he stood and helped her up, turning back to face Centiback.

"Don't worry," he said. "You ready?" she nodded and they fell into stances.

"Games not over yet pal!" Rocky said and Centiback rushed them, and Rocky blocked a chop of the monsters hand with his own crossed at the wrist but was kneed in the side and forced back while Neve gave it a try. She was able to land a few punches to the monsters face and chest but it didn't seem to be working and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in before flipping her over onto her back and raising his feet to stomp on her chest.

"Neve!" Rocky called and groggily she gasped and rolled out of the way and Rocky came and helped her up again.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I really hate this bug," she said shaking her head.

"Let's show him some teamwork them," he said and she nodded and they both dashed off. Alternating who would kick and punch at the monster. Rocky would throw a punch while she would throw and kick at it's side or Rocky would round house it while Neve would try and sweep it's feet out from under it. One would hit it low, the high. But it still did not seem to be doing to good and as Rocky through a punch the Centiback stopped it with an open palm of his hand and with the other grabbed a hold of Neve's leg.

"I've got you now!" it cackled and began to attack with surprising speed for a burly monster. In the end Rocky was thrown back onto the ground by a kick and Neve was spun and then punched in the chest making her fly back to land next to Rocky.

"Man, that monster packs a mean punch," Neve spoke as she rubbed her chest. Rocky nodded.

"His kicks aren't much better," he said.

"You're not much competition Red and Purple Rangers!" Centiback yelled and Neve glared.

"You want competition?" Neve asked. "I'll give you competition." she said and Rocky looked at her confused before she turned to Rocky.

"Call for backup," she told him. "I'll hold him off." With that she brought her hands up and then down, they glowed purple as she spoke.

"Dragonfly arm Swords!" with a firm grip on her swords she attacked, determined to hold him off while Rocky called the others.

"Zordon, it's Rocky," Rocky said into his communicator. "Neve and I are under attack at the high school football field. We need help!" Rocky winced as the monster was slashed with the blades hooked to the Purple Rangers arms just below the elbow but other then spark the Centiback was able to grab the blades and kick Neve in the gut, making her fly back to land in front of Rocky, her weapons disappearing.

"_I read you Rocky,"_ Zordon replied. _"I'll have Alpha contact the other Ranger immediately."_

"Zordon?" Centiback asked as he readied his football. "He's the worst couch in the universe!" He then threw the ball and Neve and Rocky gasped and threw themselves to the right to avoid it. Just as they were getting up the other Rangers flipped onto the scene, running to the Red and Purple Rangers side. Hunter was at Neve's instantly, helping her up.

"Relax Rocky, Neveah," Tommy said. "We're here now." They all fell into stances faced the Centiback.

"Ew, another bug. I think this one is the ugliest so far," Kim muttered. Neve chuckled as she held her chest a bit where the Centiback had punched her.

"You think so now, but they'll just get uglier," Neve said.

"Your teams pathetic!" Centiback exclaimed. "I'm gonna destroy you!"

"Rocky!" Tommy yelled as the Red Ranger sank to one knee. Neve was doing a little better but not much and she was leaning heavily on Hunter.

"Stay away from the ball," Rocky groaned out and Neve nodded.

"Yeah, that thing is dangerous," she agreed.

"Right," Tommy said.

"Man, hang in there," Adam said as they helped him back to a standing position.

"Prepare to be sacked," Hunter said as they all fell into half stances.

"Come on down!" Centiback cried, laughing as he did and in a flurry of black feathers the Tengas appeared.

"Don't let the ball touch you!" Rocky said and Neve nodded.

"He's right, see over there?" she asked as she pointed to a line of balls. "That's his uncle Joe and the others." The Rangers nodded.

"Thanks, we'll be sure to avoid that," Tommy said.

"Ready to be sidelined?" Centiback asked as the Rangers turned their attention back to him.

"I don't think so," Hunter said clinching his fist.

"Right, it's going to be you who's sitting in the showers, not us," Tommy says and Centiback chuckles.

"Wouldn't bet on it," the monster begins. "Down, set!"

"Ready?" Rocky asked and the others nod.

"Down, set!" they call out in unison and it looks like a game is about to begin, between the Centiback and Tengas and the Rangers.

"Ready you bug faced freak?" Neve asked, smirking behind her helmet.

"I'm one problem you won't be able to tackle," Centiback replies. "21, 14, 75 – hike!" with that the game began. It was a Tenga who caught the ball and each side rushed the other. Each Ranger tried to take the Centiback as the Tenga through the ball over head. Billy and Kim where thrown to the ground and Adam tried to tackle him but was throw over the monsters shoulder and onto his back in between Kim and Billy.

Tommy met a similar fate as Adam and Hunter was able to push the monster back some but was thrown onto his back as well and Aisha went to tackle but missed and landed on the ground instead. Neve was able to kick the monster but as she twirled around to punch he grabbed her fist as threw her into Hunter, and they both fell back to the ground as he caught the ball thrown by the Tenga.

"White Ranger you seem a little locked up," Centiback said. Tommy was trying to get out of a lock in the middle of three tengas.

"Buzz off!" Tommy growled.

"Your pretty funny, let's see you laugh this one off!" Centiback exclaimed and threw the football at him. Neve gasped as she saw this, and was kicked in the mid section for her detraction by a tenga which she punched soon after and roundhouse in the head making it twist into the air and onto it's back just as the ball hit Tommy in the chest.

"Tommy!" Neve yelled as he was turned into a black and white football.

"Don't count on completing your next play," Billy said but soon after the Centiback kicked the ball right into Billy's chest, turning him into a blue, black and white ball.

"Oh no, Billy," Kim gasped.

"Yes, got him. That two done and six to go." Hunter and Adam clinched their fist and Adam pointed at the Centiback.

"It's time we penalize this guys," Adam says. Hunter nods.

"I couldn't agree more," Hunter said and the two took off, jumping into the air as they did. They didn't have time to get out of the way of the two balls headed towards them and both where hit. Hunter was turned into a gold and silver, and black ball and Adam a black and white ball.

"No, Hunter!" Neve yelled as she kicked a Tenga away and she and Rocky both ran at the Centiback. Rocky using football moves to get passed the Tengas while Neve used her grace to flip, kick and spin out of the way of them. Like before Rocky and Neve worked as a team, while he punched she kicked, making the monster stumble back. As he threw a roundhouse kick at the monsters head she punched at his chest. Unfortunately he was able to doge these last two blows and as Rocky threw a punch he grabbed the Red Rangers fist and flipped him over onto his beck while he grabbed the Purple Rangers calf and then spun around in a circle before letting her go. She screamed as she flew through the air and she landed hard next to Aisha and Kim.

"Neve, are you alright?" Kim asked and Neve shook her head to clear it and nodded as she slowly got to her feet with the Pink Rangers help.

"Yeah, thanks." Kim nodded.

"Anytime," she replied.

"Eny meany miny moe, I think you'll be the next to go!" Centiback said and threw two balls at Aisha and Neve. Neve's eyes widened and Aisha gasped.

"Bombs away!" Centiback said as the balls came closer.

"Aisha, Neve step aside!" Rocky called and at the last minute Kim pushed Neve down taking the ball to the side and Aisha took the other to the chest. Kim was turned into a pink, black and white football while Aisha was a yellow, white and black one.

"Kim! Aisha!" Neve gasped as she sat up and then got to her feet in time to dodge an incoming football.

"And now it's half time. The score is ten to nothing. In favor of the visiting team," Centiback said cackling as he did.

"Red and Purple Ranger, it looks like your season is over!" Neve had already moved to Rocky's side though slowly from her previous hit already taking a effect on her. Her arm hurt from where she'd fall but she didn't think it was more then a sore, maybe brushed arm.

"Crap," Neve said as they advanced on her and Rocky and they backed away slowly.

"Zordon, it's Rocky. Neve and I are the only Rangers left," Rocky said into the communicator. "We need to come back to the command center."

"Hey, you forgot to tell him about all the footballs I made," Centiback said and Neve glared and clinched her fist. "I guess I'll just have to make another one." With that he threw the football at Rocky but thankfully as it was about to hit, both Neve and Rocky were teleported out in beams of Red and Purple.

**xXx**

"Zordon, how are we going to defeat this monster alone?" Rocky asked as both him and Neve stood in the Command center, their helmet under their arms. Neve nodded.

"That monster is brutal, he's powerful," Neve said. "The most powerful one I've come across in years."

"THE CENTIBACK MONSTER IS AN ESPECIALLY FENDISH MONSTER," Zordon began. "IT IS NOT LIKELY YOU AND NEVEAH WILL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT HIM WITHOUT THE OTHERS."

"So, what do we do?" Neve asked. Usually she was always ready for something like this but she had just seen her friends, Hunter and her parents – past version or not – be turned into footballs. It was sort of throwing her off, big time.

"Hey, those emit an energy wave, right?" Rocky asked as he turned to Alpha.

"Right," Alpha replied.

"Maybe we can turn the beam upside down and backwards." Neve looked at her red clad friend in confusion.

"I don't understand," she said and Rocky smiled.

"It'll reverse the spell!" Rocky exclaimed and Neve's eyes lit up.

"Could it work?" Neve asked, looking up at Zordon.

"Rocky's correct," Alpha began. "Inverting the footballs energy can cancel the spell."

"Great, I still don't really understand much of what you just said, but how do we do that?" Neve asked. While she got the gist of it, it still went over her head a bit. Maybe under better circumstances she'd understand better but right now she just wanted to stop Centiback.

"The monster had moved all the footballs to the mountains outside Angel Grove," Alpha said as the alarm started going off.

"Oh no," Neve muttered.

"But Ai-yi-yi, my weather scanner shows a snow storm is moving in," Alpha said and Neve blinked.

"In March?" she asked and Rocky chuckled.

"You'd be surprised," he told the Purple Ranger. She didn't remember it snowing that much in late March growing up but maybe it could and just hadn't since before she was born.

"THIS IS TROUBLING ALPHA," Zordon began. "THE ENERGY WAVE WILL NOT WORK WITH INTERFERENCE. IT IS IMPERATIVE YOU WORK FACE RANGERS."

"Right," Neve said nodding. Then two buckets appeared in front of them and she raised an eyebrow.

"These devises will reverse the energy fields," Alpha explained and the two Rangers nodded.

"Right, Back to Action!" Rocky said and the two placed their helmets back on and teleported out with the buckets.

**xXx**

"Looks like the storm is on its way," Rocky said. Neve nodded as she looked at the darkening clouds and sky.

"Yeah, let's hope it holds off," Neve said. "It's really cold up here."

"Cold enough to snow," Rocky said with a chuckle and then they both turned sharply as Centiback appeared.

"Somebody looking for me?" the monster asked and Rocky glared from under his visor.

"We're going to force you to stumble and then we'll control the game," Rocky said and Neve smirked.

"You should know," Neve said as she pointed at the monster and clinched her fist. "Games are what I do best. And I don't play fair."

"Tough talk from two colored nuisances holding a garbage pail," Centiback said. "I think I'll have you join your lowly friends instead,"

"I'm not afraid of you Centiback, now that I can reverse the spell." Neve looked over at Rocky and raised an eyebrow.

"Remind me to tell you guys about the badness that results in telling the bad guys these things," Neve said with a sigh.

"It's fifth and down for you buddy," Neve said and Rocky chuckled.

"No, no, it's fourth and long," he said and Neve rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said shaking her head.

"Ah, stick a pig in it," Centiback said and threw the ball but they were ready and Rocky caught the ball in the bucket.

"Great catch Rocko!" Neve exclaimed.

"Give me back my ball!" Centiback growled. "Now!"

"If you insist," Neve said with a shrug and nodded at Rocky who nodded and tossed the ball pass the monster and it hit the four civilian balls.

"Success!" Rocky said and set the pail down as he contacted Alpha. "Alpha it worked. Four of them are free." It was only a few seconds latter that the four were teleported back to the football field in gray beams of light.

"Well they may be gone, but your here," Centiback said and kicked the ball at Neve who was able to get into the pail and spun around once a laughed in victory at the bucket.

"Point!" Neve said and Centiback groaned.

"Come one guys, your not playing fair. Give me my ball back," Centiback practically begged and Neve chuckled.

"I did tell you I didn't play fair," Neve said. "But as you wish." she said and threw it back and it went past him and hit the six Ranger footballs and they were returned to normal.

"Did anyone get the number of the plane that hit us?" Hunter asked as he held his head and slowly stood.

"Ah man, that's one experience I'll never forget," Tommy said as they all got to their feet. "Is everyone okay?" Tommy asked and everyone nodded.

"Penalty, to many Rangers on the field," Centiback said and Neve and Rocky laughed as they clasped hands in victory.

"Whoa!" Neve cried as Centiback was suddenly zapped and became bigger.

"Great," Hunter sighed. "Should have seen that coming."

"Hey Rangers, lets play some touch football," Centiback said and Neve rolled out the way of the monsters foot and right into Hunter who caught her and steadied her.

"You alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." Hunter nodded as they all once again began backing away and the snow got harder.

"We're giving you a two minute warning!" Rocky called and they formed a circle.

"We need Ninja Zord Power now!" they called.

"Black Frog, Ninja Zord power up!" Adam called falling into his own stance.

"Gold Snake, Ninja Zord power up!" Hunter called, falling into his stance as well.

"Blue Wolf, Ninja Zord power up!

"Yellow Bear, Ninja Zord power up!" Aisha called after Billy.

"Purple Dragonfly, Ninja Zord power up!" Neve called out, falling into a final stance very much like Kim's but while Kim's left hand came in front of her, Neve''s came out and curled into a claw like fist but other then that it was the same.

"Pink Crane, Ninja Zord power up!" Kim called next.

"Red Ape, Ninja Zord power up!"

"White Ninja, Falcon Zord power up!" Tommy called last and the Zords began to combine into the Megazord. Then the battle began. At first it seemed Centiback had the upper hand but with help from a zord side cobra saber – Hunter's personal weapon – they were able to defeat the Centiback. As the Megazord turned it's back on the sparking Centiback it exploded.

**xXx**

After the battle the Rangers all went to Ernie's and were sitting around a table with drinks. The only one not there yet was Rocky.

"That was a really weird experience guys," Kim said and Billy nodded.

"It certainly gave a new perceptive on things," Billy said and Hunter chuckled.

"I've got to agree. I've been sucked into a popcorn bucket before and almost dissolved by artificial butter but I've got to say this tops that," Hunter said and the other chuckled.

"Well I know I wont look at football the same way again," Neve said and Hunter smiled at her.

"I'm sure K..your mom will be glad to here she doesn't have to put up with you screaming on game nights as well," Hunter teased and she rolled her eyes.

"My dad isn't that bad," Neve said and then smiled. "All the time." The others chuckled, not even aware that he was talking about Tommy and Kimberly. Kim looked like she was about to speak when Rocky came towards them, Allan and his uncle not far behind.

"Guess what?" Rocky said as he got there. "Allan doesn't have to quite the team!" The guys all smiled and congratulated Allan.

"That's excellent Allan," Tommy said.

"What happened?" Hunter asked a moment latter.

"I told Mr. Hayley about my problems in school and he did the rest," Allan explained just as Lieutenant Stone came in and startled Bulk and Skull. They also noticed he was holding a football. As they watched the interaction, and Bulk and Skulls obvious fear of the football they all laughed as the ball flew into the air as Lieutenant stone left and hit a ball of food and making it fly onto Bulk.

"Some things never change," Neve said and Kim looked at Allan and Mr. Hayley.

"So Mr. Hayley what exactly is Allan's problem?" Kim asked.

"Allan's problem sounded a lot like mine, so I took him over to the high school learning resource center to be tested."

"Turns out I have a learning disorder called Dyslexia," Allan said and Neve nodded.

"That explains a lot," Neve said giving Allan a smile. "I had a friend in LA that was Dyslexic, it's very common actually." It was half true. She did have a friend who was dyslexic but she moved to LA when they were ten.

"That's right," Mr. Hayley said. "I'm Dyslexic too, when we're under pressure we tend to interpret numbers and letters a little differently then others."

"Not all teachers recognize the problems," Mr. Hayley said and Allan nodded.

"But now we know what the problem is and Mr. Molten said he knew ways to help. He said my grades would really improve," Allan said.

"And he doesn't have to quite the team," Mr. Hayley added and everyone smiled and clapped, cheering at the good news. Neve looked up at Hunter and smiled as they invited Allan and Mr. Hayley to sit with them and Rocky and enjoyed the rest of their day. Neve sighed, well maybe it wasn't a total waste of a day.


	7. Stop the Hate Master: Part I

**A/N: Well here we go, chapter seven. It is a day late but things stopped me from finishing it yesterday. I hope to get part two up tomorrow or tonight. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is a bit different considering Neve and Hunter are involved. I will warn you all now Neve and Hunter while under the Hate Masters spell are going to be really mean to each other. **

**Anyways, R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Purple with Shock.<strong>

**Chapter 7: Stop the Hate Master: Part I.**

**Angel Grove, California;**

**April 13th, 1995:**

Over the next few days Neve and Hunter slowly got comfortable with the past. True, they missed home but they knew they'd return home before long. The Future comers and the other Rangers had really grown close in their time here and Aisha, Kimberly and Neve were practically always seen together and the guys had plenty to bond over. Tommy and Hunter got along great, maybe because of the fact their girlfriends were so similar it was scary.

School was boring, but like all things Neve got through it one day at a time. Hunter wasn't having such a boring time, but then he had not been in high school for around three years now where as Neve has recently graduated.

"Whoa!" Kimberly exclaimed excitedly as she read the list on the wall. "My names on it, and so is Neve's." Aisha smiled as Kim and Neve high fived each other.

"Kimberly that's great, do you see my name on there?" Aisha asked and Kim leaned forward to look closely at the list just as Neve, who stood on the side of her, in between Kimberly and Aisha, did the same. Scanning over the list Neve bit her lip and reread it twice more as Aisha sighed and began to walk away from the list.

"Guess not," Aisha muttered and Kimberly and Neveah looked at each other before walking away from the list for the Angel Girls Club – something Neve had been a part of when she went to AG High before they moved to Blue Bay Harbor. Though the head of the club had not been as snotty or mean as in this time.

"Aisha wait up," Neve said and Kim placed an hand on the girl's shoulder.

"This has got to be a mistake, because Angel Girls Club is people who are dedicated to their community and your perfect for it," Kimberly insisted and Neve nodded.

"Kimi's right," Neve said smiling. " I don't know anyone who is better suited for this." Aisha smiled at her two friends but sighed.

"Thanks guys," she said and shook her head. "But obviously some people don't agree." She looked over at Veronica, a taller girl with mocha colored skin and dark brown, almost black eyes and long straight black hair. Neve wrinkled her nose.

"Veronica," she muttered, her voice laced with disgust. Kimberly and Aisha looked at Neve in slight shock, never really hearing her talk like that about another human, mostly it was towards the monsters they fought that Neve could get a little nasty with words.

"Sorry, it's just I knew the..." she rolled her eyes and sighed as she trailed off. "I knew her daughter in the future, we went to school together even though she was about two or three years older then me. We didn't get along, from what I've seen of Veronica I know where Vera got her attitude from."

"Oh," Kim said and she looked at Veronica and bit her lip. Turning back to Aisha Kim began to speak.

"Let me talk to Veronica, okay?" Neve nodded.

"Yeah, there has to be some mistake that we can fix," Neve told the yellow clad girl and Aisha turned and shook her head.

"Kim, Neve don't worry about this. It's not that important," she said and smiled slightly but they could tell it wasn't a real one. "See ya latter." Then she walked away and both Neve and Kim sighed as they watched their disappointed friend go.

"Kimberly, Neveah," Veronica said as she came to stand beside them. Neve and Kim backed away some, standing side by side and looked at the taller girl. "Hello, and congratulations. Your now a Angel Girls member." Neve nodded.

"Thanks," Kim said, not really all that exited anymore.

"Why didn't Aisha make the club?" Neve suddenly asked, not hesitation in her voice. Veronica looked around as if confused, making a face that Neve had to hold back an insult and laugh about. She probably thought it was cute or sophisticated, possibly even more lady like but it only made her look strange and fish like.

"Aisha?" she asked and Neve rolled her eyes.

"Campbell," Kimberly clarified and Veronica rolled her eyes slightly and turned back to look at them, her voice board as she spoke.

"Oh right, Aisha," Veronica began. "Well, let's just say she didn't have the right...qualifications." Kim and Neve looked at her in surprise, but Veronica didn't seem to care or.

"First meeting is tomorrow afternoon," she said patting both girls on the shoulder slightly. "See ya there." as she walked away Kim blinked and turned to Neve.

"Wait, a few years older?" Kim asked, meaning the daughter Neve had went to school with and Neve laughed. "But I thought you said you were born in 96'? That's only a year away and we're only sophomores." Neve nodded.

"I know," she said. "Vera was born in 1994 – Veronica isn't as sweet and innocent as she likes to put on." Kim's mouth opened and closed multiple times before Neve burst into laughter and shook her head and they left for class.

**xXx**

After school that day Kim and the others made their way to the Youth Center. Knowing that Aisha tended to exorcise more or do other things physical – like cleaning or something – when upset to take her mind away from things they were not surprised to find her on one of the exorcise machines.

"She hates me," Aisha said as she continued lifting her legs, pulling the weight on the machine up and letting it fall down when she placed her legs down again. Neve wasn't even sure what the machine was called, only that it seemed to work your legs. "I don't know what I've done but Veronica flat out hates me, and that is why I didn't make the club." Kim and Neve both gave Aisha saddened half smile looks.

Scoot over," Kim instructed and Kim was able to sit on the edge of the red seat beside Aisha while Neve found a space that looked sturdy on the metal bar thing beside Aisha – thankfully she didn't weight a lot and Kim weighed down the other side or they might have all toppled over when and if the machine flipped. "Why would she hate you?" Neve snorted drawling their attention to her.

"I can think of plenty of reasons," Neve said. "Aisha is kind, loving and open minded. Has a bright future ahead of her, is a hero and last but not least is much more beautiful then her." Both girls looked at Neve in surprise but amusement as well.

"Neve!" Kim exclaimed and Neve blushed, looking down sort of ashamed.

"Sorry, Veronica just rubs me the wrong way, ya know?" Neve asked, shaking her head. "Vera was the same way, and we didn't get along at all. But that doesn't mean what I said wasn't true." Kim nodded, shrugging and Aisha smiled slightly, holding back a chuckle.

"Point," Kim said. "But despite what Neve said, I don't think Veronica hates you. As far as the club is concerned, I'm going find out." Aisha smiled lightly, but of course it didn't reach the happiness or level of her usual smiles and Neve and Kim hugged Aisha quickly before getting up.

"We both will, but for now, See ya latter," Neve said smiling as she stood. Kim and Aisha looked at their friend and asked, confused.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked. Neve nodded over where Hunter was waiting for her, two single roses in his hand, a pink one and a purple one.

"Hunter and I are going out, we really haven't had time to go on a date in since we got here," Neve said and waved once before jogging over to Hunter.

"Happy birthday Beautiful," Hunter muttered as she got to him and he handed her the roses. She narrowed her eyes at him in warning. She didn't want the others to know, just in case they found out in the end who they were. As it was Zordon and Alpha had come up with a device to time lock their memories as soon as they left this time. The Rangers had already taken the capsules, pill like things that stayed in their system for up to two years and activated to cause some sort of instant amnesia as soon as they left this time, which would last until the day they disappeared in the future.

Which meant Kim and Tommy probably already knew that morning that when she left she would not be back for a few days. Assuming Billy's thoughts of them being here as long as needed but when they went back arriving not long after they left was right.

"Shh..besides it is technically not my birthday. I mean I can't say I'm seventeen yet because I haven't even been conceived yet." Hunter chuckled.

"Let's just assume your turning Sixteen all over again," Hunter said and Neve rolled her eyes and tugged on his arm.

"Come on Handsome, we have reservations to get to."

**xXx**

**Angel Grove, California;**

**April 14th, 1995:**

"Boy, this is hard work," Rocky said as he scrubbed the graphite off the side of the Youth Center walls. Ernie smiled and nodded as Billy got down from scrubbing to get something.

"Thanks for cleaning up the graphite guys," Ernie said. Adam smiled and nodded.

"Don't mention it Ernie, we want to keep this place clean you know," Adam said as he handed some cleaner to Rocky and Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like to find out who's been doing this," Tommy said and the others nodded. Behind a bush Bulk skulked.

"Skull," Bulk muttered into a head set. "Skull come in, Skull do you copy?" Inside the youth center the Angel Girls Club was having it's first meeting and Skull was under the table as Veronica dismissed them.

"That's all for today girls," Veronica said smiling. "See you next week."

"Yeah Bulk?" Skull asked as he peaked out from under the table. "Hello, hello, Bulk hello?" Skull took off the headset and then his shoe and placed it to his ear, the bottom seeming to double as a phone.

"Still working on the situation Bulky," Skull said into the shoe as Veronica came around the table and so did Kimberly and Neve he ducked back under the table as to not be seen.

"Um...Veronica," Kimberly began and Veronica sighed mentally and crossed her arms. "We wanted to ask you, what did you mean yesterday when you said Aisha didn't meet the requirements?"

"What requirements?" Neve asked, a sinking feeling in he gut. She knew how snobbish Vera was and if her mother was anything like her daughter – and from what she'd seen she was – then Veronica would be just as snobbish.

"Kimberly, Neveah, your in. What do you care?" Veronica asked and Neve narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Aisha is our friend Veronica, that's why we care," Neve told her, her voice calm and spoken like she was trying to get a child to understand something that wouldn't get through their thick skull.

"Neve's right, Veronica," Kim agreed, giving the older girl – by a year – a look that showed just how much she did not like where this was going.

"Look, there is a certain status to the Angel Girls Club," Veronica said, her voice portraying just how highly and lowly she thought of the subject. "All the girls come from very good families. And well, we have a certain income requirement that has to be met." Neve and Kim both looked at Veronica in shock, even though Neve had known Veronica's daughter in school she never thought for a minute that this was about money. None of them noticed that Kim and Veronica were standing on Skull's little finger as he had once again peaked his head out. He was lucky Neve didn't notice him either, as she was to busy listening to Veronica and trying to control her temper or he would have had to deal with her. The first thing she'd have done was accuse him of being a pervert since he probably could have looked up either Veronica or Kim's skirt from his position.

"Ha, so your saying this has to do with how much money her parents make?" Kimberly asked and Veronica made a small noise that was probably intended to be lady like but sounded like she was choking instead. Or maybe Neve was simply hearing what she wanted since she was so angry?

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Neve said. "Just so you know, her dad has a very good job." Kim nodded and Veronica huffed, dropping the goody good act as she replied.

"Well obviously, not good enough!" Kim shook her head.

"Then how did Neve and I get in? Cause I know our family is no better off then hers," Kim asked and Veronica rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Kimberly, Neveah," Veronica began her voice almost to sweet and both girls made similar faces of disgust.

"Whaty?" both said in unison, making Veronica blink and back away a little confused. Both girls withheld laughs at the shock. Both were the same age, and many thought they were sister instead of cousins thanks to the shocking resemblance. It was easy to believe the cover story. Of course Kim thought it was simply a coincidence and that they were not related at all, but they had done that occasionally, answer in unison so sometimes they did just to mess with people that annoyed them or to have a little fun with their friend.

"Your legacy, your mothers were in so that means you automatically get in," Veronica said and Kim and Neve glared at the taller girl.

"Somehow I doubt my mother ever had something to do with this," Kim said and Neve nodded.

"Dido, and if this is how you run your club then you know what? You can just count me out," Neve said stopping her foot and Kim did as well.

"Me too, I don't anything to do with unfair clubs," Kim said and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Veronica spat and Kim and Neve went one way out of the youth center and Veronica went the other way.

"Ooo, she just makes me so made," Neve hissed as they walked out. Her hand clinched into a fist and it sparked with green lightning and Kim blinked and placed an hand on the other girls shoulder.

"Calm down Neve," Kim said. "She makes me mad to but we don't need to short out Ernie's power because of her." Neve looked down at her sparking fist and sighed unclinching it and shaking it out some.

"Sorry, but it's just not right," Neve said and shook her head. "Let's go see Aisha, she'll need to know." Kim nodded and they walked out.

**xXx**

"They don't want me because my parents aren't rich enough?" Aisha asked, shocked at what her friends had told her. "And here I thought we were doing great. We got a nice house, I don't need anything."

"I know it's ridiculous," Neve said looking at Aisha from the other side of the table, across from Kimberly. "I always knew Veronica and even Vera were close minded, but that even shocked me."

Kimberly shook her head.

"Yeah, we just wanted to be honest with you though," Kim said giving her a smile. Aisha shook her head, her arms crossed.

"I can't believe there are people who think money makes you a better person," Aisha said and Kim shook her head as did Neveah.

"I know, it's disgusting," Kim said. "Anyway, that's why I..quite the club." Aisha looked at Kim shocked and Neve smiled and nodded. '

"Hey don't leave me out! We quite the club," Neve corrected.

"You did?" Aisha asked and Kim nodded.

"Mhum, judging people no matter what the reason is just totally uncool," Kim said and Neve nodded.

"What she said, though if I had stayed a moment longer I probably would have done something I'd regret," Neve said. "People like Veronica just get me so made, and I inherited my temper from both my parents." Aisha smiled and shook her head.

"You didn't have to do that you guys," Aisha said and Kim and Neve grinned.

"We know," Neve said. "But it'd be no fun without you even if Veronica wasn't such a close minded person." Aisha nodded.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Aisha said and placed her backpack over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked and Aisha smiled.

"Home, my grandmother is in town remember?" Kim and Neve nodded.

"Oh yeah, I want to meet her," Kim said and Neve nodded.

"That would be cool, if she is anything like you Aisha I'm sure she a great woman," Neve said and Aisha grinned.

"Thanks," she said. "I promised I's spend some time with her. It'll give me a chance to think things over." Kim and Neve smiled and stood as Aisha did.

"Well just remember that your real friends love you for who you are," Kim said and hugged the other girl and Neve joined in as well.

"Same here, your much to nice to have to take anything Veronica says to heart. We'll be here no matter what," Neve told her and Aisha grinned as they all pulled back from the group hug.

"I know, thanks," Aisha said and they said their goodbyes and Aisha left for home just as Tommy, Hunter and the other boys came in.

"How she doing?" Tommy asked as he approached Kim. Hunter went to Neve side and Neve smiled up at him.

"She take it well?" Hunter asked and Kim and Neve sighed.

"Better then we'd hoped," Neve replied and Kim nodded.

"But she's still kind of bummed," Kim said.

"No one likes to feel rejected," Adam said and Kim and Neve nodded.

"I know," Kim said.

"Are you guys going home?" Neve asked before Kim could and the guys nodded.

"Yeah," Billy said and Kim nodded, pushing her now vacant chair back in.

"Can we come?" Kim asked, motioning to Neve as well and they guys nodded.

"Sure," they answered, though not in unison. With that they all left the outdoor area of the youth center.

**xXx**

The Rangers were all walking through a deserted short cut after leaving the youth center. Neve was holding Hunter's hand as they walked and they were discussing odds and ends about the day when Billy brought of what the club had done to Aisha. It was then that tengas appeared, crashing their walk home.

"Whoa," Neve said as she ducked down as one sailed right over her head and landed in front of them.

"You ready guys?" Tommy asked as they stood in a line, in fighting stances. Everyone nodded. "Alright let's go."

"Ninja Ranger Power now!" Tommy called and they were each dressed in the Ninjetti garb they had been on Phaedos only the facial mask was now covering the whole face with a extra piece that had not been there on Phaedos, hiding their identities except their eyes which were visible. As soon as they were morphed into their Ninja Ranger form they attacked. Kim and Neve taking on a tengas together and Billy and Adam worked together while Rocky worked alone and Tommy and Hunter fought close by to each other as well.

Billy and Adam back flipped away from a group of two tengas and finally stopped when they got far enough away, working together. Billy flipped a tenga over onto it's back while Adam kicked on away and then Billy rolled over Adam's back and they fell into a stance that could only be described as Ninjetti based.

"Bye-bye birdies," they said in unison and disappeared into the ground. Though it was a little different to when Dustin would do it, they simply disappeared. The Tengas looked around and side to side.

"What happened?" one tenga asked.

"Where did they go?" The tengas were suddenly startled when two hands came out of the ground, one blue the other black and grabbed their ankles and then made a motion which rendered them on their faces.

"I've never scene these kinds of plants before," another tenga said as he back away some as Adam and Billy came from the ground and attacked the Tenga together, rendering it on it's back from their attack. Kim and Neve were fighting together. Kim kicked one Tenga in the gut while Neve roundhouses another and then looking at Kim they grabbed the tengas they were currently fighting and spun, throwing the tengas into each other and then as they backed away from each other dizzy the Pink and Purple Rangers finished them off with and kick, sending them onto their backs.

Tommy and Hunter begin working together as a larger group of tengas attack them and as Tommy throws onto on the ground with a kick, Hunter roundhouses another and then grabs its arm as he had missed and flips it onto the ground, sending a little jolt of his Thunder power through it.

"Tommy!" Kim yells and then a second latter so does Neve.

"Hunter!"

"Help us!" both girls yell as a group of tengas hold them above the ground over their heads. They had been ganged up on and before they knew it they were in the air.

"Kim, I'm coming!" Tommy yelled seeing his girlfriend in the air.

"Neve hang on, I' m coming!" Hunter yelled not a second latter and looking at each other the White and Gold Rangers tried to run over just as the tengas threw the purple and pink rangers.

"Whoa!" both girls cried out and Hunter and Tommy were able to catch the two girls.

"Gotcha," Hunter said as he looked down at Neve who was now bridal style in his arms. Neve sighed.

"You okay?" Tommy asked from their side as he looked at Kim and both girls nodded and Hunter and Tommy set them down. Just then they noticed the large group of seven or eight Tengas coming towards them and looking at each other the two couples nodded and Kim and Neve were on their boyfriends shoulders a minute latter.

"Double Ninja Ranger Power!" the two couples said in unison.

"Summon laser power!" Tommy said.

"Summon laser power," Kim said a moment latter.

"Summon laser power," Hunter and Neve said together and then at once the four said again, combining their hands together.

"Combine laser power now!" and swirls of pink, white, purple and gold power hit the tengas, driving them back.

**xXx**

While the Rangers battled the tengas Aisha was just getting home where her grandmother was waiting for her in her room.

"Grandma, hi!" Aisha said as she put her backpack down and hugged the slightly taller, older woman.

"Oh, its so good to see you darling," Grandma Campbell said, and she pulled back looking the younger girl over. "My, look at you. Your getting more beautiful as the days go by. Have a seat dear." The two sat down on the small sofa in Aisha's room.

"Aisha, what's wrong?" Grandma Campbell asked and Aisha looked down and sighed.

"It's nothing Grandma," Aisha said but Grandma Campbell is having none of that. She turned Aisha's face to look at her and with a kind smile she asks.

"Aisha, you can tell me anything you know that right?" Aisha sighed and nods, smiling at her Grandma.

"Yeah," Aisha began. "It's just this club at school. They didn't want me because my parents don't make enough money."

"Do you really want to be a part of something that treats people that way?" Aisha sighed and shook her head.

"No, it just hurt my feelings," Aisha said. "Kind of made me mad."

"You've got to be strong and confident inside," Grandma Campbell began. "Rise above it all, you understand. Some people have very small minds." Aisha smiled.

"This is for you," Grandma Campbell said as she reached over took a black jewelry box of the end table beside the sofa. She reached it to Aisha who opened it, to review a gold chain and a medium size red jeweled heart pendent. It was older, and very beautiful.

"Grandma, it's beautiful," Aisha said smiling. "Thank you."

"That's been in our family for generations," she told her granddaughter. "Whenever you feel down, you'll have this to remind you of how much I love you. And remember, Love conquers all."

**xXx**

Back at the battle between the Tenga Warriors and the Rangers Squatt appears on the battle field, holding some sort of hand vacuum like thing.

"Oh my," Squatt said. "I guess there is no easy way to do this." He walked further onto the battlefield as the Rangers flipped and attacked in front of him.

"Don't mind me. Just fight among you selves," he said as he knelt down and collected the dust into the purple vacuum like thing. Neve noticed as she flipped through the air, kicking a tenga in the chest and then doing handstand and flipping off her hands and onto her feet in time to dodge another tenga. She didn't pay it much mind, but she really couldn't as she dodged and attacked when she could.

"I got it!" Squat declared. "This should be enough for Lord Zedd to do..whatever it is he's going to do." He walked away and behind him Tommy dodged a tenga and struck it, flipping it onto it's back as he turned to see Squatt go.

"That's right Squatt," Tommy said. "Run back to your master." Tommy turned suddenly as two tenga came at him only to be blown back by a Pinkish energy wave and he turned to see Neve standing there lowering her arms. He smiled, nodding. Neve returned the nod, thankful that her Spirit Ninja powers still worked in Ninjetti form and did not interfere with each other. They Rangers all came together as Neve was kicked in the back and into Tommy who caught her. The rest of the Tengas were in front of them and they all cawed.

"And away we go!" the bird warriors cried and disappeared as the Rangers ran forward some.

"There gone!" Tommy said and Hunter shook his head.

"Man, why would they just leave?" he asked and the other Ranger shook their head.

"I don't know, but I think we should call Zordon," Neve said. "See if he knows what this is about."

"Yeah," Kim muttered and almost like magic they appeared in the park, where no one was, in civilian clothes once again. Looking around Neve's eyes widened as upon a small incline hill of the park was one of the ugliest monsters she'd ever seen. She wasn't even sure what he was. A bird crossed with a plant or a plant, crossed with a bird crossed with something else.

"huh, guys," Neve said pointing and everyone backed up some and fell into stances waiting but the only thing the monster did was wave his hands around and open hi mouth,

"Well here comes my little friend Squatt, you should see just what he's got," the monster began his voice appearing to be...rapping? "While fighting tengas you projected all the dust that Squatt collected." The Rangers all looked at each other and Neve glared as she groaned.

"I hate this monster," Neve muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Now to me, see this stuff is beyond compare. I absorb what I need and throw the rest in the air," the monster said and did just that. "Now that Squatt's departed, it's time the party started. Zedd pulled out all the stops, made me out of carrot tops. Finster claimed their evil seeds spectacles is what he needs. Rangers now I seal your fate with evil dust you'll love to hate!" red particles began to swarm around the seven Rangers and they all groaned and clapped their hands over their ears as they groaned.

"uhgg, what's happening?" Rocky asked. It seemed to get worse but It also seemed to effect Neve differently, worse then the others and she slowly sank to her knees as the monster began to rap again.

"I really mean this, I'm one genius," the Hate Master said laughing. "The Rangers are defeated and the credit goes to me. What an awesome present for Rita's anniversary."

"Well Power Rangers, what can I say? For me it's been a very good day, hahaha." the Hate Master laughed as he continued. "Particles of evil spin around and around making such cool cool cool sounds. It Feels your head with thoughts of hate, cooperation love, why it's too late. Your good sweet thoughts are gone forever, you have to admit I'm pretty clever."

"Can't...give...in," Tommy struggled and Neve was slowly trying to get to her feet.

"Go go power particles," the Hate Master mocked and laughed. Slowly the particles came together and then disappeared and all the Rangers stood seemingly unharmed. Neve blinked as she looked around and the Tommy's wrist communicator beeped.

"Yeah?" Tommy questioned into the communicator hatefully.

"Rangers, you've been attacked by the Hate Master," Zordon said over the com-system. "teleport to the command..." Tommy rolled his eyes and cut him off.

"Give orders to someone who cares," Tommy hissed. Neve nodded as she placed a hand on her hip, obviously bored and annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm tired of listening to you Zordon," Neve sand.

"What she said," Tommy hissed and Billy nodded.

"Yeah, me too," Billy said and then looked at the company he kept. "Why do I hang around the internationally challenged?" Kim huffed.

"Why should I know nerd boy?" Kim asked and Billy sneered at the Pink clad girl and raised his hand to indicate her height as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, that was a good one." Kim sneered right back and laughed.

"Oh your funny," she mocked and Adam turned to Rocky.

"What you looking at? You got a problem?" Adam asked and Rocky glared.

"Yeah, you!"

"Your all so mature," Hunter mocked as he glared at them. "Why do I put up with you?" Neve snorted.

"Like your any better," she said. "Poor me, I can't handle the fact I was evil once and my girlfriend is a psycho half the time and my parents are dead. Boo hoo." Hunter growled and clinched his teeth as he pushed the purple clad girl and Neve gaped at him and pushed him back.

"Ha, if anyone is the self pitied one it's you," Hunter growled getting into her face. "I'm not the one with the scar on my wrist!" the other Ranger stood back to watch sort of shocked but also amused. Not like they liked each other, why bother going to either defense?

"Oh that was low!" Neve gasped and slapped him hard. Hunter growled and was about to move forward his fist raised when Kim suddenly grabbed Neve and pulled her back as Tommy grabbed Hunter but neither really understood why. Neve threw Kim's hand off her.

"Get off me Malibu barbie," Neve hissed and Kim reared back shocked.

"Ha, takes one to know one," Kim said, thought it almost didn't make since. Hunter threw Tommy's hand off him and pushed the other boy and Tommy glared and pushed Hunter.

"I said get out of my face," Rocky suddenly spat and they all turned to half pay attention to Rocky and Adams fight just as Aisha teleported in.

"Who's gonna make me?" Adam asked.

"I am you geeky pencil neck poor excuse for a human!" Rocky replied and Neve snorted.

"He's got that one pegged," she spat and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Guys!" Aisha called causing the Rangers to turn to the yellow clad girl. "Your under a spell you've got to snap out of it!"

"Can you mind your own business please?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, who invited you anyway?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, your a joke," Tommy said, kicking the ground. "just like the rest of you." Just as Tommy finished speaking a red flash came over their heads and flew off and they all groaned.

"Oh, my head," Neve muttered and then they all looked at each other and blinked.

"Oh, we were so mean to each other," Kim said and Neve looks at Hunter who is staring at Neve with wide eyes. Neve noticed that a faint red hand print was still on his cheek and she bit her lip as Aisha ran down to them.

"What happened?" Adam asked, confused on the details.

"The spell must of warn off," Aisha said looking at them. "We've got to move fast, Hate Master is attacking the city." The Rangers all nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called almost immediately after Aisha spoke.

"White Ranger Power!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Purple Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky was the last one to call out and in flashes of their colors they stood morphed. As they got to a area close to the Hate Master they all called on their zords.

"We need Ninja Zord Power! Now!" It was only moments latter that the eight Zords came barreling into the city.

"The only thing I hate now is that monster," Tommy muttered as he stood in his cockpit. The others had also gotten into their cockpits as well and nodded, agreeing with him.

"Couldn't agree with you more Tommy," Hunter said. He remember the things he had said to Neve and the thing that hurt the most was that he had intended to hit her and that he had pushed her. Even if she had hit and pushed him it still did not make him feel right. Right now all he wanted to do was make this monster pay for turning him against his friends and girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, Hate Master is going down," Neve said, just as upset as Hunter about the whole thing.

"I'm commanded from above to send you hate with all my love," the Hate Master said and the noise from before sounded again as the air flashes red and the particles once again surrounded the Rangers, all except Aisha that is.

"Guys, here that?" Rocky asked.

"Oh no, not again," Neve groaned.

"Yeah, it's that noise again," Billy said.

"I'm not doing this anymore," Kimberly said from her Zord and Neve nodded.

"Me neither, I'm getting out of this dump," Neve said.

"I'm through fighting this guy," Adam said, bringing his zord to a halt.

"Guys, what's going on?" Aisha asked. "What's happening?"

"I'm bailing out of this piece of junk," Tommy spat and Hunter nodded.

"Right there with you on that one Whitie," Hunter said.

"Forget this, I'm out of here," Billy said and Aisha gasped.

"No, wait!" she cried.

"To me it's very visible, that your all feeling miserable," the Hate Mater said with a laugh as the Rangers all left and appeared in the park again, demorphing as they landed.

"Ah man, I'm sick and tired of being Zordon's little puppet!" Tommy growled and the Rangers nodded.

"All of your please just listen to me," Aisha said looking at her friends. Neve rolled her eyes. "Now I don't know why I'm unaffected by this but your guys are under Hate Masters spell."

"Can you shut up for one minute please?" Neve asked. "God your annoying, no wounder no one wanted you in that club," Aisha felt her heart constrict at her friends words but she knew it was not Neve's fault. Not any of their faults and that she didn't mean it. She had to be strong, like her grandmother said.

"Yeah, I hate to agree with her," Kim began. "Really I do, but can you stop whining for a minute cause I'm tired of listening to you."

"I'm getting tired of listening to all of you," Adam said as he began walking away.

"Let's talk to Zordon! He'll explain!" Aisha cried and Tommy scuffed.

"Oh yeah, we'll talk to him alright," Tommy said. "I've got a few things to get off my chest."

"Get in line big man," Rocky said from behind him.

"Zordon's a joke," Billy said.

"Don't have to convince me," Hunter said and Neve snorted.

"I'm surprised you understood what he said," she said and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, if you ask me your all jokes." Aisha sighed from behind them.

"You guys don't know what your saying!" Aisha said. "He's filled you all with hate."

**xXx**

"We're tired of wasting our time fighting your battles Zordon," Tommy spat as he looked at the floating head. Hunter nodded.

"What he said, besides your supposed to be getting me and the multicolored skittle home," Hunter said jerking his head in Neve's direction and Neve glared and stomped down on his foot making him hiss out and glare at the younger girl.

"Yeah, from now on you do your own dirty work," Adam said.

"RANGERS, HATE MASTER HAD ALTERED YOUR MINDS WITH HIS HATE DUST," Zordon said. Kim scuffed.

"Well nice try Gramps but your not going to talk us out of it, k?' she asked mockingly.

"Yeah, we quite," Billy said.

"I'm with them, for now anyways," Neve spat. "I don't know what I was thinking, I have better things to do then to put up with this crap." The Rangers all took off their wrist communicators and threw them down as Tommy spoke.

"I never want to see this place your any of you again," he spat and Kim laughed bitterly.

"Oh believe me baby, that would be a pleasure," Kim spoke.

"The Power Rangers are history," Billy said.

"But Billy, your all friends," Alpha said, trying to persuade them but Adam laughed.

"Friends?" Adam began. "Not anymore tinman." Then Billy hit a button and they were all teleported out.

"Ai-yi-yi, is it possible that Zedd has created the perfect monster?" Alpha asked and Aisha sighed sadly.

"How come I didn't fall under the spell?" Aisha asked looking at Zordon.

"ALPHA, RUN A DIAGNOSTIC ON AISHA," he began. "LETS SEE IF WE CAN FIND OUT WHY SHE WAS NOT EFFECTED LIKE THE OTHERS."

"Right away Zordon," Alpha said.

"THE ANSWER TO THAT RIDDLE WILL HELP US FREE THE OTHER RANGERS FROM THE HATE MASTER'S SPELL."

"and if It doesn't?" Aisha asked.

"THEN EVENTUALLY THE POWER RANGERS WILL TURN THEIR POWER ON EACH OTHER AND DESTROY THEMSELVES," Zordon answered and Aisha sighed and looked down. What was she going to do?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Stop the Hate Master: Part II

**A/N: So here it is, chapter eight. I hope you all enjoy it, it took me a bit longer because of internet problems but here it is.****** Also a friend of mine, Jeremy Shane has posted a new story, a Power Ranger/Victorious Crossover which features Neveah who I have allowed him to write into his story. It is a great story and he does a wonderful job capturing Neve even though there is only one chapter so far. So go check it out. ********

********Moving on I will have the next chapter up soon enough, R&R!  
><strong>******

* * *

><p><strong>Purple with Shock.<strong>

**Chapter 8: Stop the Hate Master: Part II. **

**Previously:**

"_The Power Rangers are history," Billy said. _

"_But Billy, your all friends," Alpha said, trying to persuade them but Adam laughed. _

"_Friends?" Adam began. "Not anymore tinman." then Billy hit a button and they were all teleported out. _

"_Ai-yi-yi, is it possible that Zedd has created the perfect monster?" Alpha asked and Aisha sighed sadly. _

"_How come I didn't fall under the spell?" Aisha asked looking at Zordon. _

"_ALPHA, RUN A DIAGNOSTIC ON AISHA," he began. "LETS SEE IF WE CAN FIND OUT WHY SHE WAS NOT EFFECTED LIKE THE OTHERS." _

"_Right away Zordon," Alpha said. _

"_THE ANSWER TO THAT RIDDLE WILL HELP US FREE THE OTHER RANGERS FROM THE HATE MASTER'S SPELL." _

"_and if It doesn't?" Aisha asked. _

"_THEN EVENTUALLY THE POWER RANGERS WILL TURN THEIR POWER ON EACH OTHER AND DESTROY THEMSELVES," Zordon answered and Aisha sighed and looked down. What was she going to do? _

**Present Day; Angel Grove 1995:**

Aisha stood in the command center moments latter, alpha taking a hand held scanner over Aisha slowly.

"KEEP LOOKING ALPHA," Zordon began. "WE MUST FIND WHAT IS KEEPING AISHA IMMUNE TO HATE MASTERS HATE DUST."

"Have you found anything yet?" Aisha asked and Alpha shook his head.

"Not so far Aisha," Alpha replied.

"IF WE CAN FIND WHAT IS SAVING AISHA FROM HATE MASTER'S SPELL THEN WE MAY BE ABLE TO SAVE THE RANGER," Zordon told the two in front of him. "IT IS OUR ONLY HOPE."

"Zordon, I've got something!" Alpha exclaimed a few seconds latter as the scanner rolled over her chest area and beeped a little. "It's coming from Aisha's necklace. It's admitting some kind of strong energy wave." Aisha looked down at the heart pendent and blinked, picking it up with her hands slightly as she inspected it. How could this little thing save her from one of Rita and Zedd's monsters?

"My grandma gave me this necklace," Aisha told Alpha and Alpha turned to Zordon after nodding.

"According to my readings this stone has been absorbing the energy admitted by those who have handled it." Zordon nodded at Alpha's words.

"YES, IT APPEARS TO BE MADE UP OF PURE GENEROSITY AND CARING," Zordon said. "THE ENERGY MUST HAVE ACTED AS A SHIELD AGAINST hate mast...ers ….dust..." Zordon became to fizzle out almost like bad reception on a radio and then the power left and the Command Center was dark.

"Ai-yi-yi, someone's pulled out plug," Alpha said. Aisha darted to the control consul and then after looking at it she gasped.

"Zordon's gone," she said and Alpha nodded.

"Yes, we've lost power, even to the back up generator!" Alpha exclaimed. "Ai-yi-yi."

"What's happening!" Aisha asked and Alpha sighed.

**xXx**

After leaving the Command Centers earlier the Rangers had went to the Youth Center. At the moment Billy sat at a table fiddling with one of his contraptions and smiled in accomplishment as he finished and shut a small door like thing on the round device.

"That should take care of ya Zordon," Billy said with a smirk. "Am I good or what?" Kim wondered over, her hands behind her back and snorted.

"Hello little nerd boy," Kim began, her voice nowhere near as kind and gentle as it usually was. "Is this one of your inventions? Get a life." Billy rolled his eyes and Neve wondered past stopping to look at the device as well.

"Listen you snippy little upstart," Billy snapped as Kim walked around to stand beside Neve who rolled her eyes. And both girls made a sound of amusement.

"Excuse me?" Kim asked.

"You heard me, unless all that bleach has finally cut off the use of your ears," Billy began even though they knew Kim didn't use bleach in her hair. "For you information I just cut the power off to the command center." Neve smirked.

"Well, at least you did something worth anything with that big brain of yours," Neve said and Billy narrowed his eyes at her.

"For someone who has graduated from High School your just as brain dead as Pinky over there," Billy said and then smirked. "It must be a Pink thing." Both Neve and Kim looked at Billy scandalized.

"Now leave me alone and go find a mall to inflect yourselves on," he said and Kim huffed and walked away but Neve just back away some to were Tommy sat and huffed and crossed her arms as Tommy got off his stool and came to Billy's other side.

"Yeah cool," Tommy said. "Without power old man Zordon won't be bugging me anymore huh?" Billy made a small sound of amusement.

"Sounds like a dream," Hunter said from a stood beside Neve, thought they were pretty far apart, unusually so for them, and Neve hadn't even really realized he was there.

"Yeah, I'm free to do whatever I want," Adam said, walking away. Rocky got up angrily and threw a straw down.

"What I want," Rocky began as he slowly began walking away. "Is to stay away from you clowns." Neve snorted.

"Ha, what I want is to go home," Neve said pouting and Hunter chuckled bitterly.

"Why am I not surprised your whining?" Hunter asked and Neve turned glaring.

"I'm not whining," Neve said, rolling her eyes. "Besides your the one who's slowing me down from finding a way home." Hunter rolled his eyes as he stood getting into Neve's face and Neve glared and stood on her tiptoes as if it would make her more menacing. The others who were still around, namely Billy, Tommy and Rocky all groaned as the Purple and Gold Rangers went at it again.

"If anyone is dragging their ass it's you!" Neve gasped and scuffed.

"Yeah right, I'm as light as a feather," Neve argued and Hunter smirked.

"As a bull maybe," Hunter said. "I think you've been splurging on desert Neveah, is that a fat roll I detect?" Neve looked at him and gasped, placing her hands on her stomach and glaring at him, growling low in her throat.

"You lie, I'm as fit as ever!" Neve yelled. "I can't say the same for you though, have those thunder powers of your finally killed off what's left of your braincells!"

Billy sighed as he rolled his eyes at the twos argument which was getting more heated.

"Here we go again," he muttered.

**xXx**

On the Moon Zedd was watching all of this and chuckled darkly. Everything was going as planed. Soon the Rangers would destroy themselves!

"You know, when they're nasty there almost cute," Zedd said. "Well Zordon, it's audios to you and hello to the new hate filled Rangers." Rita smiled evilly as she walked up behind Zedd.

"What about Aisha?" Rita asked. "She could still spoil my anniversary present. Zedd you better do something about that renegade Ranger."

"Don't worry, If Hate Master doesn't get her the other Rangers will," Zedd told his wife and Rita chuckled in glee.

"I can't wait, hahaha!" Rita cackled.

**xXx**

"Ai-yi-yi! It's no use, I can't restore power to the generator or back up generators," Alpha said as he walked over to where Aisha stood. She sighed.

"And that means no Zordon," she said shaking her head. "What could have caused this?"

"Not what, who?" Alpha began shaking his head. "There is only one person who knows this place well enough to do this."

"Billy, he knows everything about the Command system," Aisha said with a exasperated sigh. How could this be happening, even filled with hate she found it hard to believe Billy could or would do something like this.

"Yes, " Alpha said. "And that makes him dangerous to us."

"All the Power Rangers are potential threats now," Aisha muttered shaking her head in disbelief. Zedd had really done it this time, now she had to find a way to make sure he didn't get away with it. Her friends need her.

"Unless I can find a alternate power source I'll be unable to teleport anyone in or out. We'll be struck in here forever!" Alpha exclaimed. Aisha looked at Alpha in shock and bit the inside of her cheek. What would they do? She had to get out of here, or she would never be able to help her friends.

"We've got to figure something out," Aisha said. "The others need us." Alpha nodded.

"I'm on it," Alpha said and began moving around. Aisha began to walk around slightly, pacing back and forth as she thought. Finally she came to a stop in front of the viewing globe and stared at it. Shaking her head she sighs.

"Lord Zedd has really done it this time hasn't he?" she asked and turned.

"Yeah, I hate him. Wait, that's probably what he want," Alpha began, Aisha coming to stand in front of him. "I refuse to hate him, but ooh, he really charges my circuits." Aisha's face had a look of realization as her eyes widened and a grin broke out on her face.

"Wait a minute!" Aisha exclaimed. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Alpha, how much power would it take to teleport out of here?" Aisha asked and Alpha shrugged.

"A minimal amount," Alpha replied. Aisha nodded with a smile.

"And if I got out of here, I could find out what's blocking the power and I could shut it down," Aisha told the robot and Alpha would have blinked had he had eyelids.

"But Aisha, we don't even have the amount of power to teleport you out." Aisha smiled.

"But we do." Seeing that Alpha wasn't understanding she chuckled and clarified. "It's you!" Alpha nodded.

"Of course! I'll connect my circuitry into the main computer and use my power to get it operating," Alpha said. "Excellent!" they high-fived each other and Alpha went to work.

**xXx**

Back at the youth center Adam and Tommy enter. Another student from AG High was working out on the mat when Adam glares.

"Hey!" he calls and the students stops immediately. "Beat it, I'm working out here." the student not wanting a fight picked his bag up quickly and left just as Billy, Kimberly, Rocky, Hunter and Neve came in, crowding around just as Tommy confronted Adam.

"Sorry pal, but this spot is already reserved," Tommy said with a smirk. "For me." Adam scuffed as he poked Tommy in the chest.

"Why, you aren't any good," Adam replied and Neve chuckled slightly.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Neve muttered and Hunter made a noise from the other side of Billy, Neve standing beside Kim.

"Yeah, must have for you to think of it," Hunter said and they all sighed, but Neve just crossed her arms and turned away from Hunter as Tommy and Adam glared at each other.

"I say we find out who's the best right now," Tommy said dusting off her white shirt where Adam had poked him. Rocky laughed from his spot grinning and placed his hands on Kim and Billy's shoulders since he was standing in between them and the pink and blue clad teens stepped away and batted his hands away glaring. Billy bumped into Hunter, and Kim bumped into Neve, both of which pushed the offending Rangers away from them.

"Watch it," Neve hissed.

"Your on," Adam said as they both circled each other and fell into stances.

"This should be interesting," Hunter said with a smirk. The other three observing Rangers could not help but agree with him.

**xXx**

"Okay, I'm ready," Alpha said as he stood hooked to the computers. Aisha nodded.

"Here it goes," she said as she reached out and pushed a button on his chest. Alpha began to shake some and make sounds of discomfort until it was over and he sighed.

"It's working!" Aisha exclaimed and Alpha nodded.

"Yes, and now I'm able to detect the source of the power blockage," Alpha began. "It's coming from the juice bar." Aisha nodded. Things were beginning to look up.

"Get me there and I'll shut it down." Alpha sighed and shook his head.

"But Aisha, I don't have enough power to get you all the way to the Youth Center," Alpha told her and Aisha nodded.

"Well, teleport me to the park and I'll make it from there," Aisha replied and then a moment latter reached down and unhook her necklace. Handing it to Alpha she spoke.

"Here." Alpha looked down at it and shook his head.

"I can't take this," he said. "Without your necklace, you'll no longer be protected from the Hate Master's evil particles."

"If I'm able to restore the power to the command center, you're going to need my necklace to block the Hate Masters spell on the other Rangers," Aisha told Alpha who took one of Aisha's hands.

"Your a real Power Ranger Aisha," Alpha said and Aisha smiled and nodded. "Teleporting now." not a moment after Alpha said this Aisha disappeared in a beam of yellow energy.

"Good luck Aisha," Alpha said as she left and went back tot he computers to see if he could do anything more.

**xXx**

Aisha landed in the park, thankfully a part the was not populated at the time. She looked around and began to move to leave, running through the park towards the Juice Bar when suddenly a group of tenga's fell from a tree on a sandy area. She stopped and gasped backing up some.

"Oh great Tengas," she muttered before falling into stance. "Ninja Ranger Power now!" in a flash of yellow she was garbed in her yellow ninjetti garb and flipped through the air, landing with her feet in the hands of two tengas. She used them like a push board and flipped again this time walking along the shoulders of the other tengas rushing to where she once was before flipping off to land close to the lake. As the tengas rushed forward she back flipped and rolled before running forward and kicking on in the chest using it once again to flip backwards after she had kicked it.

Another came at her and she grabbed it by the arm and flipped it onto it's back before driving her fist into it's chest. As the fight continued she did not notice two Tenga's with a dust pan and broom like contractions coming over. They knelt down close to where Aisha was flipping and moving around, fighting the other Tengas and collected some of the dust.

"Caw, a Tenga's work is never done," one said and the other nodded.

"How come Zedd never does this stuff?" the other asked and the one sweeping shrugged.

"I don't know." Aisha finally noticed and as she kicked one in the chest she turned observed the two tenga who noticed Aisha had noticed them and stood running away. She gasped, wondering where they were going and she turned to see the others leaving as well.

"Hey!" she called. "Where are you going?" looking around she sighed.

"I wish someone would tell me what's going on," she muttered as she grabbed her Ninjetti garb demorphed. Looking around her she sighed. This was getting weird. What were those Tengas doing?

"Hey Yellow Ranger we finally meet," the Hate Master began and Aisha turned sharply to where he stood. "My unfriendly Tenga got the stuff from your feet. The Earth that you touch I need to collect so the dust that I make can be perfected. I roll it around to get the right dose now everything you love will really be gross." The Hate Master threw the dust around and moved his hands as he spoke in rap.

"Breaking you down is part of the production, join your Ranger friends on the path to self destruction." Hate Master waved his hands around and red particles came out towards Aisha as he continued. Aisha shook her head as the particles swirled around her. She couldn't give in, not now that she was so close.

"No," Aisha muttered as she stumbled forward, towards Hate Master.

"Come on Yellow Ranger, you can't resist your fate. Surrender right now and give into the hate. Give into the Hate."

"No, I won't.." she muttered as she stumbled forward even more and as the sound grew louder she clutched at her ears and yelled.

"No, I won't listen to you!"

"There's no reason to continue your persistence, the sounds that you hear are the cracks in your resistance," Hate Master began again. "It's not too late, you'll learn to hate, you'll learn to hate."

"Forget good thought, think only bad. It's hard to be happy but it's easy to be mad," Hate Master said as Aisha struggled, falling to one knee before forcing herself to stand up once again.

"No..." she muttered. "Don't give in."

"Would you give in already, doing this is no snap. It really isn't easy talking all the time in rap. Give in!" the Hate Master encouraged and Aisha stood slowly, her face determined.

"Think good thoughts," she muttered and her grandmothers words came back to her.

"_You've got be strong and confident inside, and rise against it all," Grandma Campbell said. "And remember, love conquers all." _

_Love conquers all._ Aisha sighed in relief as the sound went away and the red particles did as well.

"How can this be, what's happening to me?" Hate Master asked as he looked at his hands.

"I won't let hate control me," Aisha told Hate Master. "My grandma taught me that."

"Will you quite all your harping, I need to go rest, I need to recharge, see ya latter power pest." With that the Hate Master disappeared and Aisha sighed.

"This is getting crazy," Aisha said shaking her head before she turned and ran off to complete her mission.

**xXx**

"You and I both know I should be in charge of the team," Adam spat as they circled one another and the Rangers all snorted.

"Yeah right," Neve muttered.

"Yeah, you want a piece of me? Come on," Tommy said just as Aisha came in and Neve clapped excepting to see some action but Aisha gasped and rushed over.

"Adam, Tommy! No!" she called ran forward getting in between them just in time. Neve rolled her eyes and sighed as the others rolled theirs as well. "Violence doesn't prove anything."

"I beg to differ," Neve muttered and Hunter nodded.

"I hate to agree with her but I can't argue with that one," Hunter said and Neve glared at him.

"You two are great athlete with awesome skills, but those skills should not be used to hurt each other or anyone else for that matter," Aisha said looking between Adam and Tommy.

"God kill me now," Neveah said and Hunter smirked.

"I could help you with that," he said and Neve glared turning to her boyfriend.

"Oh that's nice, who's the psycho now lover?" Neve spat and Hunter growled at her.

"Better you the me," he spat back and Aisha turned to them.

"What is wrong with you two?" Aisha asked. "Not even these guys have been so mean to each other. You two are in love, how can you be so mean to each other?" Hunter and Neve both snorted.

"Love," Neve scuffed. "With him, I'd rather be boiled alive."

"I'd rather boil you alive," Hunter said crossing his arms and Aisha sighed.

"Guys fight this, we're all friends. We care for each other, why should we hate each other?" Aisha asked as she looked at each of her friends. Slowly one by one they all glowed red for a split second and groaned, their heads beginning to hut a bit and fog up but soon the memories would all come back. They had already begun to.

"Aisha?" Billy questioned as he handed Aisha a device and she smiled and began to work on shutting it down.

"Thanks Billy," Aisha said. Everyone looked at each other and Hunter and Neve stared at each other.

"What have we done?" Tommy asked and Neve sighed.

"I think we hated each other? But how could we have been so mean to each other?" Neveah asked and everyone shook their heads as they began to walk away.

"Thank you guys," Aisha said and she stood in between Kim and Neve. "You guys worked really hard to get rid of the hate. It's not easy I know but you've got to listen to your heart."

"I just don't understand, I can still fill it too," Hunter said as he groaned, part of him was hateful to Neve and the others the other part hated himself for what he'd said and done to Neve and the others. The same could be said for the others beside Aisha when suddenly they all gripped their heads and they flashed red once more and their headaches were gone.

"Oh man, what's going on?" Tommy finally asked. "The memories are so blurry." Aisha smiled as she looked at them.

"You guys were under the Hate Masters spell," she told them.

"uh, I've never felt so disgusted in my life," Neve said shaking her head as she held her head in her hands. "Actually I take that back, but this is a close second or third." Hunter sighed as she rubbed his and then their communicators beeped and they looked at each other and walked out of the youth center and around back where no one was.

"Yes Zordon?" Aisha asked.

"_Rangers, welcome back,"_ Zordon said and Aisha smiled.

"Thanks," she replies and Zordon continues.

"_Hate Master is attacking Angel Grove." _

"We're on it," Tommy says and after looking around once more they place their hands behind their back and begin to morph. "It's Morphin time!"

"White Ranger Power!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Purple Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

After morphing they all teleported to the park and summoned their Zords.

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now!" with that the eight Ninja Zords raced towards them and they jumped inside.

"Ape Ninja Zord Power up!" Rocky called as he came to rest inside his cockpit.

"Crane Ninja Zord Power up!"

"Dragonfly Ninja Zord Power up!" Neve called after Kim.

"Bear Ninja Zord Power up!"

"Snake Ninja Zord Power up!"

"Wolf Ninja Zord Power up!"

"Frog Ninja Zord Power up!" Adam called and Tommy called out last.

"Falcon Zord power up!" Tommy called. "initiate battle sequence now!" With that the Zords began to race to the scene.

"I'm so big and Angel Grove is so small, why spreading hate here won't be hard at all," the Hate Master said with a laugh.

"I'm gonna love destroying this hate monster," Tommy said and Hunter chuckled.

"No complaints here," Hunter said.

"I'm gonna bring this guy down now, with frog power!" Adam called and the frog zord hopped in front of the Hate Master.

"Oh how cute, a Ranger frog suit." Just as the Hate Master said this the mouth on the frog zord opened and a ramp came down, probably the tongue and little mini frog Zords leaped out and then to the Hate Master attaching themselves to him.

"Oh gee, I'm not a lily pad," Hate Master said as they sent electrical power through him and a stream of fire shot from the frog Zord's mouth.

"I could really use some help here," Adam said and Tommy nodded.

"I know how to finish this job," Tommy said. "We need titanus power now!"

Titanus came forward from it's resting place and the Hate Master glowered as the large Zord shot fire like balls from it's mouth at him and he stumbled back.

"Ape Ninja Zord, battle ready now!" Rocky called from his zord and the Ape Zord formed a sword, similar to the power sword, possibly even was the power sword and attacked. "Here comes a large blow to your ego Hate Master."

"This is for you, I'm gonna swoop down and sprinkle you with a little dust of our own," Tommy said as he readied the missiles on his falcon zord. "Falcon zord, fire!" the missiles left and hit the Hate Master as the Wolf zord shot lasers from his eyes at the Hate Master and the Snake Zord slithered up next.

"I'm gonna teach you not to mess with someone mind Hate Master," Hunter growled and lasers came the snakes eyes and then it's tail swung around and slashed at the stumbling Hate Master.

"Listen up you absolute abomination," Aisha began. "Prepare yourself for the power of the bear and lasers were fired from the bears eyes. Then the Crane and Dragonfly swooped in together in graceful arches around each other and the Hate Master.

"Time's up sour puss," Kim said and Neve chuckled.

"What she said, we're gonna show you not to mess with the Power Rangers," Neve said and Kim fired her lasers as Neve fired a wind-fire twister at the monster making it fall to it's knees.

"What a way to go!" the Hate Master cried as he exploded.

"Wow, yes alright!" Aisha cheered.

"Alright everybody, our work is finished here," Tommy said and the others nodded.

"He's right, let's head back," Hunter said and everyone nodded and left.

**xXx**

Everyone had headed back to the Youth Center after the battle and sat a table. Aisha though was talking to another girl but soon finished and jogged over to the others, exited.

"Guys guess what," Aisha began. "Diane from the club asked me if I wanted to join."

"What?" Kimberly asked, shocked. Neve also stared at Aisha but was smiling.

"Yeah, when they found I didn't make the list Diane and the other girls launched an investigation and found out Veronica was rejecting a lot of other girls based souly on their income," Aisha explained. "So they asked her to resign."

"Got to love Karma," Neve said smirking.

"That's great, so are you going to do it?" Tommy asked and Aisha grinned.

"Well only if my two best friends would join with me," Aisha began and Kim and Neve smiled. "Honor, acceptance, service and understanding is what the Angel Girls Club is about and Kimberly and Neveah are definitely that."

"I would love to," Kim said and Neve nodded.

"Same here, I couldn't let you two have all the fun now could I?" Neve teased and they all chuckled. Then the atmosphere became more serious and they all looked at each other.

"So today's really been crazy huh?" Kim asked and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, look I'm really sorry about the things I said. I don't really think your all jokes," Tommy said and everyone nodded.

"Same here, I don't think your all unintelligent at all," Billy said. Adam looked down and then at everyone.

"Yeah, your my friends and I'm sorry for being mean as well. I also don't think your a bad leader Tommy, I couldn't handle leading the way you do," Adam said and Tommy nodded.

"I think we're all sorry," Neve said. "We said a lot of mean things but I think I was pretty down right nasty. I don't think your a Malibu Barbie Kimi, you don't even look like her." Kim smiled and nodded.

"Same here, we are definitely no airheads," Kim said hugging Neve.

"I also want to apologize for everything Hunter, I don't know why we were so nasty to each other but I shouldn't have brought up your parents or Nix," Neve said looking at her boyfriend who smiled.

"Nix?" the others questioned and Neve shook her head.

"It's complicated, I'll explain latter," Neve said and Hunter nodded.

"It's okay, I was just as mean. I don't think your fat or whiny or anything else I said. I'd also never want to hurt you," Hunter said and Neve leaned into his side as the other Rangers aw'd and Neve blushed some and they all burst into laughter. Putting their hands out in front of them they all placed them, one over the other.

"Friends forever?" Aisha asked and the other Rangers nodded.

"Friends forever!" they called in unison and threw their hands up with a laugh. Thing were back to normal.


	9. Final Face Off

**A/N: So here it is, chapter nine. This chapter follow final face off and the face stealer monster. Next we go into Potion Notion, that should be interesting, Neve really hates Love Potions. Lol. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will be working really hard to get the next one up before the night is over but I don't know. Anyways R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Purple with Shock.<strong>

**Chapter 9: Final Face-Off.**

**Angel Grove, California;**

**May 20th, 1995:**

Neve grinned as she walked along the blue mat beside the balance beam, in case she wasn't able to catch Kim in case she lost her balance, and clapped and Kim pulled off one of her more difficult flips on the beam, her hands in the air as she twirled back around and did some simple illusions as she began to walk back to the other side. Seeing just how good Kimberly really was – though she was not ignorant to the fact her mother was fabulous gymnast as she had been her coach for years – in her prime made her guilty.

Kimberly was training so hard, taking these Pan Globals so seriously and Neve knew she would not be able to compete because of her. She would eventually be able to but she would miss her biggest chance, and she knew from stories how hard it had been for her mother to get into the Pan Global games after that. While she herself loved Gymnastics, like everything else she mostly saw them as hobbies, something she did for fun.

None of the things she did were career worthy to her. Singing was an outlet to escape and let her feelings out. Motocross was just in good fun and she hadn't really ridden her bike since she left Blue Bay – Hunter had it in storage for her in Blue Bay – and Ballet, well that dream had been cut short. While she could still dance, and do ballet it just wasn't something she could compete or do advanced routines anymore.

Her leg had been so badly injured – the accident she'd had during her days as a free-stylist in Motocross which shattered her leg - that competing just wasn't something she would be able to do, and she had never really found the joy in Ballet she found in other activities. Ballet had just been something she wanted to do as a child, and it helped her Gymnastics. No what she wanted to do was teach, children, maybe work her way up to high school students or maybe the other way around. The hard part was deciding what to teach.

"Looking good Kimberly," Neve said and Kim smiled as she did a flip and then finished her routine. Neve smiles as the smaller, yet only by two inches brunette flipped gracefully off the balance bean, landing on her feat like she had done this forever. In way both of them had. Kim had done Gymnastics since she was five years old and Neve had been learning since she was almost six.

"Thanks Neve," Kim said as she moved forward. She was dressed in spandex like shorts in pink and white and a pink sports like bra. Neve wore a light purple leotard and a pair of worn shorts and over a chair was a purple crop cardigan top. "I still don't understand why you don't want to join me with this. I mean you love Gymnastics almost as much as me."

Neve shrugged, smiling. That was true but Gymnastics wasn't a career for her.

"Your right, I love Gymnastics but I want to teach. While I could always teach Gymnastics like my mother, it just isn't what I want to do," Neve said, and Kim smiled.

"That's great, what do you want to teach?" Kim asked as they walked over to a bench and sat down, Kim picking up her water bottle. Neve shook her head, unaware really of what she wanted to teach.

"I don't know, maybe History or English. Eventually I want to teach children, but I figure I should handle the more rowdy bunch while I'm still young," Neve said with a laugh. "I also figure since I am so close to their age they might take me more seriously or at least relate to me better." Kimberly nodded and smiled placing her water bottle down.

"Well I think your going to be a great teacher one day," Kim said and Neve laughed, giving Kim a bright smile.

"My mother thinks so too."

**xXx**

While Kim and Neve were at the gym the guys and Aisha were all at the Angel Grove Museum, gathering Information for the report that was due in History the following week.

"Well, according to this map the exhibit should be." Rocky looked and gestured to ahead of them. "Right up ahead," he finished and Aisha walked up to them right after, pamphlets in her hands.

"I got us these pamphlets, I figured we could use them for our research reports," she told them and the guys smiled nodded in thanks as they each took one.

"Man, this place is actually kind of cool," Hunter said looking around. "My brother would have a heart Attack he never could get me to set foot in these things." They all looked at Hunter and Tommy asked, confused.

"You have a brother?" he asked and Hunter bit the inside of his cheek. Well it wasn't to totally bad that it was simply Blake that slipped out, and as long as the pills held up until they left for the future they'd never remember until sixteen years latter anyways. Not to mention it wasn't his life that was in danger of not existing, it was Neve's and slowly the date of her conception was approaching. Neve pretended she wasn't worried and she really didn't like thinking of her conception much because then she'd have to admit her parents actually had sex.

"Uh, yeah," Hunter replied. "Blake, he was on Neve and mines first team. Like me he started out evil, the Navy Thunder Ranger." The gang smiled but not a too happy smile. Sometimes they forgot that not only did Neve start out evil but so did Hunter.

"Were you and Neve working together as well?" Adam asked, curious and Hunter looked at him confused. "When you were evil." Hunter's eyes widened and he chuckled bitterly and shook his head.

"No, thank god. If Blake, Neve and I had been evil together the Wind Rangers would have been toast early on. Neve is dangerous, well more so Nix is dangerous," Hunter said, sighing. "She makes Rita and Zedd look like amateurs at times. The things is you never really notice because she fails a lot with her plans or so it seems. I just hope you never had to see her like this, at least not in this time."

"God, so what is Nix?" Aisha asked. "You avoided the topic mostly." Hunter sighed.

"I don't know if I should be saying this at all. Neve's parents were Rangers, and no I won't tell you who or when or what team. Just know that they were good but at one point in time, sometimes more then once, they were both evil," Hunter began praying he hadn't said to much.

"Neve told me one that she had been told by Nix and her parents Ranger forms in a coma that Nix was her evil, the evil she had been born with. The residue evil off both her parents almost, and that is why Nix is so powerful. She would have still been there even if both her parents had never been evil but because her parents did pass on a bit of their evil to her it made Nix stronger, more sentient." Hunter looked at them and shrugged.

"Do you get what I am saying?" Billy nodded.

"I believe I do, whatever spell Neve was put under when she became a Ranger brought Nix out to the surface but it was because she was turned evil more then one Nix really formed into her own being inside Neve. The darker half of her soul, the part she'd always had but her conscience and soul stopped her from becoming. It's like a unlucky case of Multiple personality disorder, only she doesn't have the problem of changing without consent," Billy said and Hunter nodded.

"Yeah, I would give you another example, something one of our teammates started saying to explain Nix better. An Angelus complex is what calls it, but since that TV series hasn't come out yet you wouldn't understand it. Basically the show had a vampire in it named Angel and he was cursed by gypsies with a soul. Before that he was evil and called Angelus." Hunter stopped as he caught his breath and then continued.

"The curse latter was showed to have a clause and his soul left him turning him back into Angelus. I never watched the show myself, but that's how our Blue Ranger explained it to me when she began calling it that," Hunter finished explaining and the others nodded. Tommy didn't know why the talk about Nix was bothering him so much. He knew he was very protective of Neve, and he had platonic feelings for their Purple Ranger but he wasn't exactly sure why or how they were so strong so quick.

"Let's move on to something different, and not so depressing," Rocky suggested and the others nodded.

"Hey where is Kimberly and Neve? Don't they have this assignment?" Adam asked suddenly as they began to walk towards the location of the exhibit.

"Yeah, they came during the week though," Tommy began. "She's busy today. Neve is helping her out."

"Gymnastics," the others said in unison and Hunter chuckled nodding.

"I've got to hand to her man, she's really taking these Pan Global Games seriously. Even roped Neve into helping her. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Neve was her twin or something," Tommy said and the others chuckled.

"That's realistically impossible, but if they were they'd be fraternal twins and even then Twins are not statically showed to always enjoy or have similar personalities. Now children are a different thing..." Billy began but Hunter cut him off as politely as possible after hearing where the conversation was going.

"Hey, isn't that the exhibit up ahead?" Hunter asked, pointing up ahead. They all turned and nodded.

"Yeah that's it," Adam said and walked over to the exhibit.

"Here we are guys, the Kahmala face stealer exhibit," Tommy said and Aisha winced slightly at the masks and things displayed in front of them.

"I'm glad we came together," she began. "This is kind of spooky." Not seconds after she had spoken a woman, in a blue suit and obviously not from around here came to stand behind the display, in front of them and smiled.

"It kind be kind of spooky at times," the woman said. "Hello, I'm Axena." The Rangers all nodded and smiled at the woman.

"Have any of you ever read the legend of the Face Stealer?" Axena asked and Billy looked at his friends before answering.

"Well according to ancient scriptures the people of Kahmala were terrorized on the day of the fourth full moon by a creature called Face Stealer," Billy said and Adam took over.

"The Face Stealer would come down from the sky and terrorize the citizens of your country by robbing them of their faces and leaving them without souls," Adam finished and Axena nodded.

"That is right, you both know your history," Axena said and Bulk and Skull appeared to the side of them and they all turned to look at them as they spoke.

"Face Stealer, oh please," Bulk said rolling his eyes.

"I take It you are not believers?" Axena asked.

"Hey were into fact, cold hard facts," Bulk began and Aisha rolled her eyes. Hunter crossed his arms as he listened to the two clowns talk. Maybe it was simply his nature to not like to many people, Blake had always joked he suffered from a social phobia or it could be the fact the two tended to flirt with Neve a lot. So maybe his animal spirit was a bit territorial and in return that made him territorial. Who knew? He just did not like Bulk and Skull. "Then we'll talk."

"Hey, what's in the jar?" Skull asked.

"Isn't that where the spirit of the Face Stealer is kept?" Hunter asked, suddenly not feeling the need to stare Bulk and Skull down with his hard gaze.

"Yes, well that is the legend," Axena began. "Using these masks as protection a brave team of warriors captured the Face Stealer it's spirit in this urn. It will remain here for eternity."

"Wow," Aisha said with a grin.

**xXx**

Up on the moon Rita had been watching the whole thing and pulling away from the telescope she smiled, and idea coming to her.

"Face Stealer huh?" Rita asked with an evil undertone which obviously meant she was up to something. "If I had a monster like that, I could get rid of those power pest once and for all!" She laughed and Zedd who now stood in front of her growled low.

"Oh brilliant idea," Zedd began getting into her face. "Except for one thing. It's a foolish fairytale." Rita huffed as Zedd moved away some and she got in his face as she asked.

"How would you know?" she asked and Zedd rolled his eyes, though you'd be hard pressed to prove that.

"Your so gullible you'll believe anything," Zedd told her. "Hey, I've got a crater on the dark side of the moon I'll sell you cheap." Lord Zedd laughed as he walked away and Rita growled and gripped her staff tightly.

"laugh now grate face, the fourth full moon of the year is tonight!" Rita announced. "I'll release that wonderful creature and turn every living thing, including the Power Rangers, into walking zombies." With that Rita walked back over to her telescope after sending out word that she wanted to talk to Rito and began observing the Rangers, noticing that the Pink and Purple ones were not with them.

She was looking around when Rito appeared in her scope.

"Hey sis, here's looking at you kid," he said and she stood up straight and glared at her brother.

"Don't do that!" she yelled. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"You said you wanted to see me," Rito argued. "So I thought..." he trailed off as Rita cut him off.

"Don't think, that's why you get into trouble," Rita said. "Now take Babo and Squatt to that museum and get me that Face Stealer!"

"And don't come back without!" Rita yelled and Rito took a step back and nodded.

"On it Sir..Ma'am."

"And HURRY!" Rito nodded.

"Right no my way."

**xXx**

Down on earth the Rangers had spotted Rito and the others headed towards the museum on their way out in Rocky's red jeep. They had instantly headed into battle, after Rito had summoned the Tenga Warriors to fight them. Now garbed in their Ninjetti form they fought against the Tenga.

Tommy was handling two by himself and Rocky was playing around with another using the Ninjetti form of Ninja Streaking and Aisha and Billy were double teaming two of the birds. Adam and Rocky took on another two and Hunter handled two on his own.

"Let's go, that should keep them busy," Rito said and the three henchmen walked off to get the face stealer.

Hunter saw them and tried to move to stop them only to be grabbed by two tenga and thrown against a tree. Glaring at the Tenga he fell into a stance against the tree and jumped up into a branch as they rush him, one hit the tree hard and fell back and he ran the length of the tree and flipped off behind the last Tenga. Spinning around his kicked it hard in the back, sending it with a fierce force face first into the tree, and it toppled backwards on the other tenga.

Chuckling Hunter streaked off to join the others at the entrance of the museum.

"Is everyone okay?" Tommy asked looking to each of his teammates and they nodded.

"Yeah," Adam said and Tommy nodded.

"We've better get inside and see what Zedd's goons are up to," Hunter said.

"He's right, we have to hurry. Whatever they're after can't be good news." Rocky said with a nod and Tommy agreed.

"Right, let's do it," Tommy said and they grabbed their Ninjetti garb and thew them off and they were instantly back in civilian form. They then ran back inside. They soon found themselves at the Exhibit where Axena stood, a solemn look on her face.

"Axena what's wrong?" Aisha asked as they came to a stop in front of her. Axena looked up at the young group of teenagers and sighed.

"Face Stealer, it's gone. I only left for a few seconds and when I came back it was gone!" Axena exclaimed and the Rangers looked at each other in dread and Hunter shook his head.

"This is terrible," Rocky said and Aisha shook her head.

"We have to do something," Aisha said and Tommy nodded.

"Look Axena, we'll start looking for clues," Tommy said and Hunter nodded.

"Tommy's right, we'll go look around, see if we can find anything and you stay here and see if anything turns up," Hunter told Axena who nodded.

"Thank you," Axena said and the gang nodded.

"It's our pleasure," Aisha said smiling and Billy nodded.

"Let's go," Billy said the group ran off, and after a quick sweep of the museum went to the Command Center.

**xXx**

"That's enough for today Kim," Neve said as Kim finished yet another practice. "We don't want to tire you out to much." Kim smiled and nodded grabbed a pair of white sweats to put on over her spandex shorts and Neve placed her cropped top on over her leotard and they both walked over to the same bench and sat down. Reaching down Neve pulled a cup of yogurt each and two ham sandwiches. Passing one yogurt cup and sandwich to Kim she sat hers down on her lap.

"Thanks," Kim said. "I'm starving." Neve chuckled and nodded.

"I'm not surprised, we've been at this all morning," she said. They had gotten here around eight and it was now almost twelve thirty.

"I want to thank you again for doing this for me Neve, I know you probably had better things to do then help me with my routines," Kim said and Neve shook her head, swallowing the food she had in her mouth.

"Your welcome, besides it's been a long time since I've done anything like this. Ever since I became a Ranger two years ago things have been hectic to say the least. I've got so much on my plate and so little time most my hobbies have taken a back seat to everything else," Neve said and Kim smiled.

"How many times exactly have you been a Ranger Neve?" Kim asked. " I know you said you had two different teams before this but you seem like you've been doing it for decades." Neve laughed and shook her head.

"I'm no where near that old Kimi, besides I love being a Ranger but I don't want to be doing this that long." Neve bit her lip. "I've been a Ranger twice before this. I was the Pink Ranger on the Ninja Storm team then the Green Ranger on the Dino Thunder Team. Neither started on good notes for me. Sometimes I wounder if I'm destined to be evil." Kim's eyes widened and she pulled the other girl into a hug.

"Your much to sweet and kind to be evil Neve. You've been dealt a bad hand in life but you've also been dealt good things as well and you've handled it all. You have Hunter and us and your family back home who love and support you. If anyone deserves some peace and quiet it's you and I'm sure you'll have. Everything happens for reason, and even if it's bad things at first everything works out in the end," Kim told her and Neve smiled. It was almost like being home, talking to her mother again. In a way she was, but then Kimberly wasn't yet her mother. Kim was just a teenage girl who was helping a friend. She had no idea how much her words meant to Neve.

"Thanks, that means a lot," Neve said and just as they had begun to finish their lunch their communicators beeped. Looking at each other they stood, placing their things down on the bench.

"Neve here, we read ya Zordon," Neve said lifting her wrist watch to her mouth.

"Neveah, Kimberly report back to the Command Center," Zordon said. "It is of great importance." Nodding the two girls stood straight and pressing a button they were teleported out in Pink and Purple lights.

**xXx**

"Is it possible Zordon," Billy began. "I mean could Rita and Zedd really unlock the spirit of the Face Stealer?" The Rangers were all gathered in the Command Center now, only seconds after Zordon had contacted Kim and Neve who now stood with the group. They remembered the Face Stealer exhibit from the museum when they'd went together last Thursday, if Rita got that thing out it would mean bad news they were sure.

"UNKOWN BILLY, IT IS UNDETERMIND IF THIS KAHMALA LEGEND HAS ANY BASIS IN REALITY," Zordon replied, answering Billy's question. Sighing the Rangers looked at each other and back to Zordon.

"Guys," Adam began and they turned to him slightly then turned back, still listening to his words. "Today is the fourth full moon of the year. If the legend is true, Face Stealer will appear."

"Great, something tells me we're in for a fight to remember," Neve muttered running a hand through her hair.

"Ai-yi-yi, I don't even want to think about it," Alpha said and not seconds latter the alarms went off and Alpha looked to the system as the Rangers turned to the viewing globe on instinct.

"RANGERS, IT SEEMS YOUR FEARS HAVE INDEED BEEN REALIZED," Zordon told them and Tommy shook his head.

"They did it, they released the Face Stealer on Angel Grove," Tommy said and Hunter clinched his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at the globe.

"We've got to stop him," Hunter said. "Before he does any damage."

"Hunter's right, we can't let the Face Stealer hurt anyone, or steal any faces assuming that part is true," Neve agreed and the Rangers turned back to Zordon.

"Neve's got a point," Adam said. "Zordon, does this monster have the power to steal faces like in the story?"

"WE MUST ASSUME IT DOES," Zordon began. "OBVIOUSLY IT IS A DANGEROUS MONSTER. YOU WILL NEED THE ADDED POWER OF TITANUS TO DEFEAT HIM. ALPHA HAVE YOU MADE ALL THE NECESSARY CHANGES TO ACCOMMODATE THE NINJA ULTRA ZORD?"

"Not just yet Zordon, but I'm almost done," Alpha replied.

"WE CAN'T WAIT, FACE STEALER MUST BE INTERCEPTED IMMEDIATELY."

"Right, we're on it," Tommy began coming to the front of the Rangers. "It's Morphin Time!"

"White Ranger Power!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Purple Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!" They all cried and were instantly morphed into their suits. Moments latter they flipped onto the scene where Face Stealer was and fell into stances.

"Let's smash him," Tommy said as they faced the monster.

"I like how you think," Neve said from one side of him.

"Stand aside pathetic humans," the Face stealer began. "I must go to your village and steal faces."

"Your not going anywhere you rotten fruit," Hunter told the monster as the Rangers moved some, almost circling the monster in a way. It was just then they heard the yells of two very familiar people.

"Alright no body move, we've got reported trouble here!" Bulk yelled as they ran down a hill towards the fight.

"Yeah," Skull agreed.

"Oh this all we need," Neve muttered. "Stupid and stupider." Kim looked at Neve and titled her head.

"Which one is which?" Kim asked almost forgetting about the situation and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Eh, who knows," Neve said with a shrug.

"No, get back!" Rocky yelled, waving his arm at the two boys. "Let us handle this!" Bulk and Skull stared at the monster and Rangers with wide eyes.

"My first victims," Face Stealer said and the Rangers turned back to the monster.

"Bulk, maybe we should let the Power Rangers handle this," Skull suggested and Bulk nodded.

"An excellent idea Skull," Bulk began. "This is way out of our area of expertise." but before the two could leave the Rangers gasped as the Face Stealer shot a blue beam out of it's mouth and it hit Bulk and Skull and left them with no faces.

"Oh that's just gross," Neve said. "Your gonna pay for that!" She pointed accusingly at the monster and it laughed.

"I love stealing faces," it said with a laugh.

"So you really can steal faces," Tommy said, clinching his fist. "We're going to shut you down clown."

"I don't think so foolish ones," the Face Stealer said and attacked. And the Ranger jumped threw the air, Tommy and Hunter first, but they were grabbed and flipped through the air, Hunter landing on his back and Tommy on his front. They both got slowly to their knees.

"Man, he's stronger then he looks," Tommy said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Hunter replied. Aisha, Kim and Neve went next. Aisha tried to sweep it's feet out from under it but it jumped it and Kim kick it in the side only for it to bat it away and Neve did a tornado kick to it and it stumbled back only a little before they all three went after it again and were slashed in the chest by it hands, or talons or whatever they were. Billy and Rocky attacked next but met the same fate as the girls got to their feet a little ways away, gripping their chest slightly from the sting.

"Man, he's tough," Neve said and Kim and Aisha nodded.

"Time to face the music," the monster said and shot a beam at Adam who ducked and it hit some rocks and blew up.

"Wow, that was a close one," Adam said and the face stealer growled.

"I need faces," it whined.

"You alright?" Hunter asked as they went over and helped Billy and Rocky up.

"Yeah," Rocky said and Billy nodded. The face stealer sent another beam at Adam but he jumped out of the way and rolled, and then stood going to where the girls were as the Face Stealer turned and shot the beam at the boys. The four gasped and dived out of the way except for Hunter who didn't have time and it struck him four times. Once in the center of his chest, then to the side, and twice below the cobra shield as Neve had taken to calling it. His suit sparked and he fell face first to the ground with a groan.

"Hunter!" Neve yelled and breaking free of Kim she ran over to him as he struggled up. "Hunter are you okay?" she asked but he just shook his head and mumbled like he was trying to talk and couldn't.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of there handsome," she muttered and the face stealer laughed.

"I don't think so!" it exclaimed and shot another three shots at Neve who took them straight to the chest and flipped through the air from the impact and landed on the ground harshly and the Rangers gasped.

"No!" Kim yelled and they all rushed to Neve's side and Aisha helped Hunter. Neve seemed to be more hurt then Hunter had been, most likely because he had the shield to protect him from a lot of the damage the beam seemed to do to them, probably because it had to get through the suits.

"Now for the rest of you," The face stealer began as Rocky stood protectively in front of them as Tommy picked up Neve bridal style, Billy standing by him encase he needed help but of course Neve was almost a small as Kim so it really wasn't that hard to do and Kim, and Aisha and Adam kept Hunter standing. "I'll take all of your faces and turn you all into zombies!" the monster laughed.

"There is no need to run away from me Power Rangers," the face stealer said as the Rangers back away from him, sort of running sideways to get more distance. "I'll get you and your faces eventually."

"Laugh now face stealer," Tommy said as he growled low in his throat at the face stealer. He didn't know exactly why he was reacting this way, sometimes they got hurt it was just something that happened as Rangers but for some reason he just wanted to rip the face stealer apart and he was sure his eyes were flashing green under his helmet. "but you haven't seen the last of the Power Rangers," he said and together they teleported to the Command Center, Neve still in Tommy's arms and Hunter between Kim, Aisha and Adam as they left.

"Hey come back your cowards!" the Face stealer yelled. "I want more faces!"

**xXx**

After getting back to the command center Tommy sat Neve on her feet and they straighten the two Rangers up, they seemed to be able to stand without much trouble after the positioned them in a way that didn't have then toppling over. They all took their helmets off and then slowly unclasped Neve and Hunter's helmets. Kim unhooking Neve's and Rocky hooking Hunters. As they pulled the helmets off they all let out sharp gasp at the faceless friends. It wasn't like they did not expect it but it was still shocking.

"Oh god," Kim muttered as she placed a glove hand over her mouth and then moved to Neve's sigh, stroking her long hair in a comforting motion even though she never moved once.

"Ai-yi-yi, this is terrible!" Alpha exclaimed and Aisha bit her lip as she stared at her two friends.

"The face stealer got Hunter and Neve's face Zordon," Tommy said with a sigh.

"And unfortunately Bulk and Skull are in much the same condition," Billy told their mentor.

"What do we do now?" Rocky asked.

"We have to find a way to get Hunter and Neve's faces back," Adam said just as the alarms went off.

"There is something on the viewing globe," Alpha said and the Rangers turned to look at the globe where the face stealer was skipping through Angel Grove laughing.

"We can't just go after him," Tommy told the others. "We'll all end up like Hunter and Neve and then we won't be able to get them back to normal."

"Your right Tommy," Billy said with a sigh and then turned to Zordon. "There has to be some way to protect ourselves from the face stealer spell."

"RIGHT BILLY. EVERY CREATURE HAD ITS WEAKNESS, IT JUST HAS TO BE FOUND," Zordon said and then Billy smiled.

"Wait a second, I think I've got it," he said and Aisha looked at him.

"What?" Aisha asked and Kim looked at him expectantly as well.

"Alpha, can you look after Hunter and Neve?" Billy asked and Alpha nodded.

"Of course Billy, but what..." the robot was cut off by Billy who looked to the others.

"Come on lets go," he said and with a nodded they all left, their helmets back in place.

**xXx**

Moments latter they were in the museum and looking for Axena.

"We have to find Axena," Tommy said. "We have to borrow those mask."

"But what if the legend is wrong?" Kim asked and Billy shook his head.

"Nah, it's been right so far about everything else," Tommy told them and they began walking around and not long after found Axena as she walked out from around a corner.

"Power Rangers? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We need to find whoever is in charge of this exhibit," Aisha said. "It's an emergency."

"I am, I'm Axena," Axena said.

"The face stealer is threatening downtown Angel Grove," Tommy told her.

"Oh this is terrible," Axena said.

"It is that's why we need your help," Kim said and Axena looked at the Pink one in shock and a bit of admiration. Axena had heard of the Rangers upon her move to Angel Grove but this was the first time she'd seen them in real life and not from the TV or gossip.

"Me, but what can I do?" Axena asked.

"You can lend us those mask," Adam said and Axena blinked as Billy, Kim and Tommy went over to the mask.

"But what will you do with them?" she asked and Rocky and Aisha put a hand on her shoulder from either side of her.

"You'll just have to trust us," Rocky told her and Aisha nodded.

"We'll bring them back, we promise," Aisha told her.

"Alright, just be careful," Axena said and the Rangers each held a mask and nodded.

"Thank you Axena, you won't regret it," Tommy said as they teleported out.

**xXx**

They all appear with their backs facing the monster moment latter.

"Hey, your back!" the monster exclaimed and laughed. Rocky was the first to turn around, the face held up to his face.

"Look lard ball," Rocky said with a smirk.

"Check it out," Kim said as she turned.

"Almost stylish, don't you agree?" Aisha asked as she turned next.

"Not really my style, but you seem to recognize it, old phase?" Adam asked mockingly and Billy turned with a laugh and Tommy was the last to turn around.

"What's the matter, don't like our faces anymore?" Tommy asked.

"Ah, how dare you show those mask in my presents!" the Face Stealer cried in anger.

" I get the feeling hes seen these mask before guys," Tommy said and they lowered the mask for a moment before putting them back in place as he fired a beam at them but it did not hit them, instead it hit the ground.

"Hey, it works!" Rocky exclaimed and Adam nodded.

"The beams can't get us when we ware the masks," Adam said. "Must be his unlucky day."

"Put those away, I need to steal more faces," it whined and shot more beams at them but they hit the mask and shot back at him instead, causing it to cry out and release the faces it had already stolen.

"Oh no, my beautiful faces!" the face monster cried.

"Hey look, he's releasing all the faces hes stolen," Rocky said.

"I saw Hunter and Neve's come out," Tommy said with a grin. "Yeah, I think they're gonna be okay."

**xXx**

At the Command Center Hunter and Neve were still standing like statues, faceless when suddenly two faces floated in and in a small flash their faces were returned. Breathing in they both blinked and looked around, unsure of why or how they got there.

"What happened, why are we here?" Neve asked as she turned to Hunter who blinked and tried to remember.

"The last thing I remember is battling the Face Stealer," Hunter said and then they both looked up to Zordon.

"YES HUNTER, THE FACE STEALER THOUGH WAS ABLE TO STEAL NEVEAH AND YOUR FACES," Zordon informed them. "THE OTHER RANGERS BROUGHT YOU BACK HERE. THEY NEED YOUR HELP NOW THOUGH."

"Right," Neve and Hunter said with a nod and Alpha turned to them.

"Zordon, Titanus is now ready for battle," Alpha said and Zordon nodded.

"EXCELLENT ALPHA, RANGERS REJOIN THE OTHERS IN BATTLE AND CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE NINJA ULTRA ZORD IF NESSASARY," Zordon said.

"We're on our way," Neve said and they picked up their helmets. Neve nodded at Hunter as they touched their belts.

"Back to Action," Hunter called and they teleported to the battle field.

"Alright, it's great to see your to are alright bro," Rocky said as he patted Hunter on the shoulder and Kim and Aisha greeted Neve with small hugs.

"Thanks," Neve said to Kim and Aisha and Hunter nodded at Rocky.

"I'm glad you two are alright, but let's finish this guys," Tommy said and they formed a circle and called on their Zords.

"We need Ninja Zord power now!" They called in unison and the Zords came towards them in quick succession and the Rangers jumped into their megazord was completely combined.

"Alright, it's time for blabo here to face the consequences," Tommy said.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Hunter muttered and they all raised their arms as they said in unison.

"Power up!"

"Cut it out," Face Stealer said with a laugh as the megazord began to spin around and lashed out with a foot to the face and it fell down and taking flight the megazord attacked, swooping down to land two fist to the face, knocking it back down as it continued to fly thanks to the Falcon Zord that connected to the back almost like a backpack.

"I think it's time to use the Ninja Ultra Zord guys," Neve said and the others nodded.

"Yeah," Billy said nodding.

"Alright, let's do it," Tommy said.

"Ninja Ultra Zord, initiate transformation sequence now!" they said in unison and titanus came from his hiding place and roared before the megazord swooped in and landed in place with titanus and they began rolling forward firing lasers at the monster. They hit and Face stealer sparked before falling to the found and exploding.

"Great job guys," Tommy said and the others nodded and high fived each other. "Back to the urn you go." they all laughed as they celebrated another battle won and as the Zord went back into hiding they appeared close to the urn. It was only seconds before they sealed it back up and headed back to the museum.

**xXx**

They were all walking towards the museum when Bulk and Skull noticed them coming and hid behind a pillar watching them.

"There they are Skull," Bulk began. "The Power Rangers have the urn."

"You mean they stole the urn?" Skull asked, shocked as the he watched the right Ranger walked towards them but his eyes seemed to trail the pink, yellow and purples ones more but then so did Bulks as well.

"No you ninny, they probably clobbered that big ugly face stealer creep and took it back," Bulk said and Skull nodded.

"Yeah your probably right," Skull said and Bulk grinned.

"I have an idea, follow me!" Bulk instructed and frowned as Skull shot forward and he followed and they walked to intercept the Rangers. Neve saw them coming and as they stopped walking she groaned and leaned into Hunter, banging her helmet into his chest, or shield as she shook her head. Hunter chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hold it!" Skull instructed, holding out his hand palm out in the stop motion.

"Well good work Power Rangers," Bulk said.

"Uh, thanks I guess," Tommy said as he looked to the others and then back to Bulk and Skull.

"Now if you don't mind we'll be taking that," Bulk said pointing at the urn. "It's junior police business now." Tommy looked at the others and Neve rolled her eyes and made a small almost silent scuffing sound.

"Alright," Tommy said as he handed over the urn.

"And the masks," Skull said and Rocky looked at the mask and handed it to them as well.

"You'll return it to the museum right?" Hunter asked and the two nodded.

"That is exactly what we're going to do," Bulk said and Neve sighed and moved forward.

"I'll go with them, just to be on the safe side," Neve said as she looked to the other Rangers. Bulk and Skull looked at each other and opened their mouth but one fierce look from the short Purple Ranger shut them up, even if they could not see her face or eyes behind the visor she simply imitated a aura of not someone they wanted to mess with. "I'll catch up with you latter."

The Rangers nodded and Bulk and Skull watched and the Gold one hugged the Purple one slightly and they were almost sure if it was not for the helmet the two would have kissed. So the rumors of a romantic relationship within the Rangers were true? Did that mean the Pink and White ones were an item or was it the Pink and Black one like some others said or the Pink and Blue like others believed. Were the Red and Yellow and item, or was the Yellow one even a girl? Many people were sure she was, she looked female enough even without the skit the pink and purple ones had.

Bulk and Skull were thrown out of their thoughts as the other seven Rangers teleported out and the Purple one turned to them with her hands on her hip.

"Well, lets go," she said and Bulk and Skull nodded and began walking to the museum, the Purple Ranger walking behind them. As they entered Skull began pounding and shaking the urn and Neve had to resit taking it from him and hitting him over the head, with it or her fist she wasn't sure but she settled for rolling her eyes and sighing. As they did enter though many people turned upon seeing a Ranger with them and whispers broke out.

"Mommy, it's the Purple Ranger!" one little girl cried as she struggled against her mothers hand and tried to run to Neve. Many other children where whispering too.

"Oh honey that's probably just some fan," the girls mother said and the girl whimpered and finally jerked out of the woman's hold and ran off to Neve who stopped and turned just as the little girl tripped. She would have fallen on her face it Neve had not caught her first.

"Bulk, Skull wait," she ordered and almost instantly the two who were only a little ways in front of her stopped and turned.

"Neve, I told you that's probably just a fan," the woman cried and at first Neveah thought she was talking to her and was about to freak out when she remembered the girl in her arms and smiled chuckling.

"Neve, is that your name?" Neveah asked and the girl blushed some, looking up at Neveah with big green eyes. Her hair was ravens black and she was no older then five or six.

"Yes, I'm Neve Shane," the little girl said. "Mommy, I know this is the real purple Ranger, I just do," The little girl had turned to her mother as she said this and the woman was looking very unconvinced when Neveah chuckled.

"Well then, your a very smart little girl Neve," Neveah said and couldn't help but feel strange calling this girl by her own name. "You know I know someone with the same name, she doesn't live around here normally, and she older then you but she is just as brave I've been told. She saved our hides a few times when she was in the wrong place at the wrong time." The little smiled and the child's mother glared at Neveah and crossed her arms.

"I don't know who you are, but lying to little children is no way to act," the woman said and Neveah stood up moving her hands behind her back and concentrated on something Sensei Hikari once taught her and moving then in front of her, glowing pink she made intricate movement until there was a small flash and a single purple rose was held in her hand, and on the steam was a tag which said too Neve, from the Purple Ranger.

Gasps were heard and Neveah chuckled.

"It is the Purple Ranger," someone whispered and the theme went around as Bulk and Skull blinked and looked on in some boredom.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now," Neveah said and the woman blinked and picked up her little girl, and Neveah walked over to Bulk and Skull and as other watched they walked towards the exhibit only to be stopped by two guards on patrol. They glared at them and the big one reached out and grabbed Neve's arm tightly and she looked at him as others began to whisper once more.

"Get off me you big baboon," Neve snapped, not liking being man handled and the guard just tried to pull her forward as the other handled Bulk and Skull.

"Hold up, these items were reported stolen," the big one said. "We're gonna have to take you three in."

"Hey, you can't do that!" a little boy cried as he glared up at the big guys who still had a grip on Neve's arm. She couldn't really do much, and she couldn't hurt a civilian.

"Yeah, let the Purple Ranger go!" two little girls cried and the big guard laughed as did the skinnier one and Neve sighed. This was like Bulk and Skull 2.0. Only worse.

"Purple Ranger, ha, it's probably just an impostor," the big guard said. "I'll prove it." the guard reached froward to unclasp Neve's helmet and she gasped and pulled her arm away just as a little boy kicked the big one in the shin. Neve withheld a chuckled as she stumbled back some and placed a hand on the boys shoulder as she knelt down beside him and he grinned up at her. She smiled at him.

"Hi, my name is Ben," the boy said and Neve smiled and using her spirit powers once more for something which all Ninja could do if they tried she created a glass flame which was hot pink at the bottom and melted into red and clear at the top. The boy smiled and took it as she gave him a little hug. He could be no older then two or so and she was very surprised he could reach the mans shin but then he had been on a slightly older boys shoulders – but that boy had only appeared five or six and was only a tall at the man knee, give or take.

"Thank you," she said and stood.

"I don't appreciate being man handled, but I'll let it go. Just make sure that urn and those mask get back to Axena," she said and then backing away she placed her hands on her belt and teleported out.

"Wa..she really was a Power Ranger," the littler guard said and the big one held his shin and gaped as the children where taken away by their parents and the two guards where glared at by them.

**xXx**

That day after the battle they were all in the Youth Center celebrating on not only defeating the face stealer but on Hunter and Neve's safe return to normal. For a while there the other Rangers had been worried.

"Oh hey Axena, what's up?" Tommy asked as the woman walked in.

"I wanted to thank you all for your concern," Axena began smiling at them. "The face stealer was returned to us safely."

"Oh congratulations," Kim said smiling.

"Yes, we were very lucky," she said. "But now we've got extra guards to keep watch."

"Well I don't know about you all, but reading about different cultures is great and everything but I think I prefer to read about it rather then live it," Neve told them with a laugh and the others chuckled and nodded.

"Definitely, it won't be something I'd forget," Hunter said as he sat close beside Neve and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? The Scene with Bulk, Skull and Neve as the Purple Ranger at the museum almost did not make the cut into the story but I couldn't bare not to add it. The little girl's name was actually an accident. I trying to think of a name when I typed the sentence out and instead of the name originally picked I wrote Neve and decided to keep it. Thought it was kind of cute. The little boy and girl have some ties to the next story, Ruby with Pride, but for two different reasons but I thought it might be good foreshadowing even if you don't really understand what I am foreshadowing with them.**


	10. The Potion Notion

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with chapter 10. Sorry it took so long but I've not been feeling very well the last few days and still am not a hundred percent but I just couldn't stand to wait any longer before finishing this chapter up. Because of this I only had support of half my muse so it might not be as good as the previous chapters. I am a little disappointed because Potion Notion is one of my favorite episodes but there are a lot of things I really liked in this chapter as well so I am happy enough with it. Hopefully you all will be too. **

**It is lacking the end fight scene, so another thing I am not too happy with but I just couldn't feel up to writing it so I went ahead and skipped it. Maybe latter I'll go back and write and edit it into this chapter. Anyways a friend of mine, Jeremy Shane just updated the Victorious/Power Rangers crossover which features Neveah. It's a great new chapter so go check that out and let him know what you think of that. I hope to hear from you all on this side of the net as well, so R&R!**

**I have a question, how many think I should go ahead and write A Ranger Catastrophe next? I just don't know if I should skip those episodes or not. I think they are fairly important because we see cat but I thought I'd ask you all before I made my final decision.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Purple with Shock<strong>

**Chapter 10: The Potion Notion.**

It was the next week they had some major tests in school. With the school year coming to a end soon and the fact Zordon was still unsure how the two future Rangers came to be in the past had Neve and Hunter wondering if they would ever get home the natural way. But then, they had to get home right? If they had to go through life naturally in the past then wouldn't their parents – her parents – have told them, stopped them from going to the park that morning?

No, she was sure they would get home one way or another. She was in no big rush. Alpha had said the temporal matter was still holding around them, and from the robots scans they were not aging much at all, if any day by dad. The time matter seemed to be stopping it so that until they returned home they were almost frozen in time. Alpha predicted they could spend ten years in the past and go home looking the same. Neve and Hunter had no wish to find that out for fact or fiction.

"How have you been?" Neve looked up at her boyfriend as they leaned against the tree in Kimberly's back yard. It was early morning, around six and turning light out already, Venus was in sky would fade before long. She raised an eyebrow in question as she sat in his arms, his arm around her shoulders.

"You see me everyday Handsome," she said. "Why wouldn't I be fine?" Hunter sighed.

"We've been here for over a month now, and I know you're not as okay as you put on Neve," Hunter said and Neve leaned her head onto his chest turning her face so the side of it was pressed against him and she could clearly hear his heartbeat.

"Maybe I'm not," she admitted. "But I have to be. I have you and friends even if it is a bit odd to be around them when they are my age, I'm not alone in this." Hunter ran a hand through her hair and leaned down as she looked up at him, kissing her forehead and smiling.

"Your right about that," he said. "Your not alone and I won't leave you. I never will." Neve smiled and they shared a kissed before standing, they had about thirty minutes to get to school if the sound of Kim's rushing around from inside the house and some small swears that escaped her teenage mother as she tripped over something inside.

**xXx**

That day at school Tommy, Kimberly, Neve and Hunter were all walking to their lockers after last period before lunch when Bulk turned from his spot in front of the stairs and grabbed Tommy and Hunter by the shirt sleeve and pulled then the other way, Neve and Kim gracefully moving with there slightly stumbling boyfriends.

"Tommy, Kimberly," Bulk began. "Hunter, Neveah."

"Bulk?" Neve questioned raising an eyebrow in confusion her eyes suspicious of the two boys.

"Hey, you know you two couples look really good together," Bulk said and Kim and Neve looked at each other and their boyfriends in confusion. "Haven't I said they look really good together?" Skull didn't look to convinced though and Neve hid her smile of amusement. She had known from stories that Skull had a large crush on her mother while they were in school but she also knew he'd gotten over it and married a girl he had met at the youth center after graduation. They'd married in 1999 and had a son in 2000 who Neve had seen and played with on occasion despite him being four years younger then herself. As amusing as it was he'd always seemed to like her more then she'd wanted him to.

"Yeah," Skull sulked out and seemed to glower at Tommy. "Lovely."

"Thanks," Tommy said and Tommy placed a hand on the small of Kim's back as they turned to go and Neve smiled and turned as well, Hunter close behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist almost on impulse.

"Hey uh, Tommy, Hunter. Wait," Bulk said and the couples turned to look at him, listening. "How long has it been since you took these lovely ladies out for a romantic night? How would you like too take them out for a lovely night?" While Bulk asked this Skull beside him attempting to sing song sort of Oprah and Tommy and Hunter both seemed confused and Kim and Neve chuckled and looked up at the boys.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, we've got to sell all these tickets to the junior police ball or lieutenant stone is gonna throw us in the brig," Skull explained and the four Rangers looked a their respective partners and then back to Bulk and Skull.

"Well, what do you think?" Tommy asked Kim and she smiled.

"I'd love too," she answered and Hunter looked at Neve and she chuckled nodding. Hunter didn't even have to ask before she already knew what he meant to ask.

"Of course, it'll be fun," Neve said and Hunter nodded.

**xXx**

"Zedd, you never take me anywhere!" Rita yelled as she walked from her telescope over to where her husband sat, a look of rage and annoyance over her face.

"Well my little crumb muffin," Zedd began, in good mood it seemed. "I've been working on a surprise for you." Rita smiled wickedly and blinked in light surprise but happiness as well.

"What is it Zeddy?" Rita asked.

"Serpentera is fully charged and ready to sweep us away on a second honeymoon," Zedd replied and Rita grinned. Goldar groaned from where he was.

"Ugh, I can't believe there was ever a first second honeymoon," Goldar said but Rita and Zedd chose to ignore him.

"Come on Zedd, let's hit the road," Rita insisted and Zedd turned sharply to Goldar.

"Goldar your in charge," Zedd said. "Make sure that Finster finishes that monster before we get back!" Rito looked between his sister, brother-in-law and Goldar before speaking.

"Hey Ed, why can't I be in charge?" he asks and Zedd and Rita turn to him. Rita looks at her brother in shock and some amusement as Zedd pokes him in the chest.

"You?" Zedd asks with disgust. "Uggh...just stay out of trouble!"

**xXx**

Back at the school some time latter Tommy and Kim are standing in front of Kim's locker talking about the dance when Miss-Chief comes skipping around a corner, invisible to anyone around her.

"Oh I just love being invisible and playing cupid!" Miss-Chief said in a sing song voice as she came to stand behind Kimberly.

"Tommy we are going to have so much fun," Kim said smiling. "I know the perfect dress and my hair..." she trailed off as she used one hand to pull her hair up and turned to show Tommy just as Miss-Chief used her love potion to squirt Kim, her eyes locking on Skull as she did.

"Ai-yi-yi, hmmm," Kim muttered as she lowered her hand and began walking over to Skull and Bulk her eyes transfixed on Skull. Neve and Hunter were not far from them, Neve's locker being about four down from Kimberly's. Hunter frowns as Neve lurches forward gripping her stomach and shaking her head.

"Neve?" Hunter asked, concerned and she looked up and sighs before spotting Kim and Tommy over with Bulk and Skull and gasps. She lurches again but shakes it off, as she points out her mother.

"What the hell is she doing?" Neve asks and Hunter looks his eyes wide. Looking back at Neve he drawls in a breath. Her hand has become almost see through.

"Neve, your hand," he says and Neve looks down at her left hand and sighed, before it once again became solid.

"Okay we have got to stop this," Neve says shaking her head and turns back to her locker, placing a book inside before looking at herself in the small locker mirror and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear just as Miss-Chief squirts her with the love potion and she gasps, her eyes wide.

"Neve baby are you alright?" Hunter asks as Tommy pulls Kimberly away and towards them. Neve sighs giggles as she touches her face.

"I've never realized before," Neve began, her voice soft as she giggled again and Hunter raised an eyebrow. She wasn't even like that...well ever. "But I have the most beautiful eyes."

"Huh?" Hunter asked and Neve smiled and ran a hand through her hair and touched the mirror.

"Hunter, Neve something is really weird around here," Tommy said as he pulled Kim to stand still beside him, but like Neve she was very bubbly, smiling and giggling. Tommy narrowed his eyes in confusion as he noticed Neve acting a lot like Kim was only towards herself as she gazed into a mirror.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked and Hunter sighed and pulled Neve away from the mirror and shut the locker despite her cry of protest and her glaring at him.

"I don't know, we were talking and then..." Hunter trailed off and bit the inside of his cheek as Neve twirled once, giggling before looking down at herself. He almost swallowed his tongue when she groped herself and pulled back the neck of her shirt to look down it. Tommy openly gaped before turning away, flustered and Kimberly giggled. "This. We've got to find out how this happened, it's just not normal."

"Neveah stop that!" Hunter said as he pulled his girlfriends hands away from her shirt which was slowly beginning to be pulled off and Neve pouted and glared as he restrained her hands at her side. Hunter sighed. "She's going to be the death of me." Tommy chuckled slightly and keeping an eye on Kim and Neve they left.

"Can I at least have a mirror!" Neve whined as they left.

**xXx**

The Rangers all met up at the park soon after. They all turned as Tommy, Kim, Hunter and Neveah walked up. Neve and Kim acting extremely odd, giggling and Neve held a mirror in her hand, smiling into it. It was extremely out of character for both pink and purple clad girls.

"Hey, you guys notice anything odd today at school?" Adam asked and Tommy and Hunter sighed looking at their girlfriends.

"Very," Tommy said.

"Definitely weird," Hunter said shaking his head as his girlfriend smiled at her reflection before running her hand over her abdomen and up along the area under her breast. He groaned, this was not going well at all. "We've got to figure this out soon, Neve is killing me." He sighed and then clinched his teeth when he glanced back and he realized Neve had lifted her hand under her shirt.

"Stop that!" he hissed and grabbed Neve hand and yanked it out and she groaned and pouted before smiling and giggling as she caught her reflection in the hand held mirror. The others Rangers all looked down and blushed slightly and the boys all pitied Hunter, this obviously wasn't easy for him. At least Kim didn't seem to be trying to touch herself or whatever it was Neve was doing.

"Only if you call falling in love weird then, color me guilty," Kim said twirling her hair and and twirling around and Neveah giggled and nodded.

"I second that, oh...ow," Neve said as she lurched forward a pain shooting through her once more and Hunter sighed.

"Is she okay?" Aisha asked. Hunter nodded.

"Yeah...uh her mother was in the hospital during this time and it was really touch and go so she's feeling a bit under the weather," Hunter said, trying to think of a convincing lie since her hand was once again see through but a moment latter came back. The Rangers blinked but nodded, and Billy was the only one who seemed to understand what he meant.

"Right," Tommy said and then looked at his friends he spoke. "We should go see Zordon. He'll know what to do." The Rangers nodded and turned to teleport out but Goldar and Tenga's appeared.

"It's good to see you again Rangers!" Goldar exclaimed and the Rangers all stepped back ready to morph.

"Oh, I have to protect Skull," Kim said and Neve shuddered and looked at her mirror before putting it in her pocket.

"I have to protect my face," Neve whined and fell into formation beside the others.

"Ninja Power now!" Tommy called out and in flashes of their colors they all stood in Ninjetti garb and flipped through the air, fighting their own battles. Tommy and Rocky and Hunter handled Goldar while the others fought the tengas. Kimberly rolled over Neve's back as she bent over for the pink clad girl and then shot up sending a high kick into a Tenga's jaw before spinning around and punching one with an open fist to the chest.

Clinching that same fist she shot the elbow back and up into anothers jaw and then spun, catching the Tenga's neck in her hand and running forward as she held on tightly to the tenga and threw him over the bridge while Kim used her gymnastic grace to keep a hold on the railing as she sat on it before throwing hers over as well.

"See latter bird brains," both called and then high fived each other. The fight continued with Adam and Aisha fighting their own Tenga together. Billy fighting one on his own and Tommy, Rocky and Hunter fighting Goldar. Hunter was distracting Goldar, using his more advanced ninja training to confuse and attack the golden monkey before Rocky got in position and Tommy ran at him, using the Red Ninjetti's shoulder as a spring board and kicking Goldar in the chest and sending him to the ground.

"You'll pay for this!" Goldar exclaimed as he and the Tenga's left and the Rangers all demorphed sighing as they ran to the place where Goldar once was.

"When is that guy ever going to learn?" Hunter asked and they shrugged and then teleported to the command center.

**xXx**

At the Command Center the Rangers were all gathered. Kim was giggling with Neve in the center and they were exchanging compliments, Neve would tell Kim if something sounded good, like say something Kim wanted for the wedding which really freaked Tommy out considering this was Skull they were discussing and Kim would tell Neve how desirable and beautiful she was which freaked Hunter out because not only was Kim Neve's mother but it was just odd and tested his own control.

"Zordon something is wrong with Kim and Neveah," Tommy said and Hunter nodded before grabbing Neve's hand which was trying to pull out the fabric of her jeans so she could look down them which made the other Rangers, besides Kim, nervous. Kim just giggled and Neve pouted again as Hunter pulled her into his side to stop her wondering hands.

"ALPHA, RUN A SCAN FOR ABNORMAL BIO WAVES," Zordon told Alpha and Alpha nodded and turned to Kim first.

"Don't move Kimberly," Alpha told her and she giggled but stood still as Alpha ran a device over her which emitted a red light.

"Kimberly Ann Skullovitch," she said slowly and made a noise of almost approval as Neve giggled and lurched forward her whole forearm disappearing this time before slowly coming back. "Kimberly Hart-Skullovitch." Tommy sighed and watched Kim hurt. Hunter looked at the younger past version of his girlfriends father and sighed.

"Don't worry, she and Skull are not even in contact in the future," Hunter told him softly and Tommy's face brightens some.

"Ai-yi-yi, Kimberly seems to be under the effects of a love potion," Alpha said and Aisha sighs.

"Thank goodness," she says, and Hunter shakes his head.

"I hate love potions," Hunter said running a hand through his hair. "Is that what is wrong with Neve as well?" Alpha ran the same test on Neve and nodded.

"I'm afraid so Hunter," Alpha said and Hunter sighed. Just then the Alarms went off.

"RANGERS, THIS IS EXACTLY HOW I HAD EXPECTED," Zordon began. "OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE." The Rangers did just that though Neve pouted since Hunter took her mirror away when she wouldn't look away from it to look at the viewing globe.

"THIS MISS-Chief, SHE HAS REEKED HAVOC OVER ANGEL GROVE BY HAZARDOUSLY SPRAYING HER POWERFUL LOVE POTION," Zordon said as Kimberly whispered something into Aisha's ear and giggled as she pulled back.

Neve was trying to once again look down her own shirt and or grope herself and Hunter was clinching his teeth as he finally pulled Neve into his chest and tightly held her arms to her side but she still continued giggling as she tried to sway back and forward which only made Hunter hope the effects would leave soon enough before he lost all control over himself.

"Okay, I'm all for love but this is getting out of hand," Aisha said pointing to Kimberly. Hunter sighed as he let go of Neve and moved her closer to Rocky, and he didn't have to say anything to let Rocky know he wanted him to keep an eye on her.

"I agree, I don't know how much more of this new Neve I can take," Hunter said.

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE MISS-CHIEF'S POWER. HER LOVE POTION UNDERMINES COMMON SENSE LEAVING THE INDEVIDUAL VAULNRABLE TO DANGER," Zordon told them and Tommy nodded.

"I see Zordon," Tommy said. "Can you help them?"

"I AM UNCOMFORTABLE WITH TAMPERING WITH HUMAN EMOTIONS," Zordon said.

"We need Kim and Neve back the way they were," Hunter said sighing.

"PERHAPS MISS-CHIEF'S LOVE POTION WILL GRADUALLY WARE OFF KIMBERLY, NEVEAH AND THE OTHERS," Zordon said. "UNTIL THEN KEEP THEM UNDER CLOSE WATCH."

"We will Zordon," Tommy said and Hunter took Neve's hand while Tommy took a hold of one of Kim's hands and they teleported out back to the school.

**xXx**

Back at the school Hunter and the others had kept a close eye on the girls through out the day. It had been hard, and thankfully Neve did have most her classes with at least one of the Rangers. It was the end of the day when Finster appeared also invisible to the human eye in front of Miss-Chief.

"Your cupid wings have been cut," he said. "Go back to the castle to wait for further instruction."

"Drat," Miss-Chief whined, stomping her foot. "Just when I was getting the hang of it. You should have seen some of the matches I made." With those words Miss-Chief turned and walked off and Finster nodded and walked over to Lieutenant Stone, the Principle and Ms. Applebe.

"Time to go back to normal," Finster said and sprayed the two men causes them to stop arguing and shakes hands. Finster nodded and moved on to Bulk and Aisha. He sprayed Bulk and he blinked confused and Aisha took this moment to get away and walk back to Rocky. Then he moved on to Kim and Skull. He sprayed Kim and she blinked, realizing where she was but not exactly how she came to be there.

"Skull?" she gasped.

"Yes my little lamb chop?" he asked, gripping her nose like she had been doing to him seconds before and she blinked and swallowed back some bile that rose with her shock.

"Uh, I think I have to go...over there," Kim said and moved towards Tommy who stood with one of their classmates and she grabbed him by the arm as she passed and moved them to a more private place.

"Tommy what was I doing with Skull?" Kim asked and Tommy grinned.

"Kimberly, your back to normal," he said as Finster moved passed them and into the ladies bathroom. Looking around he blinked before noticing nodding as Neve came out of one of the stall and stood in front of the mirror over a sink and smiled giggling as she ran a hand through her hair and moved it around.

Finster blinked confused as she giggled and smiled into the mirror before looking down and lifting her shirt to inspect the skin of stomach and he shrugged and sprayed her just as she moved to grope her chest and she gasped, blinking. He left right after and Neve looked back to mirror and made a shocked noise before moving her hands from her chest like they had been burned.

"What in the nine circles of hell..." she trailed off and then she grabbed her brown leather book bag and shot out of the bathroom almost ramming into Tommy and Kim before sending them a small smile of apology and practically running to Hunter.

"Hunter what the hell was that?" she asked and Hunter turned and smirked.

"Your back to normal I see," he said and pulled her into a hug before she moved back some her hands on his chest as she looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Honey, I understand your happy to see me but I need to know why I was in the bathroom groping my own chest," she said and Hunter smirked and laughed.

"Love potion," he said and she groaned and her head fell against his chest and she shook her head.

"I hate love potions," she said. She remembered when Lothor used a love potion, it had really messed with Cam and Blake.

"Anyways lets go get the others," Hunter said and she nodded.

"Yeah." It wasn't long before they all met up in a deserted hallway.

"Well, looks like the spell was broken," Billy said and Neve sighed.

"Thank god for that," she said. "I must have been really embarrassing." the other Rangers all chuckled lightly and shrugged.

"This must be the weirdest stunt Rita and Zedd have ever pulled," Adam said and they nodded.

"Your telling me," Hunter said just as the communicators beeped.

"Zordon, we read ya come in," Tommy said into the morpher and Zordon's voice filtered through.

"Rangers, Miss-Chief has rematerialized in the park," Zordon told them.

"We're on our way," Tommy said and looked at his friends. "Come on guys, lets take care of this stupid cupid."

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.

"White Ranger Power!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Purple Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!" And in flashes of their colors they teleported out of the high school.

**xXx**

After the battle with Miss-Chief which the Rangers of course won, but it had not been easy in the beginning. Miss-Chief was much more powerful then they had given her credit for. The full story had been give to the pink and purple clad girls. Kim felt horrible for leading Skull on like that and Neve was utterly mortified at her action while under the love potion. It was hours latter that the Rangers all met back up at the school for the junior police force ball.

"That monster sure was a hot head," Adam commented and Billy nodded.

"Yes, it was quite the potent potion," he said and Aisha chuckled along with the others.

"Well hopefully Rita and Zedd have given up match making for good," she said and Neve scuffed.

"I hear that sister," Neve said with a sigh. "I wouldn't care if I never saw another mirror again." the others all laughed softly at the girl. She had on a purple dress which fell to just above her knees and a black cardigan which was almost as long as her dress was over a chair near by.

"I'm just glad it's over. I don't know how much more of Neve's new outlook I could take before cracking," Hunter said and Neve smirked coyly at her boyfriend. She knew how much her touchy-feelly attitude regarding herself must have frustrated him but the fact he was able to control himself and focus was one of the things she loved most about him. As the dance continued the Rangers all split up and began to dance together.

"Looks like Kim's going to redeem herself," Neve said as she leaned into Hunter's chest a bit more, even though the song was not really a very slow song it was still slow enough. Hunter chuckled.

"Good for her, I almost feel bad for Skull myself," he said and Neve chuckled.

"I'm just glad this was all sorted out before I completely disappeared," Neve said referring to the pain and the fact her hand kept flickering in and out of existence. Hunter nodded. "By the way, quick thinking earlier about why I kept flickering." Hunter smiled.

"Why thank you Beautiful," he said and he twirled her around before pulling her back into his chest and she giggled.

"Love you," Neve whispered and Hunter smiled.

"Love you too."


End file.
